Power Within
by Gloria Stone
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 13 Tekeshi aka Inuyasha has waited 5 hundred years to be with the human woman he loves. However more than just time might get between him and Kagome. (bad language ahead, you have been warned)
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark night. Neither moon nor stars could cast their light through the thick black rain clouds that hung overhead. The blackness was heavy and depressing pressed down on the soul with the smell of wind and rain. The wind was furious and bitter, the coldest that it had been in years. 

And in this dreary dark setting two men walked calmly down an empty sidewalk. 

Very few wondered out this time of night, in this part of Tokyo. And even fewer would do so without fear. 

The two men did so. 

Both men where dressed in fine suits. The finest actually, custom made and custom fitted. Everything about them spoke of money, and a lot of it. Their hair was neat and trim, the tall mans going all the way down to his waist, and the shorter mans clipped just at his shoulders. They had expensive watches on and other jewelry. It shimmered brightly under the dirty street lamps. Their shiny and clean shoes were strangely silent even though they walked at a brisk pace. 

The cold did not seem to bother them despite the fact they wore no coats.

After a few more moments of silence, the shorter of the two spoke. His voice was young with a rough sound to it.

"I don't know. This sounds rather dangerous to me."

The taller of the two men gave the shorter but leaner one a disbelieving look. His voice was deep and soothing. No two voices could sound so different as these two.

"To dangerous for you? Since when do you take danger into account?"

The young man growled, sounding surprisingly like a menacing dog. The others disbelieving look turned into that of cool amusement. 

"Brother. If you want things to change. You must take the risk. We must take the risk. We do after all have very little to lose."

"Ya if you count our lives as little worth."

"I have lived a full live. I have nothing to complain about."

"You are a cold bastard."

The taller of the men stopped and turned so that he faced his brother. In the dimness of dirty streetlights one could see his golden eyes glow from underneath his black hair.

"Tekeshi. Go to her. This is your only chance to make things as they should."

Amber eyes met the golden ones of his brother. After a moment he looked away unable to tolerate the truth in them. His own black hair hung low over his eyes shielding them.

"I just don't know."

"I will help you…if you allow me."

Tekeshi looked down at his hands, his very human looking hands. 

"She will be frightened of you Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi shrugged,

"No more than of you. You brother are not the same as you were when she knew you."

Tekeshi sighed. What Kiyoshi said was true. He was not the same as when 'she' knew him. Over the last 5 hundred years he had grown. Grown in strength and other things. 

Tekeshi glanced at his brother…easily seeing through the concealing spell that hide his demonic traits. To any human and most demons even, all they would see was a tall handsome golden-eyed man. A man with black hair and very human fingernails.

But to those with enough power the image changed radically. But only if they had enough power. Both Tekeshi's and Kiyoshi's concealing spells were unusually strong. 

"Tekeshi, I plan on meeting with her school principle tomorrow. You know…a generous businessman donating money to the needy schools of the area thing. I will see her tomorrow."

"But will she see you? I would like to think yes. To think that she has enough power…but I'm not sure."

"Lets find out shall we? Come with me brother. Stop you suffering already. I've had to deal with your lovesick nonsense for the past 5 hundred years. Finish it Tekeshi."

Tekeshi grumbled for a few minutes.

"Kagome…"

What should he do? He hadn't even seen 'her' in almost 5 hundred years. Not since the last time she went through the well and never came back. A lot had happened during that time. They were rich and the most powerful demons around. There were very few demons even close to as old as they were. Most having died in the hard years and because humans had become so dangerous now. In fact most humans didn't even know demons existed. And those who did made it their life to kill them or were simply enemies.

That was in part why Tekeshi and Kiyoshi put so much power into their concealing spells. They couldn't risk being found out. If they were then they would become targets for every hunter out there. 

Tekeshi had no desire to live like that. 

But would she…still love him? He had no idea what time frame she was going back in. He did know she had pasted through the well already…and the jewel had been shattered. Hell he had even watched from a distance as Inuyasha destroyed the Nome mask. Unknown to the Hanyou he had been protecting them both (but mostly Inuyasha) by casting a strong barrier which kept the hunters from sensing him.

In this day and age Hanyou's were hated even more than in the past. 

And then there was more than just not seeing her for so long. The very fact if he was found out…or if Kagome were found out to be a miko then she would be in danger. The hunters were always quick to steal humans with power to use against the demon menace. 

But on the other hand…if Kagome was with him then he could protect her again. 

Tekeshi smiled a warm feeling starting within. He missed protecting her. 

"Fine Brother."

"Good. I'll have the limo pick you up bright and early."

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she sunk down into the hot water of her bath. Man did she miss this when she went back. Sure there were hot springs around but not nearly enough of them. A hot bath back in the past was truly a rare thing.

"Man this feels good."

Grapping the soap Kagome went about her bath her mind drifting away to the past. 

Well…mostly onto Inuyasha. 

_The Baka…he's so stubborn. I swear he's such a baby at times. _

Kagome sunk further down into the water an angry look on her young face. 

He knows I don't feel anything for Kouga-kun. Yet he implies that I'm hitting on him. That baka what kind of girl does he think I am. Grrr…I wish he would just grown up already!

She didn't mind that Inuyasha was jealous. She actually thought it was sweet. But the hanyou just didn't know how to be nice to her. It drove her crazy. She was being very patient with him. After all the Hanyou hadn't exactly had the best of life. 

What other girl would allow Inuyasha to two-time her with her past life? Or what other girl would stand being called bitch and wench. Stand, not having your boyfriend even be nice to you, not to hug or kiss you. 

Kagome sighed at that thought. Oh boy did she want to kiss him. She would sometimes even dream about it and…umm…some other things. 

 A blush stained her cheeks at the direction of her thoughts.

Inuyasha was so handsome, with that hair and those eyes. It was enough to melt her heart. 

But she doubted her would kiss her anytime soon, and Kagome would be damned if she was the one to kiss him. He had to start it or it wouldn't happen. She might seem old fashioned because of that…but that was the way she was. 

With that thought Kagome sighed and finished her bath. She had to go to school today. Exams were going to start soon and she couldn't miss anything. If she did then…well then Souta would be one step closer to being in the same grade as her. 

She couldn't let that happen, she would get into high school, and after that she would get into college. No if and's or but's about it. She couldn't let the past and the jewel ruin her changes for the life that she wanted here. 

"And that means I can't let Inuyasha ruin my chances as well. I will do good on this exam. I will!"

Kagome glanced at the clock in her room and paled.

"Ah I'm going to be late!"

Now in a rush because she spent so much time soaking in the bath Kagome literally flew into her uniform and ran downstairs. She gave her mother a quick goodbye, grabbed her bag and a piece of toast and was out the door. As it was she would have to run to school. 

Kiyoshi's golden eye's looked over the school that the Miko Kagome went to. It looked like any other. A little more run down than most, which was why just suggesting to the principle that he might donate money got him a tour of the school today.

He gave the principle a cool smile as the man babbled at how glad he was to show him around and introduce him to the staff and students.

Not that Kiyoshi wanted to meet anyone but Kagome. However he humored the human and politely went where he was directed. 

It was interesting…a little. Kiyoshi couldn't help but notice the differences in the school than the ones he had seen over the years. Just in the past 50 years he had seen amazing changes and upgrades to education. 

The world was becoming smarter, although the average person was just as dull as ever. 

Well he wouldn't complain, at least they were stepping in the right direction for once.

Kiyoshi didn't hate human, hadn't hated them for centuries. He didn't even care anymore what other demons thought of him anymore. He didn't care that they became angry when he refused to allow… 'sports' in his territory. 

They had the entire world to kill humans in. However if one human in his territory became prey then that demon would hear from him…and afterward most likely would never hear anything again. 

Kiyoshi wasn't stupid. Just the simple fact that he didn't host sporting events kept most hunters out of his territory. 

The less he and the ones below him were hunted the better.

Kiyoshi was startled out of his musing by his cell phone ringing. 

Without consulting the talkative human Kiyoshi answered it.

"Kiyoshi here."

"Fuck you Kiyoshi you fucking spawn of a bitch. I should cut your bowel open and feed them to the…bitch…asshole…bastard…fuck you!"

Kiyoshi sighed as his brother's voice yelled quiet loudly from the small phone. Loud enough in fact he was forced to remove the piece from his ear…and loud enough that some of the humans around him heard the curses. 

He smiled apologetically at them. 

"I'm sorry principle Skinner (hehe) That's my brother excuse me…it sounds like I did something wrong."

The principle proved to be a man of humor as he chuckled at Kiyoshi's misfortune and offered him his office for more private conversation. Kiyoshi nodded his thanks and closed the door. 

"Tekeshi what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

His brother sounded surprised at this.

"What do I want? Where's the fucking limo you promised yesterday? And don't you dare tell me you're at the school right now!"

"I am at the school. And I decided I should check out the situation before you did something stupid and got every hunter in Japan after us."

"Why the fuck would hunters care!"

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. For being over 5 hundred years old Tekeshi could be stupid as a teenager. 

"I count down the reasons for you, slowly and using small words so you'll understand."

That comment got him a particularly nasty growl. 

"One…your woman is a Miko. The hunters are always quick to get them under their control…whether the miko wants to or not. Two she probably will have at least a few shards with her. Three…why dear brother do you think the reason is that we can count the number of hanyou's on our four hands? Did you ever think as to why hanyou's are so rare? The reason dear brother in case you've forgotten, is the hunters decried long ago that mating with a human was against the law!"

"Mating!"

Tekeshi's voice actually squeaked.

"Who said anything about mating!"

"Please brother don't be dense. Anyway we must do this carefully or things will fall apart. And then you'll have every hunter on the planet after you."

Tekeshi mumbled and cursed but didn't say anything else. Even he couldn't argue with those facts. Finally after a moment Tekeshi gathered with pride he had left after that tongue-lashing asked.

"Find anything?"

"Not yet. But it would be stupid to think the hunters haven't put at least one spy in this school. They're much to paranoid for comfort. However if I can get to Kagome alone and explain things I think we'll be fine."

"Alone? Brother if you so much as look at her funny I'll…"

"Dear brother…why in the world would you think I would risk my hide over a human."

Once again Tekeshi mumbled then without even saying goodbye hung up. 

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at his rudeness then shrugged and went back outside to finish his tour.

"So Kiyoshi-sama…"

"Just Kiyoshi please."

"Err…ya so what do you think of our school thus far?"

"You want me to be honest?"

The human actually stopped to think about that. Of course with his tone of voice he was basically telling the man what he had to say wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yes."

"This school needs some money badly. The computer lab is a joke as well as all the scientific tools for the science classes. The sports teams both female and male badly need a new gym and new equipment. And…"

Kiyoshi glanced into a classroom as they pasted it. The class was packed.

"You need more rooms so the teacher aren't so overloaded, and new teachers to assign to those rooms."

The principle coughed embarrassed at the blunt remarks at to what wrong with his school.

"Er yes Kiyoshi-sama. We have been having trouble getting grants…and recently we've had a boom of students."

"I did not ask for reasons to why the school is like this. I know very well what has happened."

Kiyoshi fixed his golden and intense stare on the human. 

"I would like to fix these problems Mr. Skinner. It will be difficult especially with the construction. But I think it would be worth it."

Mr. Skinner's mouth dropped open. 

"Fix…all of that? You mean?"

"Yes…"

Kiyoshi looked around at the rundown school around him.

"A total overhaul is in order. If that's all right with you and the board?"

For a moment the human could only stare at him shocked. The kind of money Kiyoshi-sama was talking about was beyond his imagination. It would literally cost millions.

"Yes…I believe that they wouldn't mind Kiyoshi-sama."

"Just Kiyoshi please."

Kagome had made it. Just in time to, and for once she wasn't late and actually knew what was going on in school. 

So basically it was a good day. Made only better by lunch, and her somewhat nosey friends. 

"KAGOME" all three screeched at once as they mobbed their seldom seen friend. 

Yuka, Ayumi, Eri quickly surrounded the startled girl and sat down with their school food trays. None of them dared touch the poisonous goo that the cooks called food. None of them wanted to die that badly. 

"So how's that bad-ass boyfriend of yours?"

Kagome blushed bright red at Yuka's innocent, or not so innocent question. Why couldn't they just let Inuyasha drop? She didn't want to think about him on this side of the well as well. She just wanted to go to school and have a nice relaxing time. 

"It's…good."

She finally admitted in a small voice. That got both Yuka and Eri's attention as they started to drill her on information of this guy. The very fact that she refused to say anything about him only made their curiosity greater. And as usually Ayumi just watched them fight confused at to why they couldn't just all get along. 

Finally deciding to change the subject Ayumi opened her mouth and told them something that stunned them. In fact Ayumi could hardly wait to tell them the news, being a teachers aid did after all have its advantages.

"Guess what? Some rich Tycoon is going to pay for the school to get remodeled."

Kagome, Yuki and Eri stared at her shocked. Finally Eri asked.

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Mr. Skinner's mouth. The man's name is Kiyoshi."

Ayumi blushed slightly and leaned forward.

"I saw him. He's a very handsome man."

Kagome squealed thankful that for once she wasn't the attention of the conversation.

"What did he look like Ayumi?"

"Well.." Ayumi said thinking hard.

"He had long black hair. Very tall with wide shoulders, he must go to the gym. Oh ya and he had the most unusual beautiful eyes I've ever seen. A wonderful shining gold."

Kagome had been taking a sip of her tea when Ayumi said that. She promptly choked. 

_Golden eyes? No way? That sounds like Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru. _

Yuki noticed her friend's behavior.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Uh? Oh nothing went down the wrong pipe."

Yuki opened her mouth and before a word was uttered the bell signaling the end of lunch shut her up. However her eyes promised that Kagome wasn't off the hook yet. 

Kagome didn't notice her mind was deep in thought.

I don't know why I'm worrying. I mean what are the chances that its one of them. There are no Youkai here.

But what about the nome mask. It was from this time, maybe there are other youkai's out there. Could…is Kiyoshi a youkai? No I don't think so, that can't be it. I've never sensed him. 

Kagome shook her head laughed slightly at herself. She was spending too much time in the past. To think that youkai still walked around. What's more to think that youkai's would be businessmen that gave money to schools. 

That's just plain silly. 

However…Kagome couldn't help but notice a small tingling in the back of her mind. The same feeling she got whenever a youkai got close to her in the past. 

_Must be my imagination. I didn't feel this before, why now?_

Another part of her mind nearly sent her into a panic attack.

It could be you were so sure there were no youkai in this time that you didn't bother to actually look. Look now Kagome…do you feel anything.

Stopping in the hall she discreetly slipped into the girls bathroom and locked one of the stalls. She was silly for doing this, but she hadn't survived all she survived by being careless.

Kagome took a deep breath and tapped into the power that lyed just skin deep. A power that slept so deeply that none couldn't even feel it. 

As always the power startled her and slightly scared her, but she used it anyhow. That was how her arrows were so powerful…this power.

She stretched her senses.

There…I feel him. Oh Kami! It's a YOUKAI. A real fucking Youkai. They do exist in this world.

In fact she could feel hundreds of youkai's if not thousands. She could feel exactly where they were and if she focused on one she could see them. However she didn't bother to focus as… 

Kagome squeaked in surprise as not just the youkai's but human energies suddenly flared to life and started to search for her. The energies of the humans scared her even more than the youkai's; there was hunger in the feel that she didn't like. 

And just as easily as she tapped into her power…it went back to sleep, making her invisible to those searching.

What the fuck was that. Those energies were human, but they were different that Sango's or Miroku's, hell they were different than Kaede's. And why were they looking for me?

Kagome shuddered as she left the bathroom. She couldn't stay here right now. Not with the youkai in the building. 

Kagome took out a doctor's pass. Something her grandfather had gotten her to help with the lies that she was sick. Alls he had to do was flash these to one of the teachers and she would be allowed to go home.

Home my ass…I'm going back into the past. I don't want to be here right now. I'm scared. 

Kiyoshi gripped the driver's side door of his Bentley hard enough for his claws to pierce the metal. 

What the fuck was that. I've never every felt anything remotely like that. Who ever it was just ran through my shielding like it wasn't even there. Not only me but every demon and Hunter in Japan.

Kiyoshi was startled if not frightened. An emotion he hadn't felt in almost a hundred years. His shielding was his life, without it he would die. It was what allowed him to move freely in the human world. Without the shield and the concealing spell (which actually were one and the same) the hunters would find him. 

They would try to kill him; he would become hunted…and no doubt someday be taken down. 

The kind of power I just felt. It's amazing…I could actually fell the energies of the hunters for a second. I'm sure they felt me as well. Good thing they were to surprised, as was I from this power to actually find out what my human disguise is. 

Kiyoshi closed his eyes looking for the source of the power. However it disappeared completely almost as quickly as it came to be. That was confusing to him. 

The owner didn't put up a shield. If he had then there would be traces of magic around him and the place he had been. Kiyoshi would be at least able to tell where the guy had been when he put up the shield. However the power simply disappeared as if it suddenly ceased to exist. That didn't make sense.

What could this mean?

What did it mean?

Hajime Rei sat down at the council table. He didn't bother to look at his fellow humans looks of surprise and fear. 

Just a moment ago they had been having a routine meeting when something or someone had blasted through their shields. 

In all of Hajime's long years no one…not even the greatest of the great could do that. He couldn't do that. It was magically impossible, yet it had happened.

That whispered of power, a lot of it. Because not only was the shield of the room penetrated but their own personal shields as well. 

In that moment the person with the power could look at each of them and see what they were. 

Instantly they had all started to look for the human. For this was a human energy no doubt about it. Greed and hunger had taken over all of them as they searched like never before. However another strange thing occurred. 

The owner of the power felt them…he fucking felt them searching for him and disappeared. 

No shield had been put up, for they would have been able to feel that. He simply ceased to be. 

Hisoka an older hunter who long ago had retired from the field spoke. 

"The power came form the Western Lands."

Hajime startled, he hadn't been able to find that out. And judging form the looks around him no other had either. Of course Hisoka unlike most of them had actually worked as a hunter in his youth. He was more than a leader; he was a fighter as well. So it was to be expected that even though he had less 'power' than them that he might be able to act faster. 

"Very good Hisoka. That's more than I could tell. Anyone else?"

Nothing but shakes of heads and confused looks met his hard black eyes. 

He didn't blame them. It had happened so fast and so unexpected. None had been prepared. 

Hajime Rie…the supreme leader and master of the Hunters guild stood up. 

He walked away from the table to look out the window of his office building. They were on the 40th floor of one of the largest high rises in New York City. 

He could see his reflection the in the windowpane. 

Hajime was a middle-aged man, with short and sharply cut hair. It was shiny black with streaks of gray in it. He wore small round glasses than accented his Japanese blood. 

He was a tall man who kept fit and worked out. Although he was by no means a fighter. However he didn't have to be a fighter. He had an extremely strong energy and the knowledge to use it.

He was as deadly as any hunter or demon out there, if not more so. 

He was dangerous. 

"How many hunters do we have working in the western land right now?"

Taro his second in command typed up the information quickly on his laptop.

"There are as of now 23 hunters"

Hajime raised an eyebrow at this.

"The Western Lands are huge? Why so few?"

Taro once again looked to his lab top.

"I'm not sure. Looks like the region leader hasn't deemed it a dangerous area. Seems the Lord doesn't take to Sporting on his land."

Hajime shuddered. Sporting as it was called was a nice way to say slaughter of weak normal and innocent humans. It was a thing that most demons did for kicks. It was strange that the Lord would dislike it. He had never heard of a demon disliking it before. 

"What's the Lords Name?"

Taro opened his mouth then closed it confused for a moment. 

"There seems to be a mistake in the database. It says the Western Lands are co-owned."

Akemi another lesser member of the council cleared his throat, his offices were in Japan.

"Hai, that's no mistake, the land is co-owned by Brothers. Ones named Sesshoumaru, the other demon name is not known."

Hajime did not like the sound of this. Brother Demon especially of Lords and such did not get along normally. They fought and killed each other for power of the lands. 

If they got along good enough to actually co rule the western land then they would fight for each other instead of against. 

Akemi shifted in his seat and looked away. Hajime could tell he wanted to say something but was afraid to.

"Speak your mind Akemi. I take it it's about the Brother?"

"Hai. You're not going to like this."

Akemi cleared his throat.

"But its rumored that both Brothers are over 5 hundred years old."

Complete and utter silence rang through the room for a complete minute. 

"By Kami…"

That was Hisoka that finally found his voice.

Hajime ran a hand through his short hair. He had no idea that such demons still lived in Japan. 

"If that is true why isn't there more Hunter in the Western Lands!"  
Hajime was starting to get angry. This was why he had people working underneath him. This was why there were Governors taking care of different lands all over the world. He simply could not be expected to know everything that went on. 

How could such a pair escape the Hunter Guilds notice? This was beyond shameful!

Akemi shifted knowing very well that he was going to get some shit. While not the direct caretaker of that part of Japan he was the next up. 

"Actually…" 

He cleared his throat again. 

"Actually we don't even know who the Lords are. They are clever…and shielded. We don't even know what kind of demons they are.."

"THIS IS TERRIBLE. I CAN'T EXSEPT SUCH IDOTICY!"

Hajime had had enough. This spoke of laziness beyond his imagination. For over 5 hundred years two demons have been walking around, no doubt killing and doing what demons do. And all that time no one even knew what human disguise they were wearing!

"I want Every Hunter available to that area!"

The council looked in shock at him.

"I want that strange power found before those demons find it. Can you imagine fellow hunters what will happen if such powerful demons get a hold of this?"

Hajime clearly saw the fear in their faces. He could almost read their thoughts.

With that power every hunter and spy would be uncovered…every hunter exposed to any demon that wanted to kill them. 

With such power their spells wouldn't work…

With such power…it would be the end of the Hunters Guild. The end of humanity.

The demons would kill and destroy everything.

Hisoka stood up suddenly startling Hajime.

"Sir…I want to be reinstated."

Hajime thought about it for a moment. It was true that Hisoka was the best there had ever been. In fact he was so good that even he had heard of him. And usually Hajime didn't bother with hunters, trusting them and their superiors to do their work. 

Hajime shook his head.

"No…not reinstated…however I do agree you need to be there. I'm making you the leader of this expedition."

Hisoka's eyes lit up and he bowed. Without even asking he turned and walked out. 

Several of the people sitting at the table stood up in anger at this rudeness. 

Hajime gestured for them to sit back down. Rude or not, Hisoka was the man for the job. 

The end of humanity if they find him…or the end of demons if we find him. I pity this poor person. To be a pawn no matter where he goes. This is it…the final battle. 

This is it.


	2. two

Tekeshi slammed open the door to Kiyoshi's private office then kicked it violently shut once he was inside. The door unable to withstand the abuse cracked loudly then hung at a strange angle…totally destroyed. 

Kiyoshi winced inwardly although on the outside his expression didn't change. Silently he wondered why his brother had to be so violent all the time. The door had done nothing to him, and now he was going to have to replace it.

However due to today's events Kiyoshi had anticipated this reaction from the hanyou and had prepared the bar. 

Kiyoshi waited quietly with some of Tekeshi's favorite gut burning poison in hand as his brother calmed down enough to realize it was for him.  Without a word Tekeshi took the liquor and downed the shot in one gulp. 

Instantly another shot was handed to him.

"Tekeshi I hope you don't plan on getting to drunk today. We have much to talk about."

Kiyoshi sipped his own drink eyeing his brother over the glass rim. Tekeshi 'fehed' and downed his newest drink just to be rebellious. 

"OK…"

Tekeshi started uncertainly, his voice had an exhausted tired edge to it that came with the extreme mood swings Tekeshi was known to have. He ran a clawed hand through his hair. 

"What the fuck was that earlier!"

Tekeshi was upset and his way of showing it was by cursing and being loud. After 5 hundred years Kiyoshi knew his brother and his moods pretty good.

 Kiyoshi remained calm although he to felt slightly unnerved. Well actually he was down right frightened by what had happened earlier. However he couldn't let his brother know that. He had to remain the calm one, or nothing would get done.

"I'm not sure. A Human Miko perhaps?"

"Miko my fucking ass! That was no Miko…to much power."

Kiyoshi shrugged, truth was he didn't know what that power had been. The closest he could guess was it was human. 

Yes that power was human. Although…I don't understand what kind of human has that kind of power.

"I agree…but where does that leave us then brother? I take it you couldn't find anything."

Tekeshi grumbled and looked at his shot glass longingly as he plopped down on the sofa. However Kiyoshi had put away the booze not wanting Tekeshi to drink too much. A drunk Tekeshi was normally a very violent one. And while Kiyoshi was always up to a good fight…now was not the time.

"No…the power hide itself to quickly. I had barely gotten over the shock of having my shield penetrated like that before it was gone. The power was close though…in our lands I think."

Kiyoshi sipped his drink his face emotionless; what Inuyasha was saying went along with his own thoughts. He then smiled showing his white human looking teeth.

"Which by Demons codes would make this power ours brother."

"FEH, I hope you don't expect the other Demon Lords to follow the codes this time."

For good measure and to vent frustration Tekeshi chucked his glass at the wall. It shattered with a loud crack. Kiyoshi raised one graceful eyebrow.

"Was that necessary brother?"

"Ah fuck off. As I was saying, the other demon lords won't give a shit about the codes in this case. They'll send every demon they got to come and steal this human from us. And lets not forget the Hunters as well."

"Do you really think the other Lords would risk our wrath for a human?"

"God damn it Sesshoumaru!"

Kiyoshi jerked as Tekeshi said his birth name. Out of habit and a bit nervously he checked the shields to his office. It was holding strong…so the Hunters could not hear them. Despite the shields saying a demon's name was just pressing ones luck. Tekeshi saying his name out loud was worse than a slap in the face.

He growled in angry, but also something else. Tekeshi voicing his real name meant he was serious; it was his way to get across to Kiyoshi…the grab his attention. 

Kiyoshi pulled in his anger; they would have a talk about this later. Right now the power was all that mattered. 

"That was not needed Inuyasha!"

Now it was Tekeshi's turn to jerk and look around nervously. He met his brother's eyes and for a moment a battle of wills engaged. It finally ended when Tekeshi grunted and looked away. 

"Kiyoshi…this human, he can be the death of us all. Whoever gets a hold of him will be able to rule everything! Don't you see that! The other Demons Lords **will** risk our wrath for that kind of power."

Kiyoshi growled now annoyed that Tekeshi would seem it necessary to point out something so obvious.

"Of course I can see that brother! But…I suppose your right…about the Lords that is. Codes will not matter much in this case."

Tekeshi stood up and poured himself another drink. Ignoring Kiyoshi's censuring look. He could get drunk if he damn well pleased.

"What can we do Kiyoshi? We have nothing to go by, no leads, no idea who or what this power is?"

Kiyoshi's eyebrows drew together in thought. 

What they needed was somebody who knew the land well. Who knew the humans that lived here and might have an idea who the power was? Someone in the underground dealings of the land would be a plus. 

If it was any indication the powers disappeared suggested the maker wasn't someone they could sense out of hiding. They needed hands on detective work. And he knew just the two youkai's to send.

"We'll send Yasashiku and Renjiro. They might be able to find something. They've done good work in the past."

Now it was Tekeshi's turn to raise his eyebrows. 

"They've never worked together before. Are you sure they won't try and kill each other instead of help? Besides isn't Yasashiku already on assignment."

"They will be fine, and yes Yasashiku's on assignment, but it won't be a problem. As soon as you approach your wench then he won't be needed to look after her."

Tekeshi coughed on his drink sputtering in anger.

"YOU had Yasashiku SPYING on KAGOME!"

"Not spying dear brother, looking out for. Kagome is a Miko after all and it would do no good if the Hunters found her."

Tekeshi put down his drink and **glared** at his brother.

"Kagome is properly shielded, so is the well. No one would be able to sense her. That was low brother sending that little…little…that BAKA to watch over her without telling me!"

Kiyoshi shrugged not really wanting to argue about it.

"By the way Brother…you don't suppose your Miko could be the power source do you?"

"Huh?"

Tekeshi's eyes grew wide in surprise at the bold statement. He suddenly burst out laughing at the ridiculous idea.

"I take that as a no?"

Still laughing Tekeshi managed to croak out.

"AHHAHAH no way! HEHE Kagome's strong but not that strong hehe…ah thanks Kiyoshi I needed that laugh."

Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Just a thought, if I remember right she was extremly strong for a Miko…not to mention she's untrained."

Tekeshi's eyes narrowed a dangerous glint sparkling in their amber depths. He spoke his voice low and flat with emotion.

"Leave Kagome alone. I don't want her involved in this."

Kiyoshi's face softened a moment. He felt bad for his brother he really did. But there was no way that Kagome could 'not get involved' even if Inuyasha kept his distance…which he didn't plan to do. Either the Hunters…or some demon would find her sooner or later. 

Her only chance as it was, was to become the mate of Inuyasha and thus be somewhat protected. Even then she was in danger…for if they did mate then Inuyasha would become a target. If he died she would no doubt be found. 

There simply weren't many opinions for the young woman and his brother. 

"I'm sorry Brother, but her being a Miko makes her 'involved'. The best we can do is protect her from the Hunters. I know you plan to do this…even if it means your life."

Tekeshi 'fehed' and looked away.

"Its all good for you brother. You'll finally get ride of me."

Kiyoshi shrugged again, that was just bring up old grudges there. He hadn't tried to kill his brother in over 5 hundred years. But Inuyasha still had it in his head that he planned on taking him out someday. 

"Anyway back to the problem at hand. I'll send both Yasashiku and Renjiro to look for anything unusual. If anyone can find out something those two can."

Kiyoshi considering the conversation over turned to pick up the phone and telling his secretary to book appointments for the two Youkai's.

"What about Noriyuki?"

Kiyoshi tensed his knuckles cracking softly at the sound of that name. He gently set the phone back down and turned toward his brother. His facial mask was back on so Tekeshi could see nothing in his expression. But Kiyoshi wasn't the only one who knew his brothers moods.

"He's in the United States studying. Why do you ask?"

Kiyoshi asked his voice dull and lifeless.

"Noriyuki has the power of sight Kiyoshi. He might be able to see the source of the power."

"No."

"No?"

Kiyoshi bared his fangs in an angry scowl.

"You know as well as I do Tekeshi he doesn't like using that power. Its dangerous and uncertain."

Tekeshi raised his hands in surrender. 

Damn he's still so touchy. Why not use Noriyuku. At the very least they wouldn't get any good information. At the best they would have a face…or even a name to the power. 

Hope you don't mind bro…but I think I might pay a visit to the states. 

Tekeshi thought that thought over for a moment. Involving Noriyuku was a sure fire way to turn his brother against him. The baka was so sensitive when it came to the boy. 

Maybe I should rethink that. This is no time for us to become enemies. I'll just have to bug him about it later.

"Sorry, forget I mentioned it."

Kiyoshi glared at his brother not trusting how easily he had given in. Usually the stubborn hanyou argued for a while.

"When are you going to approach your wench?"

"As soon as she comes back…she went through the well today."

Kiyoshi nodded before handing Tekeshi the whole bottle of whiskey. 

The Hanyou smiled and like a barbarian took a gulp straight from the bottle.

"Now that business is taken care of. Get out of my sight."

Tekeshi mockingly saluted his brother before leaving. As he opened the door on his way out he glanced at it. He then stated smoothly with a smirk.

"Brother, you really shouldn't abuse your doors like this. They're expensive to replace."

"Get out!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The real chapter 3 I fixed the problem:

AN: I usually don't bother with this. But Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. (rolls eyes, like anyone actually would think it does.

Inuyasha woke up to the sound and smells of a cooking breakfast. Instantly his stomach growled and the hanyou had to stop himself from visually drooling. 

He was sure if the others saw him doing something so dog like he would never hear the end of it. 

Standing up Inuyasha stretched working the knots out of his body. No matter how often he did it, sleeping on the ground just wasn't his style. He much preferred the nice futons that Mirokou was able to get them whenever they stopped in a village. 

One good thing the Monk could do. 

With sleep still heavy in his eyes Inuyasha moved over to the fire and sat down beside said Monk. 

Mirokou was happily eating something that Inuyasha had never seen before. But could tell from his face (and the smell) that it was good. 

Smiling brightly Kagome pasted him what she called a paper plate with two square pieces of hard bread brightly colored. Lifting on up he noticed that it was nice and warm…and smelled strongly of sugar and chocolate. 

Hmmm chocolate his newest favorite food. 

Deciding this strange food was edible (he didn't care what it was, if it had chocolate on it he'd eat it) he took a large bit.

Inuyasha was thus surprised when the hard bread proved to be hollow, instead filled with a gooey sticky sweet tasting mush. 

The bread part crumbled in his mouth as he ate, and the goo stuck to the roof of his mouth. 

He **LOVED** it!

"Kagome?"

He managed to ask through a mouth full of sweet bread. 

"What is this called?"

Kagome sighed, no matter how often she told him not to talk with his mouth full he just didn't get it.

"Well I'll tell what its not. Its not see food Inuyasha. Close your mouth while you chew. And swallow before you talk!"

She said that in a tone of voice sure to get results. It wasn't a 'your going to get sat' voice. But a more 'this is my first warning' voice. Usually if he wasn't feeling to stubborn he would listen to her and stop whatever rude or annoying behavior he was doing. 

_Worse than house breaking a dog._

Inuyasha cringed slightly and carefully swallowed before he opened his mouth to ask his question over.

"So wench what is it?"

"It's called a Pop Tart. Its an American food."

Shippou looked up from his stalking of Inuyasha's food. 

He had already finished his and was hoping for Inuyasha's as well. It had become a ritual for the hanyou to ward off the little scavenger. He had to be careful or lose his meal. 

"What's an Amer-re-cain?"

Inuyasha bopped the kit on the head making him lose his hard won (stolen) pop tart. 

The kit screeched as always then jumped into Kagome's lap. He was always hungry but right now American sounded way more interesting. He just loved knowing stuff that no one else did in his time.

Kagome rubbed Shippou behind the ears thinking of some way to explain what America was.

"Well Shippou, America is a country…well an entire land mass that has been recently for you guys discovered by Europeans. In my time America is one of the most power countries in the world."

"So when was found?"

That was Sango; she had just taken her place (as far away from Mirokou as possible) around the small fire. Kagome handed her a couple of tarts as well.

"Umm lets see it was discovered in 1442 but didn't become The United States of America until 1776."

"Sounds interesting Kagome."

Sango calmly started eating her pop tart unaware that Mirokou had been inching toward her as Kagome talked.

One could almost ready his mind as his eyebrow twitched and his hands itched.

"Oi Mirokou. Come with me a moment."

Inuyasha handed off his unfinished pop tart to Shippou who squealed in happiness and quickly made a glutton of himself. He then stood up brushing off crumbing and turned around not meeting the curious eyes of his pack. 

"I wonder what he wants Hoshi-sama?"

Sango turned to speak to the priest…or at least talk to him where he had been, and where he should still have been. But instead she came almost nose-to-nose with the pervert…his hand only inches from her left breast.

Mirokou smiled and tried to look innocent. Failing miserably as his hand one its own accord (or at least that's what he would say) finished the job the gods had given it.

He groped her.

Sango shrieked loudly turning an interesting shade of red…and

:SMASH:

"Pervert!"

…smacked the living daylights out of him with her overlarge boomerang. Which the monk could have sworn she didn't have beside her a minute ago.

Kagome looked at the wounded Mirokou and sighed.

"He's getting bolder."

Shippou sighed as well. Gods forbid he ever became a grown up like that. 

Inuyasha growled and walked over to the downed monk. He had important things to talk about. Here he was about to bare his soul to the priest and he was being a leech!

Inuyasha grabbed Mirokou's feet muttered an apology for taking the monk before Sango was done with him, and dragged him to where they could talk without being overheard. 

He wasn't exactly gently with him either, for Inuyasha didn't particularly care that the monk's cloths didn't protect him from thorn bushes like the hanyou's did. Nor did he care that the human was being dragged through those thorn bushes by his feet.

Grunting in annoyance Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and waited for Mirokou to pull himself together. 

And despite the thorns the Monk was surprisingly quick about it. In fact he was actually glad the Hanyou had saved him from Sango. What she no doubt had planned for him would have been more painful than a few thorns. 

"What is it Inuyasha."

Mirokou sat cross-legged as well his eyes closed and face peaceful. 

Inuyasha squirmed suddenly not sure if Mirokou was the man to ask. The guy had woman troubles of his own out the ass end. What could he possibly tell him?

What do I have to lose though? Who knows sometimes peoples advice is better than what they do themselves. You know the old saying do as I say not as I do.

"Well umm…I wanted to ask you…"

The hanyou cleared his throat clearly embarrassed. This was enough for Mirokou to open an eye in curiosity. 

"Yes?"

Inuyasha turned bright red as he forced the dreaded words out. He was finding it harder to ask than it was to decide…and deciding had been hard enough.

"I was wondering..umm..howyougetagirltolikeyou."

He said in a rush…and with a low voice.

Mirokou's eyebrow shot up, for he could make out most of what Inuyasha had said. 

"Come again."

He said just to be sure of what the hanyou said, and of course to tease him a little. 

Inuyasha growled at the small smirk on Mirokou's face. How dare this human make fun of him!

"FORGET IT!"

Inuyasha started to get up but Mirokou suddenly banged him over the head with his staff. Taken by surprise Inuyasha fell down with a soft thump.

"I did not mean it that way. I really did not hear all that you said. Remember I am a human and don't have your ears Inuyasha."

Inuyasha settled down a little at Mirokou's calm and serious voice. He only sounded like this when he was serious. So Inuyasha's nerves were soothed a little knowing he wasn't being made fun of.

"Well…its…just that, um I wanted to know…um girl I um Kagome and that is?"

"So this is about Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed and sputtered a little. He hadn't really meant to let Mirokou know that it was Kagome he needed help with. 

"Inuyasha, I don't think you need to worry about her. Kagome is in love with you."

Mirokou smiled softly although inside he was jumping up and down. 

Finally this baka has realized what he had in front of him. Can't say I'm surprised he came to me…but then again I am the master when it comes to woman. 

"ya…I know…but."

"But?" Mirokou prompted.

"I don't think she likes me very much. I wanted to know who to make her like me."

Mirokou taped his chin in thought. 

Can a woman really love someone but at the same time not like them? That's something I've never really considered…surprising that Inuyasha thought of it. Maybe there's more to him than blood and violence. I will need to meditate on this…however it wouldn't hurt to give him some pointers on women. The poor guy needs it. How in the heavens he managed to capture the beautiful Kagome's heart it simply beyond me. (sigh) It has to be the hair.

"Inuyasha…for Kagome to like you, you must first and most impotently be nice to her."

Inuyasha nodded, although that didn't tell him much. Even he knew that.

"Which means, you can't be calling her bitch and wench all the time. Kagome has a name…use it. Second don't yell so much, be nice ask her questions about herself. Make her think that you are interested in her. Give her gifts…flowers and such."

Inuyasha looked doubtful on the last part. Gift giving he could understand. His demon instincts told him to do that much at least. Although the 'gifts' if he followed those instincts would be kills he'd made. He'd already tried that…by hunting some nice juicy rabbits for her. Kagome hadn't gotten he hint. 

But would Kagome really prefer dead weeds to meat? How would he prove himself to her with flowers? Wouldn't she rather know that he could provide her with food and stuff? He didn't understand.

Didn't humans do anything right!

Mirokou saw Inuyasha's confused look and nodded in sympathy. 

"Woman are strange my friend. Trust me…flowers are the way to go. Nice bright ones that smell nice. Don't know why but woman like nice smelling things."

Inuyasha stood up, careful not to look at Mirokou. 

His mind was swimming with thoughts and ideas. Now that he had a basis to go by he might be able to continue on his little quest. 

Inuyasha turned around concentrating on where he might find flowers.

"Oh and Inuyasha…one more thing."

The hanyou turned slightly although not enough to look at the monk.

"You must tell her how you feel. Tell her that you don't plan to go to hell with Kikyou."  
Inuyasha grunted in surprise as Mirokou stood up and made his way back toward camp. It was easy to find the way all he had to do was follow his trail of blood.

Inuyasha growled angrily at his retreating form.

How the hell does he know I'm not going to hell soon? I never told him I wasn't going to full fill my promise to Kikyou? What the fuck does that stupid monk know?

Inuyasha sighed

Damn it. But I'm not going to hell. So why am I getting so angry. Its pretty obvious what I plan to do since I'm suddenly all about Kagome know. I don't know if I can do this. Not calling Kagome a bitch or wench will be easy enough. But to ask her questions about stuff and give her things. What could I give her? She has so many nice and amazing things. Why would she want anything I give her? I have nothing to give her. Why would she want flowers? Flowers are just weeds, she wouldn't be able to eat them? Just look and smell them. 

Inuyasha blinked as something brushed his mind softly, a memory long forgotten.

He closed his eyes willing the memory to come instead of forcefully pushing it back like he did countless of times with his other unwanted thoughts of the past. 

(flashback)

The smell of roses was strong. Bright red patches outlined the dim darkness around him. He put his thumb in his mouth uncertain. Which one should he pick? Each rose seemed to be more perfect than the last. They all looked the same to him. 

Carefully he reached up with one tiny-clawed hand and snapped the stem of one rose. It was a little bigger than the others and brighter.

With his new treasure in hand he turned and ran as fast as he could to where his mother sat under a tree reading. 

He hid his gift until she looked at him. As always the love in her eyes made him smile. He was the luckiest boy alive. His mother was the prettiest, nicest and smartest mother in the entire world.

Smiling he showed her his treasure.

To him it was just a flower. A nice flower and pretty, but still just a flower. In fact he would have never thought to give her one, instead thinking that bringing her the usual gifts of critters he managed to catch far better, if it had not been for the fact that he had seen his father do the same thing earlier that day. He wanted to be just like his father, and if that meant giving his mother a flower…well that's what he would do.

"For you momma."

She smiled at him as she took the rose. Gently she set it down after looking over it carefully and then brought him onto her lap. He snuggled closer against her feeling safe and warm. He loved the sound of her heartbeat and the feel of her breath as it tickled his ears.

"Momma? Why do you like roses? They're just plants?"

His mother was silent for so long he didn't think she would answer him. She was like that sometimes, and he just figured that the answers were something only grown up could understand. There sure was a lot he didn't understand as it was. Grown ups were strange.

"Its not the plant itself that makes giving a woman flowers so special son."

She faulted as though not sure what to say. He lifted his head so he could watch her.

Why is she crying?

With a tiny hand he wiped her cheek not sure what to do about her tears.

"Inuyasha…the reason its so special…It's the thought that the one you care for is giving you something, for no other reason than because the flowers are beautiful…and that he's thinking of you. That's what makes the roses so special."

(end FB)

Inuyasha shook his head surprised at the memory. He never remembered anything like that before. Certainly nothing that even suggested he remembered his father. Yet he did remember him in this memory…although he couldn't remember what he looked like, or him actually giving his mother the flowers. He more or less only remembered remembering that. 

My father gave my mother flowers. I once gave her flowers.

Surprisingly the memory made some of his uncertainty and confusion lift. 

Strange how a memory so old can help me now.

Inuyasha shook his head again. He didn't have time for this. He had to find some flowers. 

Sniffing the air he as Kagome put it 'followed his nose'. Although why she always sang it and laughed afterward was still a mystery to him. He could smell some flowers not far. If he hurried he could pick them and be back before Kagome and the other started to worry. 

Yasashiku gathered his books and another small brightly colored bag as he headed off to work. He was as they say 'happy as a clam'. This stupid and boring assignment was finally over. And for once he was getting an important job. He didn't much care for his new partner, but he didn't mind that much. At least Renjiro was a demon. He was getting positively sick of young humans. 

How does the species survive if their young act the way they do. I'm surprised the idiots know how to feed themselves.

Well maybe that was too harsh. Kagome wasn't like that. Although he could tell she tried hard to fit in. The way she moved and looked around her. It spoke of a human who had been hunted and attacked. It spoke of a human able to protect herself.

Of course he knew very well what kind of demons always attacked her, hell even he and his master had attacked more than once. 

Yasashiku knew very well what the girl went through. 

Which is why I say it's pointless to watch over her. If a Hunter or Demon did attack her she would just use that Miko power of he's and turn them into dust. What could I possible do to help? 

Yasashiku sighed, happy it was finally over. Although he still had one more duty to perform. His master Kiyoshi had called him earlier to tell him of his changed assignment and to ask him to do one more thing. 

He had to somehow hook up Tekeshi a date with Kagome.

Tasashiku thought back to the conversation.

"Tasashiku my brother is wanting to approach his wench now. However…I seriously doubt he's given it any thought as to how he plans to do this."

"Kiyoshi-sama?"

"He can't just walk up to her and ask for a date. She won't even know who he is. So Tasashiku before you leave your assignment, figure out a way to set up a date between my brother and Kagome. I'm sure you'll be able to do this."

"HAI Kiyoshi-sama."

"Please Tasashiku…its just Kiyoshi."

"Sorry Kiyoshi-sama."

"(Sigh)"

Tasashiku was brought out of his daydreaming and scheming by a familiar voice…errr…three familiar voices that is.

Eri, Yuki,Ayumi: HOJO-KUN!

Tasashiku aka Hojo slowed down allowing the three girls to attack him. 

Hmmm

He thought as they proved once again to be extremly pushy. Asking him when him and Kagome were going out again. When he was going to ask her again. And stuff like that, stuff that really was none of their business.

Hmmm these girls have always been the reason for Kagome going out with me. Maybe I can use them again. Kagome has trouble saying no to them. Ya this'll work out great. 

"Actually…"

Hojo started making his voice sound really sad. This was enough to get the girls quiet. He was never sad.

"Actually my parents are moving."  
GASP went all the girls. 

"That's terrible Hojo."

Yuki echoed Eri's statement.

"Ya that's…rather sudden."

"I know. Actually today is my last day."

"Why did you tell us?"

That was Ayumi.

"Well I didn't want to make anyone sad. Goodbyes are so depressing."

Ya right I can't wait to get away from you human spawn!

Ayumi sighed.

"Poor Kagome, have you told her yet? She's going to be sad."

What are you girls on? Surely you're not that blind? Kagome can't even stand me. 

Yasashiku shook his head in disbelieve. These girls were so dense sometimes. Why couldn't they see that Kagome didn't like him? Why couldn't they see that she had someone else that she was close to?

Although their denseness is going to pay off now.

"Well I was thinking about that…and well I've got an idea."

Ayumi looked up at him in curiosity as did her two friends.

"I feel really bad about leaving her when she's so sick and all. So I was thinking…I know this guy…and well."  
Yuki suddenly squealed as she caught his drift.

"A blind date! That's wonderful Hojo. Your so grown up and nice! Kagome will love it. She never gets to go out."

Eri clapped her hands excited.

"What's his name?"

And Ayumi finished with.

"What does he look like?"

Hojo laughed good naturally holding his hands up as if to ward off the question.

"One at a time. His name is Tekeshi; he's a friend of mine. Ummm he had black hair about this tall."

Hojo lifted his hand slightly above his own head.

"And very handsome…or at least that's what every girl that sees him says."

Three pairs of shining eyes looked up at him. Yasashiku shuddered; no he did not envy Kagome with these friends. 

God I can't wait to get out of here.

Kagome waited until Mirokou had come back from talking with Inuyasha before she grabbed him by the arm and excused herself. 

Sango and Shippou were very surprised that Kagome would willing be alone with the lecher. However they shrugged to each other and went about breaking camp. The morning was late and if they meant to get anywhere today they had to get going.

Mirokou found himself hard pressed to keep up with an upset Kagome. 

Hope this isn't about Inuyasha…or about me. If looks could kill.

Finally once they were out of a certain demon dogs ear range Kagome stopped and turned around. 

Mirokou looked at her expectedly, but she suddenly seemed to have developed lockjaw because she couldn't force the words out.

"Is this about Inuyasha?"

Mirokou asked, remembering the talk he had just had with the hanyou. 

Kagome shook her head.

"No this is about me."

Mirokou's eyes suddenly lit up and he grabbed her hands. Kagome's eyes went wide…then halfway closed in disgust.

"About you as in you've decided to bear my child?"

"No…"

"Oh."

:slap:

"Ouch."

"Now kept your hands to yourself Mirokou."

Kagome rubbed her hand, which stung a little from her slap and glared at Mirokou.

Surely this womanizer can keep focused long enough to help me. I'm really scared to go home. I won't go home until I learn a little about my powers.

Kagome opened her mouth and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened the day before. She even admitted to holding back her powers in a fight. Afraid of what might happen if she let it lose.

Mirokou's eyes just got wider and wider as she spoke until finally he just keeled over his feet twitching in the air.

"Mirokou?"

Mirokou made a scene of himself for a few more seconds before sitting up in his typical cross-legged fashion. He motioned for Kagome to do the same.

"Ok let me get this straight Kagome. One there are youkai's in your time. And two you're saying you've been hiding some vast power that none of us, not even Inuyasha knows about."

"Yes."

Mirokou crossed his arms as well deep in thought. 

"I want to feel this power. I can't feel anything different right now?"

"Well…"

Kagome started uncertain.

"Well it's like…it falls asleep or something when I'm not using it. I don't really know how to explain."

"Kagome…show me this power."

Mirokou opened his eyes so she could see how dead serious he was. Kagome shifted uncomfortable. 

"I don't want the others to know yet. I don't know enough about it."

Mirokou nodded.

She's scared of this power. I can't hold it against her that she's kept it a secret. People that are afraid usually try to hide what makes them different or afraid. Its human nature. I'm glad though she's finally coming out. We just might have a new and powerful weapon against Naraku if this turns out right.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll touch you…err on the arm."

Mirokou added hastily as Kagome looked about to blow in anger.

"And you just find the power within you. You don't have to let it out. Just find it, and I shall be able to feel it."  
Kagome nodded although he could see she didn't trust him, or didn't trust his hand he should say. 

Gently he laid his hand on her arm…careful not to touch anything else. For once he was totally into the job ahead of him. 

"I'm ready Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes and looked within. It wasn't hard to find the power. It never was, it was just sleeping underneath her skin. It pulsed and moved a little like a snake wrapping around itself, as she let her mind touch it. She didn't let it out although she could tell it wanted out. She merely showed Mirokou where it was. 

It was strange really she could actually feel Mirokou looking inside with her. Could feel his mind stop in shock as it felt over the power within. Surprisingly quick he withdrew from her. 

Kagome opened her eyes in confusion. Why had he run away like that?

"Mirokou?"

Mirokou was laying flat on his back breathing hard. His face was so white and clammy looking that it actually scared her.

"Mirokou? Are you alright?"

He raised his hand to stop her from coming to his side. That was strange beyond belief for the woman. When did Mirokou even stop one of the girls from getting within groping range? 

"I'm alright Kagome-sama."

"You don't look or sound alright?"

Mirokou took a couple of deep breaths calming himself. It took every bit of his Buddhist training to overcome himself and remain calm. He closed his eyes deep in mediation, Kagome seeing this sat back and waited for what he had to say.

By the Gods, how is this possible? Kagome is a human. True she is a Miko but she's also untrained. She's never been purified and has even fallen in love. A true Miko would lose power because of this. 

But this whatever it was that sleeps within is beyond anything I've ever felt. This is beyond any of us. Kagome…that power had nearly killed me just looking around. 

Mirokou's eyebrow twitched. 

The fact that this power is willing to sleep like that speaks either of great control on Kagome's part…or the power is completely happy the way it is.

But how long will it stay like that. Someday it will awaken…that is the nature of these things.

What should we do?

Mirokou opened his eyes. He knew what should be done. But he wasn't sure they could do it without arousing suspicion. He also did not know if it would help. 

Inuyasha and the others knowing is the least of our worries. If Naraku finds out he might try to use Kagome to his own ends. That must not happen. 

"Kagome-sama…this is frightening to say the least."

Kagome whitened a little, but she swallowed her fear and nodded.

"Kagome-sama, I think we should talk to Kaede before we do anything. Being a Hoshi is different than a Miko. Although I'm not sure if that is what you are anymore. And you should tell no one else! No one must know of this…do not mention it anymore, not even to me understood."

Kagome nodded a little scared. 

At least now I know I'm not over reacting. Mirokou is worried as well. I'm glad I finally told someone. My shoulders feel less tense already.

A slim figure moved in the dark. Moving in silence, moving in secret. Every shadow was his friend, every sound his enemy. 

The figure stopped as he came upon a light. The single dirty light bulb lighted the even smaller room. It casted half shadows across his face. 

A face covered in a black mask. Dark intelligent eyes shone reflecting the light just slightly. 

The figure moved so that not so much light hit him.

The movement made his prey wary.

For by the small light an average looking man crouched over that of what used to be a woman. It was hard to tell anymore. 

The man…no the youkai looked up from his kill and wiped his blood stained mouth. His beady ugly eyes looked out into the darkness. 

He shifted his weight from foot to foot unsure what to do. The watcher could feel his unease at the darkness around him.

The darkness a moment ago had been his friend. Allowing him to hunt and eat the woman in peace. Now it was against him hiding possible dangers. 

The Hunter…for that was what he was placed a pair of small goggles over his eyes. They served two purposes. One was to see perfectly in the dark. Something not even a youkai could do totally. And the second purpose was so that the Hunter could see through the shield protecting the youkai.

The land became red as the goggles turned on silently. The man's shape twisted and then became solid again. But the new image was totally different than before. Where an average if a little ugly man had been, a grotesque youkai stood.

It was a snake Youkai…or maybe a lizard. It was hard to tell sometimes since the snakes could grow arms and legs to move around better.

The Hunter took a deep breath. 

He hadn't meant to go hunting today. Today was supposed to be his day off. However when he had felt the kill, he had to follow his calling. 

Luckily being a workaholic paid off in times like this. Because the Hunter never went anywhere without his gear.

The Hunter tightened his hold on his favorite weapon…a sword. 

He attacked.

The youkai saw him the moment he moved and totally dropped all his shields. The monster grew twice his size and attacked as well. The monster spit something foul smelling at the running hunter. The hunter however was quick and jumped aside. 

Two pairs of eyes narrowed in hate as the Hunter jumped at his prey. His sword raised above his head…the youkai readied another blast.

Only one pair saw anything after that moment. 

The Hunter dropped to the ground his sword smoking. The last glow of magic faded into nothing. 

The Hunter still breathed. 

Standing up the Hunter removed his mask…revealing smooth skin, a small nose and full lips. The Hunter was really a Huntress.

Hisano breathed deeply a moment enjoying the rush of battle and the exhilaration of a flawless victory. She hadn't even been touched. 

She sheathed her sword still hot from the magic she had put in it and reached for her cell phone. 

"Oi ya I have two bodies to be picked up, one human female, youkai male."

She hung up after giving the address, not brothering to listen to the sounds of congratulation that were no doubt going to be voiced.

It was all old news to her.

Hisano's eyes narrowed as she looked at the dead youkai. Pain and hatred so strong she could taste it rose up like bile. She spit on the corpse.

"Rest in hell you son of a bitch!"

Her eyes then rested on the corpse of the woman. A young one not even 20 yet by the looks of it. 

Hisano felt no pity for the woman. She was dead, her pain was over. Although she did felt a little sorry for the family. 

You'll just be another run away I guess. A missing person that no one will ever find. To bad kid.

Hisano shook her head and smiled at herself.

What am I saying? She's can't be much younger than I am…if she is at all. 

But…

Another part of her mind said.

I feel so much older. 

Hisano sighed and put up her shields again. Instead of a battle tired warrior, that of a young pretty businesswoman took her place. 

Hisano looked over herself making double sure her light peach power suite was perfect, that her sword looked like the briefcase a woman like her might carry and that nothing, not even her hair…or her smell was out of place. 

The shields were perfect…not the strongest around but perfectly serviceable. 

She had lived this long with them. 

Setting her face into a pleasant seductive smile Hisano walked out of the dark building. No one on the busy Chicago street gave her a second glance…well they did but they didn't really look at her, only her breasts or her ass. Just as she liked it. The less she gave them to remember…and the less they looked at her face the better.

She was nothing to them but a pretty body walking by.

Just as it should be. 

Hisano looked around her face pleasant but her eyes hard as stone. Her senses stretched searching for anything that might mean a youkai nearby. 

She felt nothing.

She almost growled to herself. Oh Kami how she hated the fact that the most noticeable energy was that of terrified humans. It was by those humans that most youkai's were found. If the human was killed they could actually pinpoint, just like she had done today where they had been killed. This only worked for some reason if the human was killed by a youkai. 

It infuriated her that she usually had to wait until a youkai killed someone before she could hunt them. 

And sometimes even then it didn't work. Sometimes the human was killed to quickly, or the place the youkai killed was shielded. 

There were so many what if's and maybe's in her line of work.

But I made a kill today…just now because of that. The youkai was stupid to kill her like that. He had tortured her making sure she was scared of him. It was like a fucking beacon in the dark. He deserved to die. 

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. Hisano sighed and seriously considered not picking it up. It was probably her boss going to yell at he for making a kill on her vacation. 

Oh well

She picked up the phone.

"Hisano here."

"Hisano-sama, do you know who I am?"

Hisano blinked in surprise. This wasn't her boss…and it wasn't anyone that she knew. Her eyes narrowed, how had this guy gotten her number. This was a very secured line. The only ones to know it was her Team leader and the one above him.

"No."

She let him know how she felt by the tone of her voice. He laughed.

"My name is Hisoka."

Hisano gasped and stopped in her tracks. She got bumped into by a few passing humans almost dropping her phone. As quickly as she could without raising suspicion made her way to a dark corner so she could talk more openly.

"Hisoka as in the number one killer in the Hunters Guild?"

A deep voice laughed softly again.

"Aye that one. Although it's been a long time since I last went a field."

"What can I do for you sir?"

Hisano wasn't sure what to do. Hisoka was so above her in the ladder of the hunter's guild it wasn't funny. She was just a plain hunter, not even a leader of a team yet. Hisoka was the best there had ever been, was even serving last she heard on the high Council. 

What would he want with her? Why was he calling her?

"You get to the point quickly Hunter. That's good, the reason I called is. I am assigned to an important mission in Japan. I'm putting together a team. I want you to be on it. I know this is your vacation, but your Region leader said he didn't think you would mind."

"HELL no I don't mind."

Hisano felt her heart go into her chest. This was her chance…her chance to make a difference. To move up and finally become someone in the Guild. 

I can't believe this. He's actually asking me personally to join his team. I can't believe it!

"Good I thought you would think this way. I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow. Have everything ready for a long trip. We're not sure how long this will take…or how dangerous it will get. Be prepared!"

With that he hung up leaving a slack jawed Hisano standing speechless in a dirty alley. 


	4. four

An: Man I'm on a role here. 2 chapters written in 3 days that has to be a record for me or something. 

_Anyway tell me what you think. I love reviews like the air._

Far away in the United States, a college kid named Brian watched somewhat concerned and very curious as his college roomie Noriyuku packed away the last of his stuff. He wasn't sure what was going on. However he knew enough to be worried.

Noriyuku passed out yesterday. I almost called an ambulance but then he woke up by himself. And now he's got some fire under his ass to go back to Japan? I don't get it, something's going on, something he's not telling me. 

_Is he sick or something? Gods what's going on here?_

"Noriyuku man I don't understand why you have to go back to Japan. We've got finals this week…and what about the party Saturday. Kim's expecting you to be there man."  
Noriyuku brushed back his short black hair and sighed. He had already been over this…over and over. Fixing a golden glare on his roommate Noriyuku spoke.

"I've told you…man…I have to go back. Something's come up. I can't explain…it's a family thing."

The glare was enough to shut Brian up for about three seconds. 

Noriyuku sighed again and cracked his knuckles. God humans could be so annoying. Couldn't the guy just take a hint already? 

Noriyuku brushed past his roommate and threw on a shirt…after sniffing it carefully. Laundry was a sin in this dorm so some things…became…how should he put it, er…smelly. 

Well this shirt smelled somewhat iffy to him, but considering how sensitive his nose was that was a good thing. It meant the shirt was clean (of course what normal people call clean and college kids do are two different things).

He threw on the shirt. It was a Colts NFL shirt. He had went to a game not long ago and had bought it as a souvenir. He liked the English writing on it. 

Finally losing his patience Noriyuku did what he rarely if never did…he raised he voice.

"BRIAN!"

Brian startled and looked at his normally cool and collective roommate nearly glowing in anger. He gulped as he realized maybe he had been a little too nosey.

"Brian…listen. I can't tell you anything more. I have to go now."

Grabbing his suite case and plan ticket Noriyuku glared at his roommate before walking out and slamming the door shut.

Noriyuku walked down the hall at a fast clipped pace. He didn't wave or even nod to the people that he knew. And of course his face scared off most that even thought about stopping him to talk. He couldn't slow down now. He couldn't waste a moment. 

I'm not sure what I felt yesterday. Something very strong, but something…raw, whoever had this power…the girl who has this power. She's untrained, totally untrained. Although she knows a little about energies and such. Maybe she knows people who use their powers. 

Noriyuku closed his eyes seeing the young girl that his vision had brought to him.

So young, and pretty. I wonder who you are? I wonder if I can protect you? I almost feel like I know you, although I've never seen you before.

_What is your name I wonder? My vision didn't tell me that. In fact there was a lot it didn't tell me. Like where you live, what kind of person you are…whether you shall survive the battles to come. _

Noriyuku shuddered as he climbed into his car. 

I wonder if you know what kind of destiny you've set in motion. Probably not…you seem to be a very happy young lady. 

Noriyuku drove like a manic in his custom Bentley as he drove toward the airport. Every second counted he was sure. Already he could feel the cold hand of death surrounding himself and the ones close to him. He had to find that girl. He had to…he had to…well he didn't really know what he had to do. But he was sure he would know once he found her. 

Maybe I can stop all the death I foresaw. 

Suddenly another vision tried to grip him. Under normal circumstances, visions came slowly. He was warned way in advance of their coming and usually could just ignore them or make them go away. 

This vision like the one he had yesterday right after the power surge was nothing like that. It hit him like a ton of bricks making him slow and unable to focus on anything. 

He swerved almost hitting a semi…he couldn't see or hear anything. Painfully he pushed it back until he had the car safely on the side of the road. Breathing hard he fought with the pictures and sounds that were forcing their way to his brain.

Gods he hated this. 

Why is this happening, I haven't had the visions forced upon me since I was a child. I can control my powers now. GODS.

Noriyuku barely had the presence of mind to reinforce his shield so none of the American Hunters would sense him. While America was a lot different than Japan the Hunters still-hunted. And he would be an easy picking right now since he could barely move. He grabbed his head in pain as the searing heat of vision started to settle. He couldn't stop it. And just like yesterday he had no choice but to see what the future held.

Could that girl's power be triggering the visions? It's possible that she disrupted something and it's causing my power to go haywire. 

Noriyuku groaned his head felt like it was splitting apart. 

Everything started to go black and 'other' images and sounds, ones that didn't belong in his head started to take over and suddenly without anywarning other than a strange feeling of wieghtlessness…he wasn't where he had been before. 

Noriyuku blinked in surprise as the pain of vision left him. He looked around…then moved his fingers in front of his face. He could…see, and hear…he could move. But that didn't make sense.

Surprisingly instead of the vision being like a movie. Where he had no control and could only watch. He found himself in something like a virtual world.

I'm inside a vision. Strange…this is a first.

Intrigued he walked around the simple yet elegant room. It was a boardroom he was sure. Sitting down at the large oak table in the center of the room were several humans. 

Judging by their dress they were wealthy…one however grabbed his attention.

He walked closer to the human, studying his features in the dim light.

He knew this human.

My god is that Hisoka. I thought he was dead? This…this must be the Hunters Headquarters. And these are their Top Leaders…their Masters. Where is this? 

Noriyuku watched and listened as the Hunters Leaders…for that was what they were. Discussed what to do about the power. 

He watched a Hisoka became the leader of the assignment.

My god…I have to get to Japan now! I have to find that girl. Hisoka is a monster…a human monster.

The image blurred…and Noriyuku found himself somewhere else. Judging by the buildings somewhere in Japan. It was strange being flung into a totally different place so quickly, but a lifetime of visions had prepared and trained him to deal with it. He was just getting his bearings when…a young woman walked by. 

Noriyuku froze in surprise…in fact the entire vision froze. 

Surprised Noriyuku looked around him and at the frozen world. He could see people in mid stride, birds in mid flight. Hell even a child who had been tripping and falling was frozen. 

This is weird. I've never had visions like this before.

He shook his head and walked over to the girl. He was scared of what he would see, of what he would smell. For even in this world he could still smell things.

A young face…black hair and eyes. He remembered this face, he remembered laughing eyes and a warm smile. But…she wasn't right.

Instead of the warm look he was expecting, the woman in front of him looked so cold. Cold and hard, he could almost feel her anger at the world, could feel her hate toward Youkai's. 

Noriyuku's heart constricted painfully in his chest as he realized who and what she was.

He came out of the vision.

"NO!"

He screamed before he could stop himself. 

"OH GOD no!"

Noriyuku shook unable to express what he was feeling. He closed his golden eyes, which were for the first time since he was a small child filled with tears. 

God he hated this damn 'gift' why did he have to see these things. It would be better if he didn't. Blood dripped from his hands where his nails dug into his palms. 

The pain, physical pain helped him to focus. Noriyuku blinked staring at the long highway ahead of him and the cars whizzing by. 

How fragile everything is. How easily destroyed everything normal and comfortable is.

Suddenly more tired than he ever remembered being, Noriyuku leaned his head against the steering wheel. His heart still pounded in his chest, a lump formed in his throat.

"Oh god what am I going to tell him."

Forcing himself to move Noriyuku restarted the car and drove to the airport without incident. 

Inuyasha looked somewhat sadly down at the flowers he had collected. 

They didn't quiet look as nice as they did when he first picked them. They were limp, squished with several of their colorful petal falling off. 

Of course hiding them inside his rat fire fur probably hadn't been the best of ideas in the world.

But what could he do. Mirokou and Kagome had suddenly for no apparent reason had to go back to Kaede. They were being very closed mouthed about it. It wasn't like he could go walking around with dead flowers in his hand all day. Shippou would tease him to no end. 

God damn it this made him mad.

Whatever's up has something to do with what was bothering Kagome…I know it. But then why did she tell the monk what was wrong and not me? She supposed to tell me what's bothering her. Isn't that how it works? 

Inuyasha growled and stood up annoyed. These flowers were no good now. 

He would just have to go and pick some more once they got to Kaede's. 

Why is it? No matter what I do I can't do anything right when it has to do with Kagome. Everything seems to go wrong right when things start to look good. I don't understand. Is the universe out to get me or something? I'm begining to think I must have pissed off a god in another life or something. 

Inuyasha kicked a tiny stone out of his way as he joined Kagome and the others as they started back. He didn't look at Kagome and she didn't seem to want to talk to him. 

Be nice, pick flowers…don't call bitch or wench. How can guys remember all this stuff? It's down right confusing man. Nothing makes sense…I almost wish Kagome was a demon dog…or at least had the instincts of one. Then I would know what to do. Humans are so strange.Man I suck when it comes to women.

Inuyasha muttered angrily drawing the attention of Kagome. As she looked behind her what she saw made her want to go ahhhh. 

Inuyasha's face was down right cute with his sad face, pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. He looked so sad and deep in thought.

I wonder what's wrong with him? He seems nervous and sad? I wonder why? Now that I think about it he hasn't even talked to me since breakfast…not even to complain about going back. 

Kagome frowned slightly. In all the fuss over her, she had forgotten all about Inuyasha. Maybe he felt left out, or neglected. He did tend to want to be an attention hog. He usually got jealous whenever she paid more attention to anybody. 

Yet he hasn't said a word. Something bugging him a lot. 

Kagome slowed down slightly allowing Inuyasha to catch up. He didn't seem to notice her as they walked beside each other. 

Kagome remained silent knowing good and well that Inuyasha knew she was beside him. He would talk when he felt like it. She was just giving him some support. 

"Kagome…" 

He started…then stopped unsure what to say. And maybe just a little nervous about getting sat. He knew how she was whenever he questioned her actions. She got mad at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed a little. How could he express what he was feeling? How could he tell her anything about himself? He didn't even know where to start. 

"Why…umm why."

Kagome sighed, so he wanted to know why they were going back. Figures he wouldn't have anything new to say. 

Figures he would have to question me like this. Geezz has it ever occurred to him that something was wrong! Does anything but the shards matter to him!

"Because Inuyasha I feel like going back!"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looked up in surprise at Kagome's angry face. 

That wasn't what I was going to say. Why does she just assume things so quickly?

Gulp…that looks like a sit face if I ever saw one.

"No no no…that's not what I was going to say."

Inuyasha managed to stutter out before she said the magic word. He also held his hands up in hopes of warding of the 'sit'. If he got sat now Kagome wouldn't listen to him and then he might never get a chance to ask his question. It was hell just getting the courage to ask now. If he was sat that courage would go away. 

Kagome's face changed to that of anger to a more…angry confused look.

"Well what were you going to say then Inuyasha!"

She was still angry with him and not quiet believing that that wasn't what he was going to say. Inuyasha was way to predictable. She knew him.

"I was going to ask…why did…um…why did you tell Mirokou what was wrong."

"Huh?"

Now it was Kagome's turned to be surprised.

"Why did you tell Mirokou what was wrong and not me?"

His sad puppy dog face was back. Kagome just stared at him more flabbergasted than anything else. 

He wanted me to tell him what was wrong? He noticed…Inuyasha really noticed something was bothering me. And now he's sad because I told Mirokou and not him. 

A soft warm fuzzy feeling started to form in her chest. It wasn't the first time she felt itaround him. But it was the first time it happened and Kikyou wasn't somehow involved. She blushed wanting to turn away…yet unable to.

Inuyasha's soft Amber eyes changed right before her eyes, they turned bright and shiny. They looked so deep and emotional. 

He was looking at her in a way that Kagome thought he never would.

He then did something that blew her away. 

He smiled at her. AT her…Kagome he smiled at Kagome. And for once she knew that he wasn't seeing her as a part of Kikyou. He really smiled at her.

Inuyasha stuttered a bit as he continued.

"You…were worried and I well I was just wondering. Umm I've been…thinking…lot lately…and ummm here."

Inuyasha reached into his rat fire. He had kept the flowers even though they weren't perfect. He grimaced at the not so nice weeds now.

"Umm sorry they don't keep very long."

He shoved the flowered into a very shocked Kagome hands and quickened his pace considerably. He was up ahead of even Sango in just a few seconds. 

Kagome looked down at the flowers. Her face was burning up with the blush that stained her cheeks. God it felt like she was glowing.

Kagome took a deep breath of air when what happened suddenly hit her. 

He likes me. Me as Kagome. But what about Kikyou? Did he decide not to go to hell with her? What happened…to change his mind so suddenly? 

Kagome looked ahead at the Hanyou. All she could see was the back of his long white hair. She didn't know how but she could tell he was blushing as badly as she. She looked back down at the flowers. Like he said they had seen better days. But the fact that he had actually done something like pick flowers for her spoke volumes. 

Wow Inuyasha, I didn't know you knew how to be nice. And now that I think about it, since he went and spoke with Mirokou he hasn't called me a bitch once? Whoa Even weirder…Inuyasha taking advice. 

I don't understand all of this right now…but I'm really happy.

Kiyoshi walked around the school that would soon bare his name. It was silly really; he hadn't done anything important enough to name a building after him. All he had done was give money. He had more than enough of that for himself. 

It was a stupid thing, money. It made humans and some youkai act weird. They did things they normally wouldn't do just for money. 

Kiyoshi understood that money was a type of power so he could understand them wanting it for that reason. But it was at best an uncertain power. Money was easily spent and once spent was unusually gone. Money was easily devalued; take the stock market crash in the 30's. 

Kiyoshi smiled he had been one of the few people in the world not be touched by that American crash. He had seen it coming a mile away and had put all of his liquid assents into gold and other metals. After that all he had to do was wait it out. A few years or even a few decades were nothing to him.

_Don't say that. You know sometimes they do matter. _

Kiyoshi cleared his throat a little angry with himself for his lose of control. He shouldn't have even thought of that. His mind was betraying him today.

He tried not to remember things like that that.

But you can't forget. Every single one of her faces…you remember each one like you saw them yesterday. Like she was looking at you with those eyes…the eyes that never changed right now. You remember…you just don't want to think. 

Kiyoshi pushed away such thoughts. It made no difference to him. It really didn't. So what that sometimes...every now and then time was important to him. 

So what that sometimes the years became painfully noticeable…and sometimes the short human life span became a curse. 

He would deal with it. Deal with it like he always did. 

Goodbye was not forever and even death was short lived. 

"Kiyoshi-sama?"

Kiyoshi shook his head annoyed that someone would interrupt his thoughts, and at the same time glad they did. He glanced at the schools principle. 

He was a short man with plumb cheeks and a warm look about him. He could tell both staff and students liked him a lot. 

Kiyoshi looked away and stared at some construction workers. Things were beginning to get underway. If everything went well by the start of next school year the school would look brand-new.

"Is something the matter Kiyoshi-sama?"

Kiyoshi sighed.

"Just Kiyoshi…and well I'm not sure about the schools future name."

Mr. Skinner blinked his skin wrinkling in worry. 

"I suggested they rename the school after you Kiyoshi-sama. I thought it appropriate since you've put so much money into it."

Kiyoshi set his golden stare on the man; it wasn't a particular hard stare. Just enough to make him nervous. 

"I'm not the kind of man to have buildings named after. I'm rich…that's it. I haven't done anything worthwhile or important."

Kiyoshi's eyes grew sad, he was thinking of the past.

Mr. Skinner noticing Kiyoshi-sama's change in attitude didn't speak for a moment. This was so unlike the cold businessman he had seen before. He looked…almost regretful, or heartbroken.

"If you don't like the name we picked perhaps you should choose a name."

Kiyoshi's eyebrow rose slightly. What did he know of naming a school? 

A flash of a smiling face caught his attention. His sharp eyes almost to quickly searched for the source. He felt deflated when he saw the human. His unconscious and conscious minds were warring with each other today. He knew it wasn't her, couldn't be her. Yet he had looked for her all the same.

What was that? You know better Sesshoumaru. She isn't here. What is the matter with me today? I'm in the past more than the now.

Kiyoshi shook his head angry at his thoughts. He then grew thoughtful. She had been the type to do great things. She had done great things.

She was more than worthy of having a school named after her.

"Rai…could you name the school Rai?"

Mr. Skinner thought over the name…Rai meant Trust. Rai High…Trust High sounded all right to him. He was also sure the board would like it as well. It said something about the attitude this new school would have.

"Sure Kiyoshi-sama…might I ask why that name."

Kiyoshi watched as another young black haired girl walked by. Her happy smile and laughing eyes forced him further into the past. It took a great strength of will to make the words go past his lips.

"Someone I once knew…a long time ago."

Mr. Skinner's eyes widened then he looked down. 

He's so sad. I wonder what happened to her…a girl named Rei? Sounds more than just a break up, I wonder if she died.

Mr. Skinner nodded before excusing himself and leaving the disturbing young man. He was extremly glad over what Kiyoshi-sama was doing for them. But that didn't mean he would want to have dinner with the man or even met him in a darkened alley. 

Kiyoshi just plain gave him the creeps. 

Kiyoshi waited until Mr. Skinner was out of sight before walking slowly away, seemingly without purpose. 

Several of the school kids noticed him, most of them female. Females that giggled and whispered about him. He sighed inwardly, especially since he could hear every word…what was it with young girls and butts? These humans seemed fascinated by them…especially his. 

Kiyoshi ducked under a yellow construction tape. Since he was the boss nobody even bothered to ask him why he was in this area. They quickly forgot about him as he entered a bathroom that had been blocked off from the students and staff. 

Once inside Kiyoshi looked around and then sniffed the bathroom. He was not alone.

"Yasashiku?"

"Kiyoshi-sama, I am here."

A boy with short black hair came out of his hiding places in a bathroom stall.

The boy looked around carefully, sniffing the air just as his Lord had done before bowing low to his master.

"How does everything go Kiyoshi-sama?"

Kiyoshi sighed, he knew better than to correct the Sama part. Yasashiku had been doing it for hundreds of years. He wasn't about to stop now.

"Fine…that Skinner is nosey."

Kiyoshi turned slightly so that Yasashiku couldn't see his face. He was angry although not necessarily at the school principle. The man hadn't meant to be nosey it was just a trait of all humans. Kiyoshi was lucky to have gotten off without more unnerving questions. 

"What about you Yasashiku? Have you finished up here?"

The boy that the school knew as Hojo bowed again.

"Hai, Kagome doesn't know it yet but her and Tekeshi have a blind date set up for this Saturday…if she comes back. If not then Kagome's friends will bug her until she reschedules. I have their promise that they won't stop until they go on one date."

"And you believe these girls can do that?"

Kiyoshi raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Yasashiku. The demon muttered something about annoying stubborn humans before continuing.

"Hai Kiyoshi-sama. It was because of the girls that I went on dates with Kagome. They are…"

Yasashiku waved his hand searching for the right word.

"Very insistent."

Kiyoshi nodded and fully turned from his servant. 

"Good job. Hopefully you'll do even better with Renjiro."

Yasashiku almost glowed with Kiyoshi's praise. He dropped to his knees overcome and bowed his head several time before he could even speak. And by that time Kiyoshi had already left. 

Hojo raised himself off the ground brushing his pants off before leaving himself. A large idiot smile pasted on his face.

Ah Sesshoumaru-sama…to be praised by you even after all these years. This Jaken is very very happy.

Tekeshi felt like shit! That was the only word even close to describing how he felt. His head was splitting apart, his stomach wouldn't keep anything down…and he just felt like dieing. 

Not long ago he had woken up in his own bed totally wasted and having the hangover of the century. He didn't remember going home. So he assumed that Kiyoshi or maybe his secretary had brought him back. 

The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he had potting soil all over him, and why there was plant leaves in his hair.

Grrr…teaches me to get drunk. But oh man I needed it so bad. So many things are happening at once. First Kagome…which is making me nervous enough. I don't know how I'm going to get and keep her without getting ever hunter on the planet after my ass. Goddamn Hunters, why does it matter if a demon mates with a human? I can see if it's against the humans will…but if we love each other. It should be none of their goddamn fucking business.

Tekeshi had left his apartment in a foul almost evil mood. He definatly didn't feel hot. But then again he was much to nervous to stay home all day. Fresh air (as fresh as it could be in this day and age) sounded very good to him. So he had gone for a walk. 

Tekeshi looking as bad as felt saw a small dinner and decided to go in. Man he needed some coffee…blackest they had. He sat down at the counter rubbing his headache tiredly.

"Coffee, black please."

The waitress a pretty human with light brown hair and green eyes smiled suggestivly at him.

"You should feed that hang over with more than that sugar. How about some eggs as well?"  
_Eggs, that does sound good…if my stomach can keep it down._

"Sure whatever…um scrambled please."

The waitress winked at him before turning to fix his order. 

Tekeshi sighed. 

5 hundred years…waiting for one girl to be born. 5 hundred years without even a girlfriend. In fact he had been totally faithful to Kagome the entire time…that had to be a record or something. 

Sure he had been tempted a few times; hell he was male after all. He was a demon not a saint. However he had turned down every girl. Whether she be human or demon.

Hell there was even that one time when he was in Los Angles and some dude O.o started hitting on him. That had been an eye opener for the Hanyou. And well to make a long story short he had said no to that as well.

Tekeshi shuddered slightly at the memory. Not that he didn't have anything against that kind of life. What a person did on his own time was his own business. 

He just didn't swing that way. 

Which brought him back to his original thoughts. 

He loved Kagome…Kagome he was sure loved him. Well his past self right now, but she would love him now to. So why the fuck did it matter to the Hunters whether or not they mated. 

Its because they hate Hanyou's worse than demons. Hanyou's energies are different that normal demons. They can't feel them as clearly…they feel too human. It would be hard if not impossible to follow a lot of Hanyou's around. And most Hanyou's are more demon than human in nature. 

The waitress handed him his coffee and eggs, he smiled at her. 

I wonder what they would do if they found out about me? I'm sure they think that they've killed all the hanyou's. I'm sure most demons think there are no more as well. 

Well thanks to me and Kiyoshi, I can name half a dozen…but we're the only ones left. If it wasn't for Kiyoshi making this territory a 'safe haven'of a sort I don't think the others would have lived. I'm not sure if I would have lived.

Tekeshi took a sip of his coffee, feeling almost instantly better as the hot liquid hit his stomach.

_If it wasn't for Kiyoshi I would still be unstable. I would still have to carry around __Tetsusaiga__ or risk transforming. That right there would mean death now. __Tetsusaiga __gives off way to much magic for personal shields to hold back totally. Only more stable barries like the ones at my apartment can hide the Fang. _

_Without Kiyoshi I would have become marked. _

I'm more demon than human now. Hell I don't even turn human during the New Moon anymore. Although if I wanted to I could. And all because of Kiyoshi…Sesshoumaru.

I wonder what made him change his mind about me? Was it the little girl Rin? 

Possibly…I've never thought to ask him. Don't think I will either. He doesn't like talking about her. Same thing will happen to me I suppose once Kagome turns old and dies.

Tekeshi stiffened as the thought he had been pushing back for centuries hit him full force.

Kagome was human…unlike him; she would grow old and die. It had to happen…it happened to all humans. It had happened to Rin. It had happened to Rei. 

It would happen to Kagome.

Don't think about it Inuyasha. You can't help fate. It is a human's fate to be bound by death. Love is worth it. Kagome is worth it. She was worth waiting 5 hundred years for…she's worth an eternity of pain. One lifetime with her is worth everything…even death. 

Tekeshi thought back to when he had known her. Before Kagome there had been Kikyou…although he hadn't really loved her. She had been much to cold for him. 

I wonder why I never thought of this when I first knew her. I never thought about what would happen to me after she was gone. It was always for the now. 

Of course…I am older now…and I've seen the hell that Sesshoumaru lives with everyday. I wonder if I'll become like that. Searching for my lost love but never finding her. 

I know Kiyoshi still looks for her. When we are in a crowd I can see his eyes darting back and forth…searching for that face…those eyes. 

Tekeshi stood up his eggs untouched. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. 

He smiled sadly at the waitress and gave her two large bills (hundred dollars). He then surprised her by simply turning around and walking out. 

The waitress thus got the biggest tip of her life. 

What to do now? I got till Saturday for my date? 

Tekeshi mumbled as he thought about maybe going to see if Kiyoshi was busy. A good sparing match against his brother might be just what he needed to keep his mind off of Kagome. 

Man after so long you would think I wouldn't be this nervous. 

Tekeshi sighed and just continued to walk. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than here. 

He watched as the humans…and a few demons by the smell continued about their business. 

Tekeshi's eyes narrowed at the demon scents. After a quick scan he relaxed, a few he actually knew. They worked for him and Kiyoshi. The others smelled like normal peaceful demons, which basically meant none smelled like human blood. 

After relaxing he leaned against a wall just so he could watch them pass by. 

There were so many humans now days. The world was full of them. They were almost like ants in the way they buzzed about. 

Tekeshi never got tired of just watching them, of smelling them, trying to understand them. Sometimes he would try to piece together their lives by a glance. Little hints they gave his eyes and nose, were very telling. He could tell if a man was cheating on his wife/girlfriend. He could tell if someone used drugs, drank or smoked. He could see a lot. 

Tekeshi was so engrossed in wasting time watching humans he probably would never see again that at first he didn't notice it. 

However when his brain finally aroused at the smell his body tensed. 

He smelled blood…human blood. 

Reaching out his senses he searched for the characteristic human terror factor that signaled a demon as causing the blood. 

This was he knew was how Hunters found most of the demons. They could feel the energy created by the victim's terror. Most demons didn't know this. They couldn't feel the energy the way humans could. 

Being half human he could sense it as well. 

Hmm, should I do something? This demon is broadcasting his kill for every hunter in the area to feel. Most likely he won't live long. Then again this is my land, demons know very well here that the Lords don't take to killing humans. 

Perhaps I should enforce this dislike and stop him. The human is still alive. 

Tekeshi cursed under his breath and move quickly into the shadows. 

For extra protection incase he did encounter a Hunter he changed his shielding. After a moment where he felt nothing physically, he looked nothing like he did before. He looked a lot older, and buffer. 

He looked like one of those detectives off of some old cop show. He would also need this if the human being attacked saw him. 

Couldn't have him point to him 'Tekeshi the businessman' as his savior.

Silently he, as Kagome had always put it 'followed his nose'. He smirked at the memory. He finally understood that little song she always sung. He would have to mention that to her when he told her who he really was. 

His nose took him to a dark alley.

In the dark grimy shadows he could hear a mans muffled screams and the movements of the demon. Tekeshi sniffed lightly…smelled like an Ant youkai of some sort. It was hard to tell, like in the animal world, there were many different kinds of ant's youkai.

Tekeshi stepped out of hiding.

"Let the human go."

His voice was rough with a dangerous edge to it. The Ant turned around still in his human form. Tekeshi could see the terrified human underneath him. From the looks of it he had been poisoned.

If memory serves that shouldn't last more than a few moments. Ant Youkai poison so the victim can't move. That's why the scream sounded muffled. He couldn't open his mouth to scream.

The Ants shield was very weak and thus he could easily see through it. He watched as the ants antenna moved around smelling him up and down. 

No doubt he's confused why a demon would try and stop him.

"Ant…this land is a no sporting zone. Let the human go!"

Tekeshi brought up his claws. He knew that the ant couldn't see through his shield but he didn't need too to know that those human looking nails were sharp. 

"Fuck off! I'LL EAT YOU AS WELL DOG!"

The Ant jumped…surprising Tekeshi a little. He hadn't expected the ant to be so stupid. Dog demons were known to be one of the most…if not the most powerful kind of youkai out there. For a small fry like this insect to attack him…him Tekeshi Co-Lord of the Western Lands…well it was just pathetic.

Tekeshi growled savagely and dodged the attack easily. Under normal circumstances he would be more than willing to let this fight drag on. But no doubt the Hunters had picked up on the energies as well and were on their way. 

So he had to make this quick. 

"Sancotesou!"

The Ant never knew what hit him. 

His body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. 

Tekeshi smiled then turned toward the human. The smell of blood was strong but it didn't look like the human was terrible hurt. Nothing a few stitches couldn't take care of.

He kneeled beside him and helped the human up.

"Are you ok?"

The grateful man nodded although not sure what had happened. The human hadn't been able to see through any of the shields. They looked like two normal humans to him. Even Tekeshi's Sancotesou looked like nothing more than a knife. 

"Thank you mister. That guy…shit something was messed up with him."

Tekeshi nodded and helped the man. 

"Listen I have to leave now. Be careful and get as far away from here as possible. Trust me."

Tekeshi had added the last part because the man looked confused. The human had no idea what he had stumbled into. His only hope to escape from Hunters was to get far away. 

The Hunters wouldn't hurt him but they would ask him questions…questions that Tekeshi didn't want them to ask. If he told them that his attacker had called him dog. Well then they would know that some Dog Demons did exist. That wasn't terrible since they didn't know him, but it wouldn't be good either. The less the hunters knew the better. 

The human nodded urged on by some survival instinct and as quickly as he could started to run away.

Good, they shouldn't be able to find him. Now what to do here. I can't just leave the body. But Hunters might get here before I dispose of it. 

Tekeshi's only warning was a slightly tingling in the back of his neck. Startled he ducked just as magic soaked knife sliced through the air above him. 

Damn it should have taken off as well. Damn it. 

Tekeshi turned toward the Hunter that now wanted his blood. 

"What? Lose your human prey DEMON!"

Tekeshi raised one of his eyebrows then sighed.

Great just great the hunter thought he had attacked the human. Goddamn humans and there sense of smell.

Instead of answering Tekeshi dropped down into a defensive crouch. Hunters were normally solitary killers, but if one had problems then his friends would quickly come. They were never far from each other. 

"Hope you realize Hunter that you have no chance."

The Hunter laughed and put more power into his blade. 

"Your human prey escaped? Doesn't speak much for your strength."

Tekeshi smiled as well his human teeth flashing white. The Hunter blinked obviously not expecting such suave attitude on the demons part. 

"You still think it was me that attacked the human?"

The hunter growled at him angry. Pretty nice growl to for a human.

"Of course it was you!"

Tekeshi grunted a laugh and slowly bent over to grab one of the Ants many arms. He then casually tossed the corpse to the hunter.

The Hunters eyes went wide behind his mask.

"Use your brains Hunter. Even one as young as you can see what really happened here."

The boy…which was what he really was looked down at the corpse in shock. He then looked at the place that the human had been attacked. 

He couldn't deny know that the demon in front of him truly hadn't attacked the human. The energies lingering on the attack site were wrong. 

This demon killed the other…and then let the human go. Why? What is its purpose? 

It doesn't matter my job is to kill demons. Who cares if they start killing themselves as well? Makes our job easier.

The Hunter crouched lowered raising his knife ready to attack.

Tekeshi sighed and dropped his shields enough to allow his true power to filter through. 

With a smile he snarled at the Hunter.

"Still want to play boy! If you think you can stand against the Lord of this land, then take your best shot!"

The Hunter had visibly paled when he felt Tekeshi's true power. His eyes got even wider when he stated he was a lord as well.

Jesus Christ! What the fuck am I up against. He's not lying. He's the fucking Lord of the Western Lands! He's one of the Fucking Brothers…a Five hundred year old demon! Ah shit what have I gotten into!

The Hunter a yearling by the name of Chieko gulped and prepared himself for battle. He had no choice. It wasn't like the Demon Lord in front of him was going to let him run. He had to fight, at least then he'd die in honor. 

Tekeshi snarled at the stubborn Hunter and attacked. 

The boy hadn't even seen it coming. The demon was just to fast; he couldn't even see him as the demon flew at him. 

Chieko almost screamed in pain as razor sharp claws pierced his armor as easily as a knife through paper.He dropped his knife as his arm became totally useless. 

Chieko unable to withstand the force of the attack fell backwards onto his back. His eyes widened in fear as the Demon pinned him down, claws ready to attack. 

Even with the demons shields half down he still couldn't see the demonic traits. He guy looked completely human to him.

Shit I should have noticed this. He shields are amazing. Maybe if I noticed I would have realized how strong he was. Fuck I was stupid!

Chieko unable to met the eyes of his killer closed them tightly waiting for the end.

Tekeshi felt his demon blood rush through his ears. It kept screaming at him to finish it. Kill the Hunter enemy. Kill the human, rip him to shreds. Make him such that not even his hunter buddies would be able to tell what the hunk of meat had been at one time. 

Show them who was stronger!

Tekeshi reared back for the killing blow…when suddenly he felt something.

The energy created when a demon is about to kill a human. The energy created by a humans fear.

Tekeshi stayed his hand, his entire body tense and shaking. 

I'm causing this energy. And a lot of it. This Hunter is human…a human boy. Not even really a man yet. He's so young.

Human.

Tekeshi warred with himself. If he had been totally demon then there would have been no chance for the Hunter. Demons once pulled into a fight have to finish the fight. Especially Demons those blood called for blood…demons like Tekeshi.

But Tekeshi wasn't full demon; he had human in him as well. His mind was, even if his blood wasn't, was mostly human. 

Such slaughter didn't appeal to him. 

Tekeshi growled as the war within continued.

That growl startled Chieko, he opened his eyes surprised he still could. He looked into his killers eyes, almost asking why he wasn't dead yet. 

What he saw confused him. 

The demons brown eyes (which he was sure wasn't his) were full of conflict. The demons hand was in a killing position, yet it didn't move to finish the job.

He's fighting the blood lust.

Chieko while young had studied in earnest Demon traits and instincts. He knew very well that the blood lust existed in each and every demon. Once a kill was in the bag there was no stopping the instinct. If something threatened a demon (and a hunter no matter how weak was a threat) then the instinct came alive.

Thus seeing a demon at war with himself was a shock. Even more the shock was that the demon was fighting with himself not to kill a Hunter. 

One would think a demon would willing and eagerly kill such an enemy.

Chieko had to stifle a gasp as the demon lowered his hand breathing deeply. 

"I can't slaughter a human like this. Not even a Hunter."

Tekeshi stood up his eyes dull and tired. 

The war had taken a lot out of him. 

"Go hunter leave my lands. If I ever smell you here again I might not be able to stay my hand."

Tekeshi slowly turned, doing the unthinkable and turning his back to a Hunter. 

He left. 

Several other Hunters in the area were on their way. No doubt concerned for their comrade in arms. 

He didn't want to kill. 

Not now, not ever again. He had seen enough blood and death. He would not add to it. 


	5. five

_AN: Ok since nobody has mentioned anything yet I'm assuming I got my facts right. I had meant to double check on my dates before I posted the last chapter but forgot. _

_It's been 4 years since high school so I'm a little rusty on the little facts like when Columbus found American. I thought it was 1442…I still haven't double checked but that sounds right. (shrug) Probably doesn't matter and nobody probably cares. I don't:)_

_Umm I think that's all I wanted to say. _

_Enjoy_

Renjiro sighed and sat back in his computer chair annoyed. 

Not one goddamn lead. I've searched everywhere. I've searched the Internet, the clubs, the underground…me and Yasashiku both.

Yet no one knows whom the power is.

The power…that's what all the demons were calling him. Calling the source of the worldwide panic. It fit the guy whoever it was. The power just sounded good. Renjiro wouldn't mind it one bit if everyone called him 'the power'.

"I've got the power…lalala."

Renjiro bobbed his head; dancing to the music only he could hear.

Hmmm surely someone knows this guy. The habit of people with power is they tend to brag a little. Brag about their deeds…or if not brag at least talk to a friend about it. Secrets always get out. No one can keep anything from me…I am the master!

Renjiro frowned as Yasashiku opened the door to 'their' office. He was carrying a tray of donut's and coffee. He noticed that the little toad had yet to change his human disguise. He wondered if he was. 'Hojo' certainly wasn't a bad disguise. It was actually well thought out and built. The shields were nice as were all of Kiyoshi and Tekeshi's employee's were. That was one of the secrets of the brothers; it was the reason that the hunters knew almost nothing about them. They could never find a demon that worked for them to torture for info. 

Renjiro snatched a donut and returned to his Internet searching. On the 'demon' only sites, sites with spells that hide most of the words and pictures, he was hoping to find rumors. Rumors of the power…rumors of anything, a strange Miko or priest, hell a strange acting human would work for Renjiro. 

Yet no one seemed to know anything. 

"This is ridiculous. Its like this guy has just disappeared from the earth!"

Yasashiku was startled by Renjiro's outburst. He nodded as he took a bit of his jelly donut. He knew all to well Renjiro's feelings. 

"That power surge happened Monday…its Thursday already and there's fucking nothing."

"Well…" 

Started Yasashiku.

"Well the Power has been hiding this long…and we all felt how he just disappeared. Perhaps he doesn't want to be found?"

Renjiro sighed running a hand through his red hair. Man this job was turning out to be more difficult that he thought. 

Of course he had anticipated problems…one being Yasashiku himself. 

Renjiro had never had a partner before, neither had Yasashiku…unless you counted Lord Kiyoshi back in the old days. The two of them on top of that hadn't been exactly close. The only times they met was when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought. Which of course had made them enemies. 

Yasashiku had thus been surprising him left and right. He over the years wasn't nearly as annoying anymore. He was clever and sly, a perfect actor for any occasion, and very quick of the mind. Renjiro wondered when this had happened; Jaken had certainly not been like that in the past. 

Of course just to survive Sesshoumaru had to be a talent in itself. Maybe now since he doesn't have to worry about his master killing him at any given moment, it freed him up to become what he is? 

"I don't know Yasashiku. I do know one thing. I don't like how all the Hunters are coming  En Masse to this territory."

"What did you expect, they want The Power as well."

"Ya I know…but it makes our job all the more difficult."

Renjiro fell back in his chair making a noise of pure frustration. He was flat out of ideas. 

Yasashiku tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

"Well, we know the power went through all our shields. Maybe…just maybe if we talked to Umeko she might know something."

Renjiro sat up and surprised look on his face.

"Umeko? Does she work for the Brothers?"

"Yes she does. Haven't you ever wondered Renjiro where all the power comes from for our shields? Unlike Kiyoshi-sama and Tekeshi we are not strong enough to make them ourselves."

Renjiro nodded, he already knew this. His shield spell given to him by Tekeshi did have more power than he personally could create. But he never thought about where the energy came from.

"Umeko's special talent is she can create powerful shields with little effort. She's the one that makes our shield spells and holds them."

"Weird man. I didn't know that."

Yasashiku smiled proudly. It did pay off to pay attention whenever Kiyoshi-sama and Tekeshi talked. He had overheard them in a meeting once talking about the girl. Of course he had been found out…and Tekeshi had almost beaten him into a bloody pulp for eavesdropping. But Kiyoshi had stopped his brother telling him that Jaken was trustworthy and his years of service allowed him to know things others did not.

"Anyway Renjiro. I was thinking…wouldn't it make sense that she might have felt something we couldn't when the power went though all of our shields."

Renjiro smiled a wide and slightly crazed look. 

"Umeko…ya its worth a try man. Nothing else is working…hmmm I wonder if she's cute."

Yasashiku rolled his eyes.   

3 hours later Renjiro and Yasashiku found themselves at an old rundown building outside the city of Tokyo. A quick call to Kiyoshi's office had yielded them the address and directions to Umeko's home. 

Renjiro looked around slightly put out. This place didn't look fit for a human. Much less a demon as important as Umeko. 

Shields are our life man. True I can cast one but it would be weak. Even those see goggles the hunters sometimes wear would see through it. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for the shield this demon's apparently providing.

The yard was a mess. Very unkempt and rundown with weeds growing wild. Renjiro's sensitive nose could smell several different kinds of vermin and other…treats living in that grass.

The house itself looked like something that someone should have torn down a long time ago. Its windows were broken and boarded up. The walls were mostly just plain weather cracked wood. At one point it looked like it had been painted but that was long ago, hardly any paint remained to protect the wood from the weather and bugs. 

The front porch looked like it was falling over with pieces of the ceiling lying destroyed on the floor. A porch swing, old and rusted lay half broken, hanging by only one chain.

This place was a dump!

"Are you sure this is the place Yasashiku?"

"Yes…this is the home of Umeko."

Renjiro looked doubtfully at the house again before shrugging and starting forward. 

Yasashiku didn't look particular happy about the place either, he stayed by the car.

"Hello?"

Renjiro knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered he looked through a broken window. He could see nothing but darkness inside. 

"Renjiro…tell her who you are."

Yasashiku yelled from the car. Renjiro thought this was strange and wondered if the little toad had forgotten to mention something about the safely of this demon. 

There seemed to be something he didn't like about the place.

"Hello? Umeko?"

He pounded on the door again.

"My names Renjiro, I work for Tekeshi and Kiyoshi. Hello? I need to speak with you."

Suddenly like something out of a horror film the door suddenly unlatched and opened slowly. It creaked and squeaked the entire way. 

Renjiro, eye wide open looked inside unsure. The house was so dark inside he couldn't see anything. He sniffed…all he could smell was dust and age. 

"Uh Yasashiku…you first man."

Renjiro stepped back to allow the toad demon inside. When no toad came forward he looked up at the car. Yasashiku was inside with the door locked. His young human face looked white and his eyes looked huge. 

Renjiro blinked.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me about this chick?"

Yasashiku rolled the window down a little so that Renjiro could hear him.

"I'm to old for this shit. Its all yours Renjiro!"

Renjiro mumbled and looked into the darkness again. 

"To old my ass…*mumble mumble*"

Slowly and very carefully Shippou made his way into the darkness.

Man oh man I don't like this. This looks too much like a trap to me. Man oh man…shit, I shouldn't be in here.

He couldn't stand it no more. No matter what Yasashiku said…shit he didn't care what the bosses said, there was something funny going on. This had to be a trap!

Totally loosing his nerve Renjiro whirled around to run out.

He nearly screamed when nothing but darkness met his hungry eyes.

_Oh MY GOD! Where's the door! Where's the fucking door!_

 Looking around half crazed he was sorely disappointed that nothing…not even a small ray of light met his eager eyes. 

Renjiro reached inside his coat and took out both of his guns. They were a matching pair of C275BD 9MM with a beautiful silver titanium chrome barrels, state of the art laser sighting, and custom hands grips to fit his slightly smaller than normal hands. And special made custom bullets with hollow points and a very potent poison on the tips.

They were more than just his pride and joy. They were his babies.

"Who are you?"

Renjiro screamed at the hollow and surprisingly young sounding voice. 

He whirled around guns ready to fire…but in the blackness surrounding him he couldn't make anything out.

"Who are you?"

Renjiro decided to play along for now.

"Renjiro!"

"Liar."

The voice was soft and literally sent a chill down his spine. Never before had he felt anything like it. Not even in the presence of Kiyoshi…and that guy was creepy.

"I am no Liar! That is my name."

"Not your birth name."

Renjiro stiffened, there was no way in the gods green earth was he going to state his demon name for all to hear.

"We are shielded, you have nothing to worry about in this place."

Renjiro was torn. If this was a Hunter he would be dead already. Hunters did not play mind games. But Demons did…was this Umeko? Yasashiku's attitude did suggest she wasn't quite all there. Or was this another demon trying to trick him and get him killed? 

"First tell me, are you Umeko?"

"No, my name is Shiori."

_SHIORI. I know that name! _

Shippou's mouth dropped open as a beautiful young woman appeared before him. She was dressed in a sparkling white gown, which hung very low over her full breasts.

Renjiro's eyes appraised those two items happily. 

She was a bat demon of some sort.

No not demon…she's a Hanyou. I know her.

He did know her although it had been centuries since he had met her. 

It was when I was a kid, before Kagome disappeared and never came back. It was when Naraku was still alive. Inuyasha needed to defeat a powerful barrier with the fang and to do that he had to make Tetsusaiga stronger. The only way to do that was by killing a demon that could set up and hold strong barriers so the sword could absorb their evil powers. 

_She was that demons. A Hanyou child not much older than I was at the time. Her father had been killed by his own father because of his love for the human mother. _

Suddenly a light went off in Renjiro's head.

Shit man, she's Umeko. She's the demon that created and holds the shields that protect Kiyoshi and Tekeshi's people. 

"You are Umeko."

The beautiful hanyou in front of him smiled her fanged teeth bare for all to see. 

Renjiro took another second to appraise her beauty.

She had long…very long silky lavender hair. A very light shade of purple that matched her violet eyes perfectly. Her skin was a dark tan, but not a tan from the sun, the color and shade was to perfect. This color was very nature. 

Her face while plump was well proportioned and very beautiful.

_My god this woman is a BABE!_

"My name is Shiori. As I've said this place is shielded, you have no fear here."

"Umm my name is Shippou."

It felt weird voicing out his birth name. It had many many years since he had voiced it aloud. For there were very few places he would dare.

"I know Shippou. I remember you…you and Inuyasha."

Shippou felt a shudder run up his spine. Man this was just weird. It seemed to almost be tempting fate. What if the shield failed…or what if there was a crack in it. So many factors could weaken such a thing. And just that one instance…something could go wrong right when you said a demon's name. It would mean death to them…or at the very least a life of the hunted.

Shiori smiled again. 

"Do not fear for my shields Shippou. If you trust your personal shield then you trust me. For I made that shield and help you hold it. I do the same for Jaken who declined to come and join us.

I'm glad to. Hehehe.

Shippou smiled his best, his face consorting to something that looked suspiciously like Miroku's had in the old days. 

"What about Tekeshi and Kiyoshi? Do you hold their shield?"

Shiori shook her head no.

"They do not need it. They have enough power on their own."

So they don't use her? Weird Kiyoshi and Tekeshi's shields are the strongest I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot. Man that says a lot about their power. 

Suddenly the darkness around the two demons suddenly lifted. 

And Shippou gasped.

Surrounding him head to foot was the most beautiful and expensive living quarters he had ever seen. It looked like he was in a living room/work area. It was absolutely gorgeous. Leather chairs, crystal chandeliers, oak floors and tasteful and 'expensive' artwork on the walls. 

He had never seen such a place.

"But…"

He started his mouth still hanging open in surprise.

"But outside this place looked so…so…"

"Shippou that was an illusion. As was the darkness that surrounded us a moment ago. I have to be careful whom I speak with. If I get killed or captured…well that's not good for our Lords."

"Ya I can imagine why?"

Shippou took a slow step closer to Shiori smiling widely.

"Why are you here Shippou?"

"You don't know? You knew **who** I was easily enough."

Shiori shook her head a soft smile touching her perfect lips.

"You forget friend. I made your shield; your human disguise is nothing to me. I see the real you."

"Really? Like what you see?"

Shippou slipped up beside the outrageously beautiful demon and took her hand in his. She seemed genuinely surprised at his actions. 

"Yasashiku and I are on the trail of that huge power source that surged Monday morning. Yasashiku suggested that maybe you might know something about it."

Shiori's eyes closed a moment as if to gather her mind.

"It was a huge shock to me. Not even the shields of this place were able to keep that power out."

"Did you sense anything? Anything at all…we are grabbing at straws here. And I know I don't have to tell you how important it is for our Lords to find him first."

"Her…not him."

"Huh?"

"The power as you so named it is a woman. A young woman, that much I know. She is young but not stupid or rash. The fact she could hide herself so quickly only suggests so much. It also suggests she had used her powers before…although that raises more questions that answers. If she had used these powers before why hadn't we sensed it?"

Shippou was stunned. The power was a woman? 

Whoa…that never even crossed my mind. I just assumed it would be a guy. There ain't many woman…even the Miko woman that are strong nowadays. It was more common in the old days but no one trains like they did in the past. 

This is GREAT! How much you wanna bet Shippou old boy that no one else even suspects it a girl! Everything you read and heard all refer to the power as a he…never once as a she. This means we have a better chance at finding her. 

"Shippou!"

Shiori voice was firm if not a little angry. 

"Yes?"

**:Slap:**

"Remove that hand or have your shields removed…permanently!"

Shippou quickly removed his offending hand, which had somehow found itself on her rather nice and round bottom. His face now held a hand shaped red spot on it.

Damn Miroku's curse. 

"hehe."

He laughed just as Miroku had. That nervous yet 'I not one bit sorry I did that and will do it again if you let me' laugh. 

"Shippou that's all I know. Please leave."

"Yes Shiori. Thank you."

"Grrrr…"

That growl was more than enough to get Renjiro out of the house as quickly as possible. He really didn't want his shields destroyed. 

As he walked back out to the car his mind went back to what he had been thinking. Now since the allure of female flesh was out of sight although never out of mind Shippou was able to better concentrate.

Well should put together a profile of what we learned. 

_A young, somewhat experienced woman. Experience means that she must have had some involvement with either Hunters or demons at some point. _

_However all the sources say the hunters are looking for her just like we are. So that suggests that she hasn't chosen a side, or if she has then she doesn't want to fight. _

_The power surge had been a searching one…she was looking for someone. Most like a demon by the way it felt. _

Man this is getting confusing. There are millions of woman in the western lands. How in the hell are we going to find one? 

Renjiro opened the door to the car after knocking on the window so Yasashiku would let him in.

"Thank's for the back up man!"

Yasashiku had the nerve to look a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry Renjiro. I just freaked out. I felt something I didn't like. So…?"

Renjiro sighed. The little toad was trying to get info out of him when he had been to scared to take the risk and get it himself. This was why he worked alone.

"The powers not a him…it's a her."

Yasashiku's eyes widened just as Renjiro's had. 

"We should report this."

"That's why we're going to Kiyoshi and Tekeshi's office now."

Kagome smiled happily as she dipped her hands into the clean and fresh water of a small creek. No matter how many times she did this she still could never get over how fresh everything seemed to be. It was almost like the world was new and clean. Although she knew it wasn't. 

_My science teacher says the world is about 5.4 billions years old or something like that._

Strange how humans have spoiled the earth so quickly. Well humans and demons I guess, demons do live in my time so I guess they might have had as much an impact on the environment. Don't really know anything about them.

Kagome stiffened and blushed furiously as Inuyasha came and knelt down beside her to drink from the water. 

Shyly she looked over to him. She could see his cheeks were pink as well. 

So I'm not the only one unsure what to do next. Why is this happening? I've known Inuyasha forever now. Why am I getting so tongue-tied now?

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jerked like she had shot him. Kagome smiled as the blush on his cheeks deepened into a fire. Her own blush she knew must be making her face glow…it certainly felt like it.

"Ya?"

His voice sounded funny, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. He was so sweet and innocent. 

"Ummm thank you…uh for the flowers I mean. They were beautiful."

"They were?"

He sounded so shocked at this that Kagome laughed outright. Ok…so they weren't exactly the ideal flowers to give a girl. They also have been less than fresh, evidence that he had carried them around for a while in his rat fire.

"Well…ok not really but…"

His face fell and Kagome's heart went out to him. If she hadn't loved him to begin with that look right there would have made her fall.

"But I love them just the same."

Inuyasha's big Amber eyes looked up searching no doubt to see if she really meant that or was just trying to make him feel better. After a moment he guardedly asked.

"Why?"

"Why? Because silly."

Kagome laughed and shyly put her hand on his clawed on. His eyes widened so much they looked like they were taking up his entire face. He gulped nervously although he didn't take his hand away.

"Because you gave them to me Inuyasha."

She said this so softly with such feeling that Inuyasha didn't even think to doubt her. 

He nodded softly still looking down at their touching hands. 

"I'm glad…Kagome. I didn't understand at first. But then…then I remembered once with my mother. I remembered she always liked it when father gave her flowers."

Kagome's smiled could have brightened a world that had never seen a sun. It fairly sparkled with joy. So much so that Inuyasha was speechless. It felt like she had just punched him in the gut and taken the breath right out of him…just by smiling. And the thing was it didn't hurt, this was a good feeling. 

Tears threatened to overcome her making Inuyasha a little nervous. He could never stand to see her cry. Except this time…they didn't seem sad. In fact they seemed to him to be happy. Like Kagome was suddenly so happy she couldn't contain it, and those tears were the happiness that brimmed over.

But that was silly why would that happen?

"Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha."  
A tear fell down her cheek. Urged by some impulse Inuyasha reached up to wipe it away. Surprisingly neither was shy or surprised by this gesture. 

"I'm so happy."

Inuyasha remembered why she had said the same thing a long time ago. He had told her something along the lines that he had searched for a place he could belong through power, and had ended up alone. She had said she was happy because he had shared that bad memory with her. 

So sharing good memories also make her happy? Miroku didn't mention this? Why would talking about my past make her happy?

A little voice suddenly popped into is head answering his question.

Because dummy, telling her these things make you closer. Sharing ones life and memories make people feel like they know each other's souls. And perhaps that is right. You certainly never shared anything with anyone before…not even Kikyou knew anything about you. She never wanted to know.

Telling her what you never told anyone before, makes her feel you trust her and makes her feel that she's special because you would never tell anyone else these things.

Inuyasha's face lit up with the sudden insight. He would never have guessed this to be true. It seemed so…so strange to him yet right. So right in fact he suspected the same applied to Youkai kind as well. 

He smiled at her one of his fangs resting pleasantly on his bottom lip. 

He didn't feel so clueless and lost now. Knowing something that could make her happy gave him a little confidence. 

Kagome licked her lips and Inuyasha found himself just staring at them. 

He…felt like doing something he had never really felt before. He wanted to kiss her.

Kissing was something he knew. Kikyou had kissed him a few times although he had never kissed her back. 

Still that experience gave him some self-confidence to go about doing…

Inuyasha's face inched slowly toward hers. He gave her plenty time to say no, or sit. He really didn't care right now. She just looked at him her eyes wide…and as the distance between them closed she closed her eyes. 

Something in the hanyou, some instinct told him that meant she wanted him to kiss her. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes as well.

"What are you doing?"

Shippou's innocent voice literally slammed into the two lovebirds like a ton of bricks.

Kagome fairly flew backward a fiery shade of red taking over her face. 

Inuyasha was just as embarrassed as he also jerked back…but thanks to his current position unlike Kagome who landed in the dirt…Inuyasha landed in the water.

Inuyasha sputtered and cursed as his rat fire soaked up the water like a sponge. The creek wasn't very deep so most of him remained dry. However a lot of him was wet to. 

It was awkward …but not nearly as embarrassing as Shippou catching them about to kiss

Hell they were still shy of each other…so this was like the ultimate terrible thing to happen…getting caught. 

Even if it was only a kiss they still weren't entirely comfortable with their new relationship. This was simply too much for them.

"Nothi…(cough) nothing Shippou."

Kagome picked up the still curious kit and after casting Inuyasha a shy glance headed back to the rest of the group. 

Inuyasha watched her go, slightly jealous that the little twip was getting attention that he should get. 

Still cursing he climbed out of the creek and went about trying to dry his rat fur. 

I almost kissed her, and Kagome looked like she wanted to kiss me.

Despite the fact that the hanyou had hoped with all his being that were true, he still found it hard to believe.

Does this mean she likes me after all? Even though I've been nothing but mean to her since we first met? I even tried to kill her before Kaede put this necklace on me. 

Inuyasha shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course then he hadn't know Kagome and thus could never like her. 

Does this mean she likes me even though I'm a hanyou? Of course Kagome never seemed to care about my bi-racial blood. She even tries to prove to me that it's just as good as pure blood. I wonder why? 

Inuyasha stopped suddenly aware of what he had just thought.

Kagome doesn't care that I'm half demon? She's never cared…she's always treated me like a person, never an animal or something worse. 

_Does that mean she…likes me as a hanyou?_

This thought was too much for Inuyasha. He shoved it aside painfully. All his life he had hated his half demon blood. Not good enough for the humans, to weak for the demons. He was never just Inuyasha…always the disgusting Hanyou.

To think someone liked him despite what he was…and accepted it wholeheartedly was just too much.

I like her now that's all that matters. And it looks like she even might like me. Maybe I should try that kissing thing later. I really had wanted to kiss her. 

Next time I'll make sure we are somewhere where the twip won't interrupt either. 

Inuyasha nodded to himself. He wasn't nearly as awkward about it as before. The kissing had become something like a challenge in his mind. He could become very stubborn in a challenge. 

However he knew this would be difficult. 

Kagome had spoke to him before about the 'mood'. It was a concept he had pretended he didn't understand. Why should he understand he was a rough tough guy…well ok…he had pretended because he had found it awkward to talk about those things with Kagome. Him not understanding…nothing could be farther from the truth. He was a demon dog. Thus he already had a natural feel for these things, maybe more so that even Kagome.

After all it was a matter of life and death to a demon.

With demons if a male makes the wrong move, the larger and usually stronger female was likely to rip the offending male to shreds. Thus it was a life preserving instinct to understand the 'mood' on a basic level. 

Like before when his instincts told him it was time to kiss her, and then told him that she wanted to be kiss. This instinct would help him along later.

The real challenge was to do this without everyone else knowing. Being in such a tight little traveling group made privacy hard. 

And as Shippou's intrusion proved it would be difficult to find the time to get the 'mood' and then seal the deal with a kiss. 

He could wait until they reached the village, but they wouldn't get there until tomorrow midday at least…or as Kagome called it, Friday.

He didn't want to wait that long.

They wouldn't most likely stop for dinner today…and then later make camp. He would have a chance to do this mood thing at both times. He just hoped that Kagome still wanted to kiss him…and that his instincts weren't just playing hopeful with him.

"Kiyoshi sir? There's someone here to see you."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at his secretary's voice as it came from the phone on his desk. 

"I'm busy Akasuki, send them away."

Kiyoshi was slightly annoyed that Akasuki had interrupted him. He had pointedly told her not to bother him. Without another thought he went back to the report that Yasashiku and Renjiro had just given him. 

To say it was an eye opener was an understatement.

It was good thinking to go to Umeko. I wouldn't have thought of it. 

"But sir…um you might want see this one."

Kiyoshi put down the paper that was so fascinating to him to glare at the phone. He knew that even though Akasuki couldn't see him, she would know he was glaring at her. 

She had been working for him for over 50 years…she knew his mood.

But then…on that same thought she knew better than to disobey an order unless necessary.

Kiyoshi became suspicious. Who could possible be here to see him that would be so important.

"Fine, send him in if you think its that important."

Kiyoshi stuffed the papers away and locked them in his desk. He then stood up with a pleasant if annoyed look on his face. There was no reason to be rude to whom ever had come calling.  

The door opened slowly and for a moment Kiyoshi couldn't tell who the demon was because the light from the outside back lighted his figure. But then…Kiyoshi caught a whiff of his scent and his body went rigid.

His calculated pleasant look disappeared as he stared in shock at the figure that stood in his newly fixed door. 

"Noriyuku!"

The young demon walked further in allowing Kiyoshi to make out his familiar features. He looked no more happy to see Kiyoshi than Kiyoshi was to see him. He looked around carelessly, taking everything in the room. Keeping his eyes anywhere but on Kiyoshi.

"Noriyuku…this is unexpected."

Unexpected was too light a word. He was stunned, so much that it actually showed on his face. Slowly he sat down and grudgingly gestured for the demon to sit down. Noriyuku sat down just as grudgingly as the offer was given.

For a moment they just stared at each other…the tension was so that a knife could cut the air. 

Finally Kiyoshi spoke…after he got his emotions under control. His voice was deep and smooth once again. However his golden eyes gave him away. They had an intensity about them that even Noriyuku found unnerving. Instead of meeting them he looked down at the desk. 

"I haven't seen you in over a hundred years Noriyuku. You haven't even called to say you were still alive. I half expected that hunters had killed you."

Noriyuku's eyes flickered up then back down. However Kiyoshi had seen the anger in them.

Kiyoshi felt the old familiar hate start to build again. It was true, what humans said, that absence makes the heart fonder. However he hadn't liked Noriyuku when he was in American…he disliked him even more here. 

When the young demon didn't speak Kiyoshi became impatient. He was a busy demon; he had no time to waste on the likes of Noriyuku.

"What are you doing here Noriyuku?"

Noriyuku shifted in his chair uncomfortable in Kiyoshi's presence. They didn't have a good history together. Long ago when Noriyuku had been barely more than a boy they had gotten into a fight about…someone. He had taken off to the United States and stayed there. He had never returned…or sent word to Kiyoshi since…until now.

"I had a vision."

Now Kiyoshi was stunned again. Noriyuku had never…**ever** willingly told him of a vision. He always kept them to himself and never did anything to help along or stop that vision from happening. It was these visions that had caused the fight so long ago.

To have such as power as his yet live as if he didn't. Noriyuku could become the very definition of power. Yet he does nothing! Not even when his own are threatened.

Kiyoshi clinched his teeth in anger.

No even when Rei was threatened. 

"I…I saw a girl."

Kiyoshi forced himself to hear what Noriyuku was saying. He could let the past get in the way of what he might say. 

_Maybe the Americans grew some balls on him. Maybe he's ready to face his destiny and accept his power._

"Was it the power?"

"Yes."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes to get control over his emotions. They always seemed to get out of control whenever Noriyuku was involved. 

Yet even as he wrestled with himself, the screams of the past haunted his ears. The smell of fire and death clung to his nose. 

And the knowledge that it could have been prevented…that lives could have been saved…sickened him even now. Even after a hundred years the pain was raw and fresh. 

Kiyoshi waited for Noriyuku to continue. No matter how he felt inside, he wouldn't push this; Noriyuku was usually very closed mouthed when it came to his visions. Kiyoshi knew if he tried to force him to talk that nothing would get done.

"Kiyoshi I saw the girl. I don't know her name, but I could point her out if I saw her. I can't…tell you what I saw."

Noriyuku continued to looked down at the desk, however he could still feel Kiyoshi's eyes burning through his body.

"You and Tekeshi must find her before anyone else!"

Kiyoshi remained silent. This didn't tell him much. He already knew what could happen if the girl fell into the wrong hands, human or demon. It would be a disaster.

"Anything else Noriyuku?"

Kiyoshi's tone was harsh…Noriyuku looked up anger literally seeping through every pore.

"Isn't that enough? You were always begging me to tell you about my visions when I was a kid! Yet when I tell you, you look down your nose at me!"

Kiyoshi stood up abruptly and slammed his fist into the desk. His eyes flashed as he bared his teeth at the boy in front of him. Noriyuku jumped at Kiyoshi's uncharacteristic show of violence. 

When Kiyoshi had gained enough control to talk without screaming, he spat out a harsh whisper.

"If you had anything useful to say then I would be grateful!"

Two sets of golden eyes stared at each other with hate and anger.

Kiyoshi straightened and let his fists fall to his side. Noriyuku stood as well. He tried to keep his face neutral like Kiyoshi's. He didn't want Kiyoshi to see how much he hurt. Or how much the visions terrified him.

"I CAN'T tell you everything! Why can't you understand that! It could change things…!"  
Kiyoshi cut off Noriyuku's angry but calm voice. He had heard enough of Noriyuku's excuses. He exploded!

"WHAT IF I WANTED THINGS TO CHANGE!"

They were no longer talking about Noriyuku's visions of the power…and both knew it.

"Kiyoshi. Who am I…to say who should die and live? I don't want that power. I never wanted it! I HATE this power!"

Kiyoshi snarled…as he violently backhanded Noriyuku without so much as a warning. 

The boy unprepared was slammed roughly back knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. Before he could even blink Kiyoshi had his claws at his throat.

Noriyuku went still as he stared at Kiyoshi's red eyes. 

"IF YOU HAD TOLD ME…THEN REI YOUR MOTHER WOULD HAVE LIVED. YOU LET YOUR MOTHER DIE! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU'RE TO MUCH OF A FUCKING COWARD TO BE WHAT FATE HAS MADE YOU!"

Noriyuku face twisted in anger and pain. He knew very well what had happened to his mother. He was still haunted by it. He opened his mouth…but closed it again without a sound. He had nothing to say about that. He didn't have an excuse for that.

For a moment Kiyoshi flexed his claws against Noriyuku's neck. 

Gods how he wanted to end this. To end the nightmare that had been plaguing him since Rei's death.

Noriyuku was the last link to that nightmare.

I can't kill him. I can't kill Rei's son. It would have broken her to see me like this.

With a labored sighed Kiyoshi stood up and backed away from Noriyuku. He would do anything for Rei's memory…even curl his bloodlust.

"Get out Noriyuku. Go back to the States."

He turned away from the boy as he stood up. Noriyuku opened his mouth again and finally found his voice.

"Father…I…"

"Don't call me that. Get out, before I kill the last thing Rei left me!"

Noriyuku glared at his father hard before abruptly turning. He made it to the door before stopping. A part of him screamed at him to tell his father about the other vision. 

Father would hate me more. I can't be partial. I either tell him everything or nothing at all. 

He closed his eyes.

Gods it feels like my soul is dieing. Perhaps I should have told father about mother's death. But I was just a child then. I…I was frightened. The visions clearly showed me the paths. I was a coward.

Noriyuku was still frightened. He hated the visions…didn't want anything to do with them. Every second of his life he wished he hadn't been given the gift. 

It was nothing but pain and suffering.

What right do I have of changing the future? What right do I have choosing who is to die and who is to live?

Noriyuku shook his head and walked out of his father's office.

He should have never come here. He should have known his father hadn't changed in the last hundred years. Should have known…he still blamed his son for Rei's death. 

He doesn't understand…he's never understood. Why should I expect it to be any different? 

Kiyoshi watched as his son left his office. The boy was clearly in pain and suffering. It surprisingly wrenched his heart to see his only son in such torment. 

But he could not offer consolment. Could not help in any way. His anger and hate toward the boy was to strong…to ingrained in his soul.

The boy had caused his fathers soul to be destroyed. Had actually been the cause of his own mother's death. What he got after his cowardly act was no worse than he deserved.

It wasn't enough was it…to just see your mother die of old age. You had to kill her while she was still young and healthy. You had to allow her to die so painfully…and alone.


	6. six

AN: Guess which lucky girl just got episode 75-92 and a movie of Inuyasha:)

_I tell you what Inuyasha just keeps getting better and better. I feel kinda sorry for Kagome though. She sees Inuyasha in a whole new light twice!! Well…Ok I don't feel sorry, in fact I envy her. (wink)_

_Inu sure is a cutie._

_The movie…although since I can't read Japanese I have no idea which one. Is really good. It starts off slow but once it gets going its gone! The only thing is that the characters look kind of funky. The eyes and shape of their heads are different. (shrug) Oh well its still good._

_Well that's all I wanted to say._

_Peace and Enjoy_

  Miroku sat silently as he nibbled on the fish that Sango and Kagome had caught for their lunch. He eyed his companions around the fire. Sango was sitting beside him, just out of reach. 

_Damn_

Kagome was sitting next to Shippou as she tried to teach the kit the meaning of manners. She wasn't making very good headway for the Kit ate to fast and too much to have time for something as silly as manners. Inuyasha was not at the fire with them, and instead was sitting up in a tree. Although Miroku couldn't see him very well, it was obvious that the hanyou was staring very intently at Kagome. 

Kagome…

That name had an entirely different meaning now. No longer was she just Kagome, the carefree, beautiful, intelligent and amazing woman he had known. She was something different, something more.

But she's not different. Kagome always had this power even though she chose to hide it. The only difference is that I know. So that makes me different, not her.

Of course knowing that Kagome could at any moment chose to kill them all without any effort was a little…scary. However Miroku had traveled with her long enough to know she would never dream of such a thing.

Besides what could he do? He was not qualified to train her, neither was Kaede-sama. 

She needed training, or the power within her might get out of control and hurt her or the ones around her. 

Kaede and myself will have to do. I don't trust anyone else to know about this power. Kagome would be in danger if anyone else knew. 

Miroku watched without seeming to Kagome closely. She acted as she always had. Laughing loudly and smiling warmly at Shippou. The kit adored the attention and clearly viewed Kagome as his mother. 

I wonder where Kagome-sama got this power? It's certainly more than I've ever seen in human or even demons for that matter. Is it because she had the Shikon No Tama inside her body? 

Miroku chewed thoughtfully, he was deep in thought that he didn't even taste the fish.

His mind flickered back and forth from thought to thought. Trying to find the clear and best path for them to travel. Choices, there were so many choices to make and each one had the potential to be deadly. Miroku nodded to himself…

We should start training as soon as we get back. Kagome cannot go back to her world! If there are demons and evil humans in her time then she needs our group's protection. 

However…knowing Kagome she won't listen to me, or even Inuyasha. When she haa a test she has to go back. Hmmmm…She should at least learn how to cast a barrier or concealing spell before she goes does. Even if I have to personally hold her here she will be protected.

Miroku watched as Kagome stood up with an excuse about something and start off toward the woods. 

Miroku being the only one that could see Inuyasha saw the Hanyou start to move as well. Miroku chuckled inside and just managed to grab Shippou before he bounded off toward his adoptive mother.

"I think you should stay here with us Shippou."

The kit pouted but instantly forgot Kagome as Miroku gave the ever-hungry bottomless pit his potion of lunch. Kagome and Inuyasha's privacy insured Miroku went back to thinking.

Kagome's already talented beyond what she believes. So it shouldn't take long to train her. To purify the Shikon shards by just touching them, and to put Purifying energy into her arrows are something that normally only a fully trained Miko could do. 

That made Miroku again wonder what he could do for her. True he was a powerful Hoshi but what Kagome could already do without training was more than he could do. 

Miroku sighed deeply catching the attention of Sango.

"Hoshi-sama? What's wrong?"

Miroku startled slightly and opened his mouth to speak. He then closed it again without uttering a word. He thought carefully about what he should tell Sango. 

It wasn't right that she be left in the dark. Yet he couldn't say too much or they might be overheard. Naraku's bees and other creatures might be listening. One never knew in these dark times.

"It is something that Kagome-sama told me."

Miroku weighted his choice of words carefully.

"Once we get to Kaede-sama's I plan to start training her."

"Training?"

Sango was just a little shocked at this. Kagome never showed any sign of wanting to be trained in anything, and Hoshi-sama never seemed to want to train her.

Is this because of that little secret talk they had? I know Kagome must have told him something. Miroku looked white and very out of it, like he had been shocked silly when he came back from that talk. Kagome seems nervous to.

"Sango…Kagome…"

Miroku looked around and stretched his senses to their fullest. He could sense a few youkai's nearby but none seemed to care much about the small band of travelers. 

It seemed clear.

Dropping his voice just in case Miroku muttered.

"Kagome revealed her true power to me."

"Huh?"

Sango looked doubtful at Miroku. She tried to decide if he was being serious or if this was some sort of perverted thing that Miroku was known to do sometimes.

"Kagome…is beyond anything I've ever seen Sango. She's a danger to herself and us if she doesn't get training."

"But Miroku, what's the big secret? We all know Kagome is powerful. Her arrows are amazing."

Miroku shook his head sadly.

"Kagome has been hiding the extent of her power…or maybe she's just discovered it, I'm not sure which. However her arrows are how they say 'just the tip of the iceberg'. Sango I did a search, I know what I felt."

At this Sango gasped finally realizing how very serious Miroku was. 

A search…

A search, which was what most called it, was basically only done by the most powerful Hoshi's or Miko's. It was very dangerous and very serious. 

It was used to actually see the soul of another person and thus 'see' their power within. She had never actually met anyone that had done a search. 

Sango knew Miroku was unusually powerful but this just put him in another league all together. She never imagined a Hoshi so perverted could have so much power. 

But I'm overlooking the point. Hoshi-sama searched Kagome and is now saying she had power unlike anything he's seen. My god he's serious. 

"Sango, it almost killed me. I felt myself slipping getting lost inside…"

"Miroku!"

**:slap:**

Sango startled him by actually yelling out his name. Before she had always called him Hoshi-sama…or pervert, or playboy, or pig…err…you get the idea. 

But this was the first time she had said his name. Miroku had been beginning to wonder if she even knew it. 

But other than her yelling out his name in anger, was the hard and clean slap. 

Miroku touched the wounded spot somewhat shocked. Why did she do that, for once he was being very serious and had kept his hands to himself. 

"Sango?"

He asked confused and a little wounded. He then gulped as Sango sent a glare at him that would melt ice. It was down right scary. 

Kirara and Shippou who had been paying no attention to them, and had only looked over when they heard the slap, looked at each other and started to walk away. When Sango looked like this it was better not to ask…if one valued their skin. 

"How could you do something so stupid!"

"Huh?"

"Doing a search by yourself! I'm may not be a religious figure but even I know how dangerous it is to do a search without others to help you if you get lost! You could have died! YOU BAKA!"

She is worried for me?

Miroku stared in surprise and lightly caressed his sore skin. He had always suspected that Sango liked him a little. After all being the 'playboy' that he was he never failed to overlook the signs of attraction. However Sango had always reacted rather violently to his advances so he assumed he must have been mistaken. 

Now however…he could clearly see the more than just friendly worry for ones companion. 

Tears swelled in her angry eyes stunning Miroku into another bout of silence.

Sango was crying because of him? Miroku swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. Sango never cried…well he wouldn't say never. The first time they had seen Kohaku alive after the battle she had fallen into tears. But that was the only time tears had fallen. She had not shredded even a single tear for her village or her father. Only for her lost…no…her stolen brother, and now for him. 

Miroku didn't know what to say.

Sango still angry turned away from his as if to hide the fact she was about to cry.

"Gomen Sango, I didn't think it would be like that."

Sango stiffened as Miroku stood up and moved toward her. He sat down beside her so close their bodies were almost touching…yet not.

"I've done a number of searches before…I've never had trouble before. Although I must admit it was stupid to go in alone."

Sango made a very unlady like snort that basically summed up her opinion of this. 

Miroku shook his head and smiled lightly. 

"But Sango, I made it out alright. You don't have to worry."

"Who says I'm worried! You're just a Baka Hoshi-sama!"

"That I am."

For a moment both were silent. Sango needless to say was shocked beyond belief that Miroku had yet to try and grope her. She never thought the pervert could be this close to her for this long and not at least try. 

"Hoshi-sama…"

"Miroku."

"Nani?"

Miroku turned slightly toward Sango his eyes shinning. Sango's breath caught in her throat at the stunning look.

"You said my name once, and I've decided I like the sound on your lips. Call me Miroku…Please."

Sango's face became a bright red as she turned from that bewitching look. There was something different about the priest today. Something true and pure in his look and voice. It was like suddenly she had become more than a lustful object. 

No…she rethought that last thought.

I was never just a lustful object. Miroku respected my ability in battle and respected me as a fighter, but now its like he's suddenly seeing me differently. A woman to be respected…not just a fighter.

"Sango?"

Miroku's hand moved and Sango suddenly stiffened again, afraid that yet again Miroku would break her heart. How many times had they come to an important pass like this only for it to suddenly be destroyed by his wondering hand?

Sango blinked in shocked as the warmth of his hand rested not on her bottom or her breast…but on her hand.

She looked down at his cursed hand, which was now resting gently on top of hers. 

"Miroku?"

Miroku smiled again and fell silent as he stared into the fire. Sango's mind went blank; there was so much she wanted to say to him. So much that had been plaguing her mind, yet now…now that an opportunity to say those things had come up she suddenly found herself without words. 

Sango sighed, might as well relax and enjoy this. Miroku was too much of a pervert to say nice like this for long. 

However…that prospect didn't seem as bad as before. At least now she knew something she didn't before. She was more…more than just some fling to him. She didn't think he loved her yet. She didn't even know if he wanted something more permanent. 

However right now she didn't care. 

That was enough for now.

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach as she felt, more than saw or heard Inuyasha follow her into the woods. 

She had made up the excuse of going for a short stroll, to walk off dinner. However it was only an excuse. The real reason was to get away.

All day she could feel Inuyasha stare at her. She couldn't stand it any longer. 

I hope he still wants to kiss me.

Kagome played nervously with the little bow on her shirt. She stopped and sat down on a large flat rock. It was sunny out and the warmth of the sun felt good, especially since the rock was nice and warm as well. 

I don't know why Inuyasha suddenly has changed his mind. I don't care either. If he's making the 'moves'…

Kagome giggled at that thought. Inuyasha just didn't seem the type to make moves on anyone. It was a funny thought.

Anyway he wouldn't do that unless he's chosen me. I feel a little sorry for Kikyou…but damn it she's dead. Maybe someday she can find peace…I really hope so. She seems like she had been a nice person before. 

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts she totally forgot that she was waiting for a certain hanyou. 

So when Inuyasha finally decided it was time to 'walk in' on her Kagome didn't notice him.

I wonder what Kagome's thinking about? 

"Kagome?"

Kagome startled as she heard Inuyasha say her name. She blushed bright red as he shyly sat beside her. 

"What were you thinking about?"

Kagome blanched a little but was quick to think up a lie. She knew better than to say nothing. Inuyasha would know that was a lie. So she came up with a good one…if she did say so herself.

"School…I'm worried I won't pass."

Of course that wasn't really a lie. She was worried about that. It just wasn't what she had been thinking about at the time. Inuyasha's attitude was too new…and Kagome still to insecure about it to actually bring up Kikyou in a conversation. 

"Oh that…"

Inuyasha sighed thankful it wasn't something more serious. True Kagome seemed to care about this school thing. But it was something that easily could be forgotten…at least to him. He had been almost afraid it had been about Naraku or something. 

He was in no mood for a serious conversation.  

"Kagome…I'm…uh well."

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly unsure what Inuyasha wanted to say.

"I'm sorry that you can't do what you want. I'm sorry I'm making you fail this school thingy."

Kagome was absolutely flabbergasted. Inuyasha was saying he was sorry for something like that. 

"Inuyasha, its not your fault. If I hadn't broken the jewel then…"

The old guilt colored her voice and Inuyasha cringed at it. She really felt bad about that. Suddenly angry Inuyasha cut her off.

"Then that damn bird would still have it!"

Inuyasha's tone surprised her. It was that 'if you argue with me then taste my claws' tone. It surprised her he was using it for this argument. 

Is he really trying to make me feel better about that? I must admit hearing him say this does make me feel better. I've always hated how much he always seemed to blame me for this whole thing. 

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed and turned slightly toward him. Kagome remembered how before at the creek, Inuyasha had started to kiss her when she licked her lips. Hoping for the same results she did it again hoping he would get the idea. 

He did…

As his head slowly inched toward hers Kagome's heart started to pound painfully loud. She bet that even Inuyasha could hear it. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the feel of his lips on hers.

"INUYASHA…KAGOME?"

Inuyasha jerked in surprise and fell of the rock with a grunt.

"Sango?"

Kagome blinked toward where the voice was coming from. Sounded like it was time to leave.

"Kagome…are you ready to leave?"

"Hai!"

She called out before jumping off the rock and helping Inuyasha up. He was grumbling something very impolite that made Kagome blush at the thought. 

She didn't even know Inuyasha knew those words…hell she didn't even understand half of them. 

On the outskirts of Tokyo a small group of the most skilled hunters readied themselves for the Hunt. Home base was a small out of the way house, it was run down and cheap. Neighbors were few and far between and no body seemed to care that a group of people had moved in. That was just the way that Usagi, field leader and  second in command of the Hunt for the power like it. 

"On-line…now."

Usagi plugged in the last plug in that would start all the equipment up. Around him several screens with live captions of the surrounding area came on. He studied each screen carefully, adjusting buttons as needed to get a clearer picture.

The camera's had been set up in almost invisible places; no one would even know they were there. Not only that but the cameras were heat sensitive and had night vision. No one would get near the place without them knowing.

The sound of a computer going onto the Internet went up with its chirps and whistles. Hisoka nodded happy with the set up. They had satellite hook up as well as normal Internet. The phones and lines were all secured with the best spells and Internet hacking codes out there. The place was secure as it could get. 

Usagi brushed back his brownish black hair and stood up to his full 6 ft 4 inch height. 

He titled his neck and rolled his shoulder causing the bones in both to crack loudly. 

We are ready. Now we have to do is hunt.

Usagi smiled his light blue eyes flashing in excitment that he had been chosen to be the field leader in this particular hunt. This would make or break him in the long run, with his carreer and hopefully someday give him a spot on the high coincel.

Usagi looked at his pack of Hunters…each personally handpicked and chosen by Hisoka for various of skills and reasons. This was a good group. All were powerful and skilled…some were younger than one would think that the great Hisoka would like. But Usagi knew that age did not necessarily mean skill, it seemed that Hisoka thought so as well.

Take Hisano for example. She was only 19 years old yet was one of the best he had ever seen. It was almost like she could guess what a demons next move might be. Like she could see into their minds. She was a little rough around the edges. She had never before worked in a group before, preferring to work alone. She might be hard to house break, but once she was trained she would be great. 

Next in his group was an older Hunter by the name of Jason. A tall handsome blonde, with a chiseled face and wide shoulders. 

He was a foreigner…American he thought. It was hard to tell because the guy spoke such great Japanese. He didn't even have an accent. 

The man was 35 and the best in the network at tracking. He could track anything anywhere…even in a city full of humans and other demons. 

Jason was also a loner; rumor had it his family had been murdered by a Neko demon long ago. After that he had sworn revenge on all demons. 

Next was Jo another younger member. He was from a long line of Hunters; in fact Jo could trace his line back to the very beginning. His great great grandfather had been on the first High council. The hunter was rather cocky because of that. He sometimes would get out of line, or try to push others to obey his orders even if it went agaisnt the fields leaders. 

Usagi eyes narrowed slightly as he studied Jo a little more. Jo was slender and small, the kind able to slip in and out unnoticed. He also had a history of trying to cause trouble, making the field leader look bad and himself good. The little weasel had a way with words and of being able to twist the truth around to his best intrest. 

Usagi wasn't exsactly happy that he was on the time, he had worked with Jo before. It had not been a pleasant experience. However not even he could deny that the young man was amazing with a bow and arrow, not to mention marksmen with guns as well. And he had an extremly well developed and powerful hoshi powers. 

Something that could be life saving in a tight spot.

Fuyu wasn't a fighter per say although she would no doubt be able to handle herself in a fight. She was their Internet and other technology expert. She was a bright extremly beautiful young lady that smiled and cracked jokes a lot. Something that could be almost soul saving in their line of work. 

And then finally there was Chieko. There was nothing special or amazing about the 

young man…except for one thing. Two days ago he had fought the Co-Lord of the Western lands and survived to tell about it. 

Chieko had been interrogated and questioned several times. They had all come to the conclusion that the boy wasn't lying. 

It was amazing…a demon, killing another demon then letting the human prey go, and on top of that sparing a hunters life!! 

Usagi had heard rumors that the Western Land Lords didn't hold up to killing and would actual go as far as protect humans in their lands. But Usagi had just assumed they were rumors. Demons were killers; they didn't do anything but kill and breed. It was what they did.

Why would the Lord let a hunter live when he had him in his claws? He had to know that would cause him trouble later on? Hunters would become curious and come into his land? If he had just killed him no one would have suspected anything unusual.

 It didn't make sense.

The boy had been badly wounded so he probably wouldn't join them in their hunt. But he might be able to point out the lord. 

That was something Usagi considered second only to finding the Power.

The Lords of these lands…we know nothing about them. We don't even know what kind of demons they are. They are a pair of brothers over five hundred years old. 

The boy even though he hadn't been able to see through the demons shields might still be able to recognize the feel of the demon if he met up with him again. 

So he had been given the honor of joining this important hunt. 

"Usagi-sama, seems we have someone interested in the power."

That was Fuyu; she smiled her white teeth flashing. When he turned toward her she brushed back her black hair and pushed some buttons on her laptop.

"Human?"

"Nope…don't think so."

Fuyu leaned back in her chair so far that Usagi was amazed she didn't fall over. She held the small laptop over her face studying whatever she was reading. 

"Someone by the code name Foxfire…he's been everywhere, human and demon websites. He's good to."

Fuyu smiled and laughed out loud. Usagi rubbed his forehead tiredly. 

Like Jo, he had worked with Fuyu before. It took a lot of will power and patience just to listen to the girl for long. 

Fuyu was one of a kind. 

She for one was beautiful…so much so it bordered on stunning. She had curly black as night hair and light colored skin. Her eyes were a dark brown that sometimes looked black. Her face was small and perfect, with a small delicate nose and large lips. 

Her body was musclar from her training but not bulky, her (cough) breasts were pleasing to look at. 

Usagi shook his head smiling to himself. He was field leader…Fuyu's boss. He shouldn't be thinking about her breasts! It was shameful…still…it couldn't be helped. 

They were hard to miss.

Also the cloths she wore didn't make it any better. Right now she was wearing a small spegettii string top that had the word Twins written across it, and she was also wearing a pair of extremly short cut off jeans. She showed off a lot of skin. 

Usagi could see two tattoo's although he would bet money that she had more. One was on her belly, it was a ivy vine pattern that wraped around her bellybutton. And the other was a butterfly on her inner thigh.

"Foxfire suggests the guy's a fox. None better at being tricky. Anyway he's searching for info on the Power."

Usagi glanced over Fuyu's shoulder to see the computer screen. He considered himself better than most at computers and codes. But he couldn't make anything out of the mess Fuyu was looking through. 

Fuyu wasn't a full blown Hunter. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that her twin sister Etsu had Miko powers she would never had even known about demons. 

Fuyu wanting to help in her sister had trained her body and mind to help the Hunter cause. 

She thus became uncannily good at computers and made her way into the higher ranks. She also studied demon lore and had quiet a lot of interesting and useful knowlegde at her disposal. So it usually paid off to have patience and listen to her. Even if it did give him a headache sometimes.

All in all quite an aclomplishment for someone with no powers and mediocre fighting ablitiy.

"Has he found anything?"

Fuyu shrugged and typed some more.

"No more than what we've found…which is diddly squat."

"What about Foxfire himself?"

Fuyu's face drew inward with an expression of concentration. She held up one of her fingers.

"Wait for it…wait for it…"

Fuyu whispered to herself and those who were now staring at her funny. Usagi frowned as he noticed that Jo was looking at her with more than Hunter intrest. It was a slightly hungry and disturbing look. Usagi blinked and the look was gone. He wondered for a moment if he had even really seen it.

Either I'm seeing things or Jo got control over himself. Hmm better keep an eye on Jo. Damn it why did he get picked for this mission. This is going to be nothing but trouble. 

"Nope notta thing boss. This boy's good. Covers his tracks to well."

Usagi nodded and turned back toward his more normal crew.

"I know we just got settled but does anyone have anything to say?"

Chieko tentatively raised his hand. Usagi smiled and nodded to him. It took a good deal of guts to speak around those who you didn't know and were more experienced. The boy was still a rookie.

"Yes Chieko?"

"Uh ya um…I was just wondering what the plan was in case we, or rather I run into the Lord again."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at him not sure what he meant by that.

"Well sir…uh the Demon Lord I had a run in with said that he ever caught my scent in his territory again he would kill me. I was just wondering if maybe we should have a plan in case that happened?"

Usagi nodded his eyes becoming unfocused.

The boy has a good point. We should have a plan. Its unlikely the two will meet Tokyo is a large city. But it would be best to plan.

"For now since you are wounded its best you stay here with Fuyu. I'll think about it and come up with a plan."

Usagi's face became serious as he met the eyes of each of his hunters.

"You all have your assigned areas. I expect you to report back regularly with any info you have."

With that the Hunters all packed up their gear, turned on shields and went out. 

Hisano was one of the last out. She had watched in silence everything that had happened the last few minutes. 

They had been getting this dump ready for almost three days now, but just now had been the first time they had been together as a group. 

Hisano's mind sharp and ready for the challenges ahead had studied each one on her co-hunters. 

So far…Usagi seemed almost perfect as field leader. He was strong and skilled, had people skills and knew each of his underling's talents. She knew the last part because he had actually talked to her in private about her weaknesses and strengths. He had been very straight foreword and honest to her. 

Something she had never seen before in a field leader. 

It seemed to her that before her bosses had become bosses because of tricks and just plain luck. She had no respect for them because they showed nothing to be respected by. 

Usagi was different. 

Chieko, she felt a strange warmth toward. The boy had obviously been through a lot. He was young like her and usually ignored because of that. 

Plus he seemed like a dependable person. Someone that wouldn't abandon you to a youkai if things got sticky.

Hisano wasn't sure what to make of Jason or Fuyu. Jason had been quiet, so quiet in fact she couldn't really judge anything about him. She had noticed however how his eyes, like hers had been evaluating everyone around him. She would have to wait to come to a decision about him.

The same went with Fuyu, that girl was…uh…strange to say the least.

Not a hunter but needed just the same. She was lively and bold. Using her talents to the best of her abilities despite the fact she had no Miko powers. 

Hisano shook her head to clear it. She would decide on her comrades later. Right now she had a mission to fulfill. 

"Northwest quarter. Demon activity considered high and dangerous. Do not Hunt unless Human prey is involved. Only look and search. Listen for anything about a human with unusual powers. Look for Miko's or other folk with undiscovered powers."

This would be hard for her. She never let a demon go that she found out. Even if a human weren't involved she would hunt the disgusting creature and end its threat. It might not be hurting a human at the time, but no doubt it had sported before and would again unless she stopped it. 

Hisano's eyes narrowed. She would have to obey her orders. This wasn't some simple-minded field leader she was working for now. This was Usagi chosen to be the leader by Hisoka himself, the number one highest ranked Hunter in the world. Not only that but this wasn't just some no account mission. This was important. If Demons got a hold of this human power, then you could just kiss humanity goodbye. 

Hisano gripped her sword, which was disguised as a briefcase tighter. Promising herself that she wouldn't mess this up. 

This was her chance to prove to the others that she could be the best. 

I will be the best. I show all of them!

She allowed her shield to shift into her business styled suit…this time fashioned after what was in style in Japan. It looked about the same except the colors were different and it had some designs sewn into the fabric.

Mamma, Papa…and my brothers Naoko, Yukio. All dead, forgotten by humans and demons alike. The dead have no feelings, they care not about the ones they leave behind. But I care. I'm still alive for them. Giving them breath through me and my soul. I shall never forget, I shall never forgive. I shall make demons pay for their deaths with blood!

Hisano felt the familiar pain and anger. 

Her family…dead. Blood splattered walls, and hoarse cries of pain. Hiding in the dark to scared to come out yet to ashamed to stay.

Her family…killed by a demon. Her life saved by a Hunter who came to try and save the family. To late…to late except for the crying girl hiding in the closet.

The Hunter that saved her was a nameless face. He never told her his name. He only grabbed her…taken her from her house and the death there.

I wonder why he took me instead of letting the cops have me. Let me to foster homes and grow up normal thinking only that some manic had killed my family. Grown up to never know the real truth. 

That hunter had brought her into his world. Left her at the headquarters to be trained and made into what he was. 

Perhaps the same thing happened to him. Or maybe he saw something in me that no one else did. No one believed I would be any good at hunting. They thought I was too weak. I don't have any Miko powers or anything. But I proved them wrong…you don't have to be powerful to be strong. A human can kill a demon with physical strength as well.

Hisano's eyes narrowed in anger. 

She was just as good using her strenght as any Miko! She could actually put powerful spells into her sword and into her shields just like a Miko. She was stronger and more able bodied than an average hunter. Had a better record at finding and killing youkai's…yet…no one seemed to notice.

Usagi noticed. He was very forward in saying he didn't give a shit whether I had Miko powers or not. He said that he studied my record…knew I was powerful enough. But he had also said he would kill me if I tried another stunt like the one in Balda. 

_  
_

Hisano shook her head violently. She didn't like that think about that. Balda had been a place and a time long ago. It had nothing to do with her now. 

She was on her own and would prove her worth!

"Shadows on the wall, coming in the dark at my call. Demons in the night, come to me for this fight. Blood will flow...here in Tokyo. Come my Nemesis, let us both fall into death, the long and forever abyss."

Hisano whispered an old poem she had written long ago. It was a reminder of sorts of what she had been through. What she would live through yet, or what she would die for. 

It was her battle song.

Blood will flow…here in this city of Tokyo.


	7. seven

AN: THANK YOU so much all that have reviewedJ 

_I need reviews like I need the air. They help me write quicker and better. _

Ok before I start…I just wanna let you all know about a great fic. In my opinion it is the best story out of all that I have every read. Starts out a little slow and the summery stinks…which is why I think so few have reviewed it. But I am dead serious…this is awesome beyond words. Its called Present Times…the ID number is 1084561

"Miroku! I'm tired, lets give it a rest already!"

Kagome clutched her hands to her chest and gave the monk her best sad watery eyes look she could give him. 

Miroku, who was sitting across the cooking heath from her, shook his head. Kagome frowned annoyed as he maintained the very image of calmness. He took a sip of tea before answering her.

"No Kagome-sama. We must continue you're training. I shall not let you go home until you learn at least to cast a concealing barrier that I can't break."

Kagome grumbled and rubbed her backside sadly. They had been sitting here for over three hours already. 

Almost the second they had come into the Keade's village, Miroku had told Kaede everything. From there she had been stolen away from a very surprised and worried Inuyasha. Kagome could tell he knew something was up…but he was surprising her by not bothering them yet. Usually he would be his stubborn and impatient self and demand to know what was going on. 

Kagome was tired, she was bored…and she was sore from sitting in one place for so long. 

"Ok, I'll do this one more time then we take a break."

Miroku nodded and sipped his tea again. 

Kagome closed her eyes and muttered the words that Kaede had taught her. 

For a second a light bluish glow surrounded her, but just as quickly as it came it disappeared. 

Kagome opened her eyes. She could feel the barrier surround her almost like a comforting blanket. It was weird actually, with this barrier she felt almost like she had been naked before and only now had cloths. She never realized how open and exposed she was. 

"That's amazing Kagome."

Kaede took her place beside Miroku; her one eye was studying the barrier carefully. She was looking for weaknesses and or holes that would weaken the spell. 

"I've never seen anyone learn as quickly as you. It took me years to do what your are doing in under three hours."

Kagome shrugged casting the barrier wasn't hard. It took a little getting used to and some practice but that was it. 

"Can I go now? I really wanna go home and take a bath!"

Miroku frowned and set his tea down. He put his hand to his chin in thought and he closed his eyes to allow better thinking.

"But Kagome-sama, we've only just taught the spell to you. We don't know how well you'll be able to keep it up over time. I don't think…"

He opened his eyes…and his mouth dropped.

Kagome was gone.

"Kagome-sama?"

He started to get up and in necessary use force to bring her back when Kaede spoke.

"Hoshi-sama…Leave her be for now."

"But"

Kaede stirred some soup that was starting to boil in a large iron pot. 

"Kagome has lived this long without anyone finding out. She has a special ability. Its almost like she moves in the shadows. Like a cloud follows her around hiding her from those that could sense her."

Miroku sighed. What Kaede said was true. Even he had had no idea of Kagome's true powers. If she hadn't let him see within her during the search he still would have no idea.

"Miroku. I know you worry about her. But Kagome is not like you and me. She will be fine."

"I know Kaede-sama, I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen to her."

Miroku took his tea and finished off the last of it. 

His mind drifted to the last three hours. The last three amazing hours. 

Who would have guessed that sweet little Kagome would blow them away like she had? Kagome that always worried about school and not learning fast enough.

We taught her some powerful spells and she soaked them up like a sponge. Its unheard of, it takes years of self-training and purification to master the control and focus needed for these spells. Yet in three hours she has become better than even I. 

I admit I'm not the most pure of Hoshi's out there. But I am damn powerful. Given another hour I would bet she would be able to make a shield that even I couldn't break.

Miroku stood up and walked to a window. 

Outside he could see the village, and several people working or playing in the warm weather. 

_What is the reason for Kagome's power? Surely the gods wouldn't have given her so much if she didn't have a destiny? _

_I'm scared for her. Kagome's description of the youkai's and humans in her time has me worried. I seriously don't think she should go back just yet. But maybe I'm over reacting. Kaede is right, Kagome has this strange ability to totally mask her power without the aid of spells, she will be fine I'm sure. It's only for a couple of days, and then she'll be back here looking for shards. We can train her more then. _

Inuyasha felt like he was going to explode. What the fuck was taking Kagome so long! And why the fuck was she taking so long with Miroku of all people. 

Why did she tell Miroku what's wrong and not me? Isn't that how its supposed to work? Kagome's supposed to come to me with her problems and worries. 

Of course he hadn't really done anything to make her want to talk to him. Ever since they had met he had been nothing but rude and crude to her. Heck he had even tried to kill her once. Sometimes…rarely something slipped and his feelings would come through…but that was indeed rare. 

But she seemed to like it when I was about to kiss her. All Kagome had to do was say 'sit' a few times and I would be down for the count. But she didn't say 'sit'…in fact she seemed to really want to kiss me. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut. She stretched and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the say her silly and barely there cloths formed to her body. 

She's so beautiful. She could have any human man she wanted. What would she want with a hanyou? A hanyou with no family and no claim to anything except the cloths on his back and sword at his side. I can't give her anything worthy of her.

He watched from his perch in one of the trees in the village. As Kagome went about getting ready to go home. 

Everything seemed to be normal? She didn't seem nervous or scared. 

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to the roof of the hut that Kagome was in. 

He sniffed the air, slightly surprised at what he smelled.

Kagome smells like Miroku does when he casts a spell? What is with that? Kagome doesn't know how to cast barriers and spells. She's never been trained or anything like that. 

Of course his discrete sniffing had another purpose. 

He didn't think Kagome would go for the lecherous monk, but one could never be too careful. He was sniffing Kagome searching for signs that they had been close, or if he had touched her. 

He nodded to himself as his nose told him that that hadn't happened. 

Fuck what am I thinking? Kagome would never do anything with Miroku. She's been trying to get Sango and him together forever now. What would she see in him?

Inuyasha snorted in frustration. What the fuck was going on? Why was everyone acting so weird? 

What wasn't Kagome telling him? 

Kagome came out of the hut, her huge yellow bag in hand. She looked around carefully no doubt looking for him, before slinging it over her shoulder and heading toward the well.

She's going home? I don't think so! 

Inuyasha jumped from the rooftop to some trees and followed Kagome as she went toward the well. 

Of course he could just stop her now and be done with it. But he would rather they be alone when he talked to her. 

Inuyasha waited until she was almost at the well before with youkai ease he jumped from the tree to the ground. Kagome startled as his red form landed gracefully on the lip of the well. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…what is going on?"

He stated bluntly, his voice was very gruff and angry. 

Kagome blinked a moment not sure what he meant. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. What…?"

Inuyasha stepped down from the well his face in a fuming scowl.

"You know very well what…bi…Kagome!"

Inuyasha stopped himself right before he called her bitch. Miroku had said human women didn't like to be called that. Why was yet another mystery to him. Weren't females supposed to be called bitches? That's what his instinct told him. Why would they get mad by being called that? 

Humans didn't make much sense.

"Why did you spend so much time in Kaede's hut! Why so much time with Miroku! What did you tell him?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's arm. He was irritated and frustrated. 

She was supposed to tell him what was bothering her. Tell him so he could make it right, protect her from what was scaring or bothering her. But how could he do that if she didn't tell him what was wrong!

"Inuyasha?"

Surprising them both Inuyasha suddenly yanked her to him. Kagome managed a yelp before his arms wrapped around her in a strong as steel hug. 

"Please Kagome."

Kagome went still at the sound of his voice. He sounded so hurt and desperate. Like he needed to know, like it was killing him on the inside her not telling him. When he made no sign of letting go anytime soon. Kagome shyly wrapped her arms around his waist and for the first time ever they hugged each other at the same time. 

Both cheeks suddenly turned red, but neither moved to separate. 

Kagome rested her cheek against his chest, for a moment doing nothing but listening to the sound of his heart beat. 

"I don't know where to start."

She heard Inuyasha grunt in reply but that was the only sound from him. He had apparently decided not to speak until she told him.

Kagome sighed; she didn't want to tell him everything yet. She was more than a little afraid that if Inuyasha knew about modern Youkai's he wouldn't let her go home without him. And no matter how much she liked/loved him she needed her space. She needed to go to school. 

"Miroku wants to train me. That's what we were doing, he was been teaching me to cast concealing and barriers spells…and next time he said he would instruct me to do some spells for protection."

"Training you?"

Inuyasha asked confused before sniffing her carefully. Once again he picked up the strange tangy…or maybe 'spicy' was a better word of magic on her. The smell he could recognize as something that came from Miroku or Kaede whenever they casted a spell. However Kagome's magic smell was unique…it was slightly different from the Monks. Just enough for him to notice but for others with less sensitive noses it would be overlooked. 

His mind raced with thoughts and questions. Why would Miroku want to train her? Why would Kagome want to train? This was so confusing. Kagome had never wanted to train before. Miroku had shown no desire…ok wrong word, had shown no sign of wanting to teach her. 

However despite all these questions burning his mind he remained silent and waited for her to continue. Kagome startled him by tightening her grip around his waste. 

The salty smell of tears over powered his nose.

She's crying? Why? 

"Kagome?"

"I'm so scary Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to this. Kagome…scared? The two words didn't fit together. Kagome was always so brave. She could stand up to Naraku, or even his brother Sesshoumaru…and she had before…without flinching. 

Kagome did not become scared. 

Inuyasha let himself sink to the ground. Kagome went willing with him. 

With his back against the well he gently stroked the back of her head, feeling the silky softness of her hair. 

"Why are you scared?"

He asked, for the first time talking without any of his gruffness. His voice was low and comforting. 

"Miroku…he thinks I could become dangerous if not trained."

"Dangerous?"

Inuyasha tried to pry more information out of her without seeming too demanding or forceful. He sensed if she thought him angry with her she would shut up. 

He didn't understand the way he was acting. He had never thought in a millions years he would be doing all this. He was being comforting and weak sounding. He was being subtle…it just wasn't him. Was it?

"Inuyasha, I'm scared of this power. Miroku did a search…and I think…I think I almost killed him!"

Now Inuyasha was shocked…a search. He swallowed hard as the thoughts of what could happen to both searcher and the one being search. It wasn't a pretty thought. 

This must be serious if Miroku risked a search. Miroku is a baka but he would never do anything that would hurt Kagome. 

He felt Kagome shiver in his arms and tightened his hold in response. 

I'll have to talk to Miroku, Kaede as well. They might understand this more than Kagome. 

Inuyasha's eye narrowed. Kagome knew almost nothing about spiritual powers and such. In her world such things supposedly didn't exist. She had never even been around anyone that could do it until she came here. Even then she hadn't had any training. 

He had never thought anything of it. Kagome just seemed to know what she was doing. Her arrows were amazing although not always on target. She could also break out of spells…or break others out with unheard of ease. He had always thought it was because she was so passionate and feeling. That somehow she didn't have amazing powers, just a strong will. 

But it seems I'm wrong…or perhaps half wrong. Kagome does have a strong will. But looks like she has strong powers as well.

He didn't know what to do. He was strong true, but his strength was that of a youkai. He didn't know anything about human powers. 

"It's alright Kagome. If Miroku is a powerful hoshi. If he thinks he can help…then it will be alright."

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was commenting the leach but he would do anything to make Kagome feel better. 

Her tears stopped telling him that he had said the right thing for once. 

"Inuyasha…"

"Umm."

"I like being like this."

Inuyasha blushed and stammered at the sudden shift in conversation. 

"What do…(cough) what do you mean Kagome?"

He had to clear his throat to ease the constriction and the frog that had suddenly appeared. He felt Kagome snuggled closer and his blush brightened. 

"Being close and not fighting. I like it."

"I…uh like it to Kagome."

For a few moments they stayed like that. Both thinking their own thoughts and both blushing slightly at the fact they were so close.

Finally Inuyasha sat up prompting Kagome sit up as well.

"Were you going home?"

Kagome nodded.

"Hai, I was…but I don't…have to."

Kagome smiled shyly. She didn't really want to leave Inuyasha right now. She was afraid if she left then the spell or whatever that he had fallen into would disappear. 

Surprising her he shook his head.

"No, you go back."

"What?"

She explained a little shocked…and maybe a little hurt. She held off the hurt until she found out why he wanted her to go back.

"Kagome, it would help to get your mind off this stuff for a couple of days. I want to talk to Miroku to better understand what's happening."

Kagome sighed relieved. She had been half afraid he didn't want to be around her. However what he said strangely coincided with what she had wanted to do. Go home and forget this. She had already known before speaking with Miroku that she could hide from Youkai's and the humans in her time. She didn't know how she knew she just did. 

So going home would be nice and relaxing. 

Kagome smiled a suddenly glint in her eyes. 

Inuyasha tilted his head not sure what to make of the look.

"I'll go home on one condition."

Inuyasha smiled. Now who was acting weird? When did Kagome need a condition to go home? She usually went at the drop of a hat.

"Hai…anything Kagome."

Kagome's face turned a fiery shade of red. Inuyasha blinked, he hadn't seen Kagome blush that much since that time with the Nemenka Tree. 

"I'll go home…if..if you…"

"What Kagome?"

He asked getting slightly annoyed. Why couldn't she just spit it out?

"If you finish that kiss you were going to give me."

Inuyasha's eye widened so much he was sure they would fall out of his head. 

Kagome…kiss…Kagome…kiss.

He looked at her lips. They did look really inviting, so full and sweet looking. 

She wants to kiss me. She really likes me. Even though I'm just a dirty Hanyou. Kagome wants to kiss me.

Inuyasha's face now matched Kagome's as he nodded slightly. 

Kagome tilted her head up a little, making her lips such a wonderful target. He swallowed nervously and dipped his head. Half expecting someone to walk in on them or yell for Kagome…hell he expected a youkai to attack. Just something that would interrupt them. 

Inuyasha's breath was knocked clean out of his as his lips softly touched Kagome's. He heard her intake of breath and the now racing sound of her heart. So he gathered she had been as affected as him by this small kiss.

For a moment he just let their lips barely touch. He could feel the heat from Kagome's face. Could feel her breath on his face. 

He then gently pressed their lips further together deepening the kiss just slightly. 

Gods she's as sweet as honey. So wonderful soft and silky. 

He reached up and gently trailed one of his claws down her cheek. He then closed his eyes enjoying the overall feel. He could smell their scents intermingling. That was strangely…although not arousing, was very exciting nerveless. 

His own heart, which normally was steady and strong, started to race just like Kagome's. 

Inuyasha drew away slightly unnerved by the fact he couldn't seem to caught his breath. 

Kagome still blushing red smiled up at him sweetly. That look felt like it would surely melt his heart into a puddle at his feet. 

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome stood up and shouldered her backpack. She looked very flustered and smiled shyly went ever their eyes met. 

Inuyasha himself was feeling rather shy. He was sure this wasn't a youkai thing. So it had to be his human blood calling to him. That had never happened, usually other than on a new moon he felt nothing from his human side. 

Yet this defiantly wasn't his youkai side. If it was he wouldn't be shy, he would probably be very demanding. Well he would contain himself but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. It would probably be enough to embarrass him. 

Despite the fact he wore baggy pillow like pants, the way they fit him would have left no doubt what his youkai blood wanted. He really couldn't help it. 

Yet he felt shy and timid around her. Of course he liked her sexually, but he wasn't really thinking about that. It was more like this was a first step to something greater. 

Instincts told him this was weird…but he didn't mind it one bit. He actually liked it better than what he had expected. This way neither were rushed into doing anything or making permanent choices. 

Inuyasha nodded at her thank you. He didn't know why she said thank you; he hadn't done anything he didn't want to do.

"You better go Kagome. Three days right?"

Kagome nodded, 

"Or sooner. Depends."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome gave him one last goodbye look and jumped down the well. 

He sighed…

We kissed. It was just a kiss yet it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me. 

Inuyasha felt strange, a longing in his heart. He wanted to be with Kagome…be with her forever. He didn't care about the Shikon Jewel anymore. He just wanted to be happy with Kagome. 

He couldn't forget the jewel however. There was no way in hell he was going to let Naraku have it. That vial bastard had to be killed. 

Kikyou still had to be revenged and returned to the grave. 

Inuyasha sighed again. There was so much to do. 

So much to make right before he could even begin to focus on making a life with Kagome. That is if she wanted a life with him.

So she kissed me. What's gives me the right to think forever when I have nothing? I'm just a hanyou, a half human half-demon freak. Kagome's human what would she want with me. 

Inuyasha shook his head trying to force the degrading thoughts out of his head. 

He had thought the same things before yet Kagome had kissed him. Had acted as though she cared fore him.

Inuyasha you are a fool. Kagome's not like others. She might not care that you're a hanyou. She's never cared before. Why do you make this hard on yourself?

Inuyasha didn't have an answer for his inner voice. He just couldn't help it. 

He hated…yet didn't being a hanyou. He acknowledged that he was different from humans, and different from youkai's. 

Those differences made him who he was. If he became pure of either one…a part of him would be lost. Before…before Kagome he hadn't cared about his human feelings and attitude's. He wanted to become a full youkai to become stronger and no longer alone. 

But he wasn't alone anymore, and he was stronger. He had killed monsters not even his father could. He had fought and won against several powerful creatures. Hell he had even fought his brother on a few occasions and won. 

He was strong…and he wasn't alone anymore.

He didn't need to become a full youkai anymore. 

Inuyasha stopped in body and mind at that thought.

I don't need to become a full youkai anymore. I don't want to.

Inuyasha was truly and utterly confused by this. When had this come about? When had his feelings changed so much he didn't want to change? Was it because of Kagome, or because of his pack?

Inuyasha shook his head violently. He didn't need to be thinking about this stuff. He had more important things to worry about. He needed to talk to Kaede and Miroku to try and understand what was going on. He still had a thousand questions for them. 

Kagome sighed in happiness as she lugged her backpack out of the well. Despite the fact that the bag was so heavy she almost fell back into the well, Kagome was humming to herself. 

She smiled and gently brought one of her hands to her lips. They still tingled from the feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers. 

A small blush stained her cheeks.

Epp I was certainly forward. Asking to be kissed like that. But I could tell he wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him. And oh my gosh, it was just a small kiss, no tongue or anything and it nearly sent me for a loop. I was certainly everything I expected from a first kiss. 

Kagome opened the door to the kitchen and set her bag on top of the table. The table moaned and creaked from the weight. 

I wonder if he'll want to kiss me again. I sure hope so. Oh Inuyasha… 

Kagome walked into the living room and stopped cold. All thoughts of Inuyasha disappeared.

"Eri, Yuku…Ayumi? What are you doing here?"

"Kagome!"

Eri shouted making the young woman winch.

"I'm so happy your better. We better get you ready."

Kagome blinked as her three closest friends surged on her and forced her upstairs to her room. 

"What are you talking about? Ready for what?"

Ayumi sat on the bed and forced her to sit as well. 

Yuku opened Kagome's closet door completely ignoring the woman's questions. 

"What about this dress Eri?"

Yuku held up a pretty summer dress. It was light green with yellow and blue flowers on it. Eri studied it for a moment then shook her head.

"No, to innocent looking. Kagome's not going to church."

Ayumi clapped her hands together then softly bumped shoulders with her friend. 

"Isn't this exciting Kagome?"

"Ayumi, what is going on?"

Ayumi blinked seeming surprised that Kagome didn't know. 

"You have a date tonight."

"WHAT!"

"Isn't it so wonderful. Hojo set it up."

Kagome's protest stopped short as Ayumi's words processed. She wasn't sure if she was hearing right. Normally her friends were nothing but Hojo this and Hojo that.

"It's not with Hojo?"

"No, it's with some guy named Tekeshi. Hojo set it up."

Now Kagome was really confused. Why would Hojo…the same Hojo that said he didn't want to date anyone else beside her, set her up on a date? A blind date none the less.

"I don't understand."

Ayumi looked sadly down at her lap for a moment.

"Hojo had to move."

"Move?"

"Ya isn't that so sad. I hope he can find new friends."

Something about that didn't seem really right to Kagome. Hojo moving, and so suddenly, and then just as suddenly he set her up on a date. Something was amiss with that picture.

Suddenly Eri squealed and tossed a dress at Kagome. 

"Wear this Kagome…hurry up he's going to be her in less than 20 minutes."

"WHAT?"

Kagome blinked in shock and anger at her friends. How dare they do something like this to her. She had a boyfriend. Inuyasha was just now becoming nice and sweet, and they had finally kissed. She couldn't start cheating on him now! Not that she would ever cheat on him. She had only went with Hojo because she was angry at the stubborn hanyou. 

They're being usually pushy. Ok I'll do this once…especially since this guy is on his way. But I'll tell him the truth about my friends and I don't want to hurt his feelings but I can't see him anymore. And then I'll set my foot down here! This is no way for my friends to treat me!

Kagome lifted the dress to look at it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously…it was as her mother once called it her 'just a little smutty dress'. It was way to short and way to tight. It was also black and low cut in the front. Actually she had gotten it to wear for a costume party last year. However it had been too much even for that. Or at least it was in her mind.

There was no way in hell she was going to where this.

"No!"

"No?"

Asked Eri and Yuku. 

"Uh?"

Said Ayumi her eyes wide at the dress. She could almost see what it would look like on her friend. 

"I'm not wearing this! I'd look like a tramp!"

"Oh come on Kagome." Said Yuku, putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes. 

Kagome shook her head no again. Ayumi actually sided with her and also nodded no.

"This is to much Yuku, Kagome will seem…well you know."

Kagome set a grateful glance toward Ayumi. Yuku sighed and took the dress back. 

"Ok, how about this one then."

Yuku help up a pretty light purple dress. Kagome smiled, it was perfect. Very conservative yet nice. 

"That will do."

"Hurry," Eri stated and started to force Kagome's shirt over her head. 

"We need time to do your makeup."

Kagome let the shirt come off then stiffened suddenly as Ayumi made a surprised gasping noise.

OH shit I forgot! 

"Oh my god Kagome. What happened?"

Kagome winched again remembering back to what had happened.

It had happened about 4 days ago right before the little incident with her powers at school.

Inuyasha had been fighting a demon, things got out of hand and she tried to help. Well things went down hill from there. She had accidentally gotten to close and was swiped by a power beam from the Youkai. 

She had been lucky; if the beam had hit her dead on it probably would have killed her. As it was she only had a huge and nasty looking bruise on her side. It ran from under her breast all the way to her hip. It was terrible looking, it was mostly red and only a little bit of blue at the moment. Kagome knew from experience however that the worst of it was yet to come. After the swelling was down and the red went away…that was when the classic black and blue happened. 

Surprisingly it didn't hurt much, just looked terrible. 

"Oh, its nothing."

She said simply. She was upset at herself that she forgot about it. But it really wasn't nothing. Not when one dealt with Youkai's. 

Suddenly Yuku was in her face.

"That bad ass boyfriend of yours hit you didn't he!"

Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha…hit her. The thought was so outrageous it was funny. Inuyasha would never hurt her. 

"No…it wasn't him. He would never hit me!"

She shook her head her face deadly serious. She suspected it she showed the slightly sign of being nervous then her friends wouldn't believe her.

"Well then what happened!?" Yuku demanded!

"Uh."

She said intelligently. 

What could she tell them? Not the truth that was for damn sure. They wouldn't even believe her. They would thing she was crazy and all kinds of things. 

But what would she tell them.

"I was hit by a car."

She lied. 

All three girls gasped in surprise and horror. 

"A car?" Eri said.

"Yes, when I was coming out of the hospital last week, I was hit by a car."

"Oh Kagome how terrible." Ayumi whispered tears in her eyes. 

Kagome congratulated herself on the wonderful lie. From the looks on everyone's faces she had convinced them. 

"You luck is terrible Kagome." Yuku said as she helped Kagome into the dress. She winched at the look of the bruise. It was truly terrible looking…so it made sense a car would do it. It would take a lot of hitting for one man to do that damage. And it was one massive bruise. Not a bunch of fist sized ones. 

Silly of me to think the bad ass would hurt Kagome. Kagome would never allow anyone to do that. 

Eri wasn't so sure.

I don't think Kagome is being truthful with us. Maybe that bad ass did hurt her? But Kagome wouldn't stand for that…would she? Kagome…what are you keeping from us.

"Not so terrible." Kagome smiled teasingly at them. "I was already at the hospital. What better place to get hit."

Her friends smiled although they were obviously forced. Ayumi still had tears rolling down her face. 

"Guys, don't be so sad. It doesn't even hurt. It just looks bad."

Ayumi wiped her tears away and was trying really hard not to cry again. Yuku and Eri looked at each other. 

"Ok Kagome." Said Eri. 

"It just looks bad." Followed Yuku.

Ayumi didn't say anything as she started to put on Kagome's makeup. 

All four girls suddenly stiffened at the loud roar of a car engine. 

Eri gasped and ran to the window. 

"Oh my gosh! That must be him!"

Yuku also rushed over and not so gently pushed Eri away so she could see. 

"Wow look at that car! Hojo-kun didn't tell us he was rich!"

"Rich?"

Kagome gulped. She could tell by the looks on her friend's faces that she had another Hojo coming. They hadn't even met the guy yet they were no doubt thinking about her and him getting married. 

Ayumi smiled and finished Kagome's makeup.

"There Kagome, you look wonderful."

Kagome looked in the mirror hanging on her wall. 

She did look rather nice. Ayumi was very gifted when it came to makeup and hair. Seriously she could go pro.

"Wow Ayumi, you did a great job."

Ayumi smiled shyly.

"Thank you Kagome."

Suddenly Yuku pointed.

"EKK there he is. Come her Kagome!"

Kagome made her way to the window. First thing she saw was the car that Yuku and Eri had made such a fuss over. 

It was indeed a very…very nice and expensive. Kagome wasn't an expert or anything but it looked like a Jaguar to her. It was silver with black leather exterior.

Next her attention focused on the owner of the car. 

She couldn't really tell her bedroom window but he looked handsome. He had long black hair and was wearing a stylish yet casual outfit. It was also black, with white trimming. 

"Come on Kagome," Yuku said, as she pulled on her friend's wrist. 

Kagome signed and let herself be pulled down the stairs and into the living room. 

As expected within moments someone knocked on the door. 

Kagome held her breath, as a suddenly feeling hit her. A feeling that this encounter would be nothing but trouble for her.


	8. chapter 8

Tekeshi climbed out of his car, a single white rose in his hand. Nervously he adjusted his shirt and brushed of his pants. The actions were purely nerves, his cloths were as he made sure they were, perfect. Yet he couldn't stop himself from checking everything again. 

He was nervous as hell. Nothing he did seemed to cure the feeling. He didn't even know why he was nervous. This was just Kagome…he knew her, he loved her. 

Tekeshi gripped the rose tighter feeling the soft sting as the thorns tried to dig into his tough skin. The slight uncomfortable feeling helped to focused his mind. 

He had wanted to buy her the moon and stars…wanted to give her something wonderful and amazing. But Kiyoshi had suggested…since Tekeshi had decided not to reveal himself to her, to go slow. Since Kiyoshi had a slightly better track record with women than he did Tekeshi listened. The single white rose was what Kiyoshi had suggested. 

Tekeshi sighed; normally he was not a slow and patient youkai. He would prefer just to pick up where he and Kagome had left off. Unforntunally he also wanted…more.

Tekeshi reminded himself again why he had decided to hide who he really was from Kagome. 

The reason was rather simply and very important. 

He was no longer just Inuyasha. He was Inuyasha Co-lord of the western lands, and 5 hundred-year-old demon. He was no longer the hanyou she knew in the past.

He wanted her to fall in love with him as he was now. Not as he had been. 

That would be hard he was sure. Kagome was very loyal to the Inuyasha of the past. The fact that she was even going on a date with him surprised him slightly. Although Yasashiku had mentioned something about very pushy friends. He suspected they had more to do with it than anyone. 

Tekeshi sighed again and double-checked his shields…and the spell that would keep her from recognizing him. 

He hadn't wanted to change his disguise… which looked almost exactly like his old human form. So this was the next best thing.   
_Kagome…I'm finally going to see you again. After all these years, I wonder if anything will be different…or if it'll be just the same. I wonder if you still smell just as nice as you did back then…as you do in my dreams now._

Tekeshi knocked loudly on the door. He was extremly anxious and had to concentrate on not knocking to hard and putting his fist through the door. 

He had to be cool and collective…not like some teenager seeing a pretty face for the first time. 

An older woman…Kagome's mother opened the door. She smiled brightly at him.

"You must be Tekeshi, come on in. I'm Kagome's mother."

Tekeshi nodded a bit relieved. Kagome's mother looked exactly like he remembered. The smile was just as warm and inviting.  

"Thank you Mrs. Hiroshi."

"Kagome dear…your dates here."

Tekeshi smiled as Kagome walked in. 

For a moment time stood still. There was no other way to describe it. His senses, his heart…his very soul stopped, as if to savior this moment. 

He stood there staring at the woman he hadn't seen in centuries. The woman he loved with all his heart and soul. 

She looked the same. The way she walked, the shape of her face, even her hair…it was the same. 

Tekeshi's heart pounded in his heart and he suddenly felt light headed. He took in the beautiful dress she was wearing…and how her hair framed her perfect face.

She's exactly like I remember… 

Tekeshi took a ragged breath. This was the moment…the moment he had been dreaming of. For a moment Tekeshi was sure he wouldn't be able to contain his happiness and love for her. That he would have to tell her everything. 

But then she spoke…

"Have we met before Tekeshi-Kun? You look awfully familiar."

The simple worlds stared a panic in Tekeshi. Luckily long years with his brother had taught him how to kept his face perfectly calm. 

"No I don't think so." He said coolly.

Tekeshi checked the spell and was shocked to find it starting to waver. He had known Kagome was powerful but this was amazing. She was much better than he remembered her being. Tekeshi forced some more power into the spell hoping it would hold. 

The spell was a small one and never meant to stand up under to the kind of abuse the Miko was giving it. 

He sighed relieved when Kagome shook her head. The spell was doing its work and the sense of familiarity faded from her thoughts. 

"I'm sorry my bad."

Tekeshi help out his arm and when she took it he handed her the flower. Kagome smiled…a fake smile. 

Tekeshi smiled back remembering in fondness that this was exactly how she would smile at Kouga. It told him a lot about what was going through her mind. 

However Tekeshi wasn't worried. He was confident in his ability. Him and Kagome were meant to be together. It was written in fate and in the stars. Nothing, not time, or wars…not even the Hunters and their damn laws would keep them apart any more.

He would change her mind and she would fall in love with him. 

And after she and his past self did their duties he would marry her and live in happiness.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Oh I don't know."

Tekeshi thought for a moment then smiled. It paid to be rich. He knew the perfect place…it would no doubt impress Kagome that he could get in. 

"I know the perfect place."

Tekeshi opened the passenger side door of this car and helped her in. He noticed the way she looked over his car. 

"Like the car? It's a 2004 Jaguar, custom built. You can't even buy these yet."

"How did you get it?"

Tekeshi shrugged.

"I have friends."

Kagome didn't say anything to this. She just nodded and put on her seatbelt. 

Nervously she fingered the single white rose in her hand. It was a lovely and sweet touch. She couldn't deny that. Not over the top like Hojo seemed to do every time. 

And silly as it sounded it almost seemed to speak to her, telling her of things to come.

Things to come? Come on Kagome! You have a boyfriend! You love Inuyasha! 

Yet…

Kagome sneaked a peek at Tekeshi from the corner of her eye. 

What was this strange feeling she got whenever she looked at him. It was strong and made her feel uncomfortable. It was a lot like the feeling she got whenever she was around Inuyasha…but it was stronger and slightly different. 

She didn't like it.

She loved Inuyasha…she wasn't supposed to feel like this toward anyone else. 

What am I doing? I'm being worse than Miroku! Inuyasha kissed me today and what do I do after I get what I've been dreaming about for months? I go and cheat on him with some guy that I've never meet before! 

However she still couldn't make the feeling disappear. 

And I know I've seen him somewhere before. When he was in the house the De sa vu feeling nearly knocked me to the floor. I felt like I should know him but I didn't. He didn't even blink at my question. In fact his face became totally blank…there's something weird about that. It was like he didn't want me to know what he was feeling. But what does that mean? Why would he lie and say he doesn't know me if he did? 

And why did that familiar feeling go away? It was like poof and I didn't know him. That was really strange. 

Kagome looked at the flower. 

The feeling that something was going to happen intensified. It made her uncomfortable. She shook her head and looked out the window. 

They were already in downtown Tokyo. She hardly ever came to this part of town, way to rich for her blood. 

Her mother was well off but it took more than 'well off' to be able shop in these stores.

"So where are we going?"

"Ever heard of the club called Eventia?"

"Who hasn't?"

Kagome answered immediately. 

She thought a little trying to remember everything she had heard about the small club/restaurant.

It was as they called it a very elite place. Even movie stars she had heard had trouble getting in. It was very new less than a year old she thought. Yet it had become a legend already. 

Now why did Tekeshi ask her if she had heard of it? Surely he didn't mean that they were going? There was no way in hell…right?

"Well…" Said Tekeshi. "I was thinking about hoping over there and see if they have a spot open."

"You've got to be crazy. You just can't hop to Eventia…right?"

Tekeshi gave her a toothy grin and winked. 

"We'll see."

Kagome openly stared at him now. She wondered if perhaps he was a little stranger than she first thought. How in the world did he plan on getting into Eventia? Sure he had a nice car…ok he had an awesome car. But so did those famous movie stars…and they couldn't just mosey on it. This was ridiculous.

"We're here."

Kagome looked out her window and saw that indeed they were there. She also saw the line clear out the door. There was no way. 

Her door opened and she looked up startled as Tekeshi gave her his hand to help her out. As Kagome put her hand in his, she felt a strange shock. A tingling feeling that spread through her body making her cheeks redden. 

Damn girl! She thought angrily at herself. You can't do this! You love Inuyasha. You know you do! So why are you suddenly…feeling things for Tekeshi. You know nothing about him. You've only met him less than a hour ago! 

As quickly as possible she removed her hand. 

She was hating herself at this moment, and if she had been the type, she would have hated Tekeshi for causing those feelings. 

However she was a reasonable girl. She knew that Tekeshi couldn't help the way he was making her feel. It was all her fault. 

She was a terrible person. 

She watched as Tekeshi handed the keys to a young man. 

"Come on Kagome, lets see if they have a spot open."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. This guy had a serious inferiority complex. There was no way he could just walk in and expect to be treated like royalty. 

Tekeshi smiled as Kagome reluctantly went along with him. 

He didn't blame her for being doubtful. She after all didn't know him or the power he had. A car didn't make a man (youkai) powerful. 

However when one owned a club called Eventia…well that tended to give one special privileges. 

Tekeshi shouldered his way toward the doors while keeping a firm hand on Kagome. The customers in line were being very loud and angry sounding at him. He wasn't about to lose Kagome in this mob. 

He finally got to the front of the line. The two bouncers hearing the commotion made a move to remove him…forcibly if necessary. The twin wolf Youkai's both stopped in their tracks when they saw (and smelled) who was cutting in line. Without a word they stepped back allowing both Tekeshi and Kagome to get by. 

They exchanged meaningful looks as they noticed Kagome. She was obviously human, so the looks were slightly confused and unnerved. 

Tekeshi noticed the look and gave them a glare that made them gulp. They might be bigger and the bouncers…but neither or even both of them together were a match for the Co-lord of the western lands. 

Beside them acting as the doorman was a small weasel of a man…err…youkai. 

"Table for two."

Tekeshi said politely. 

Pier as he was known didn't look up.

"We are full."

Binjiro one of the twins cleared his throat. Jiro the second twin elbowed the doorman gently when he seemed not to get the hint. 

"Err…Pier." Jiro said gently trying to get the weasels attention. 

"WHAT!" he snapped his head finally coming out of the book he had been writing in. 

Jiro cleared his throat nervously and tilted his head toward the man that he had just wrote off.

Pier followed the look and gasped, his face turning a sickly white.

"Tekeshi-sama!"

Peir gasped breathlessly. 

Tekeshi gave the weasel a annoyed look. Before answering…

"Just Tekeshi, Pier you know that."

"Yes sir…I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

Tekeshi gave him another annoyed look. Jiro seeing this look and fearing for their lives answered for his Lord.

"A table Pier…for two."

"Of course…of course. I am so sorry Tekeshi-sama."

Pier motioned frantically to someone inside the building. A young woman came forward instantly.

"Cindy, take Tekeshi-sama and his guest to table 13."

"Yes sir."

And just like that they were in. 

Kagome blinked…then blinked again. She was surely seeing things. Just like Tekeshi said, they were able to walk right in. She didn't understand what was going on. How could someone just walk into this place? 

Granted she didn't know a whole lot about Eventia but she had read about it. The papers and some magazines always talked about how elite it was. 

Kagome looked around as the waitress took them to their seat. The club was nice. It was trendy looking with a lot of colors and lights, and of course everything looked really expensive.

One part of the club was restaurant bar, and the other part was a dance club. The two sections were separated by a soundproof wall or something. Kagome could see through several large windows people dancing. However she couldn't hear the music at all. Which she knew had to be blaring.

"How?"

She finally asked once they were seated and the waitress left. 

Tekeshi shrugged and smiled at his date. He could tell she was impressed.

"Well, when you own a place the employee's tend to treat you good."

"Own?"

Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise. He owned this place??

What kind of person did Hojo hook me up with? This is strange. I'm just a 16-year-old girl. I'm completely normal…well almost normal. But I'm not the kind of girl that dates famous and insanely rich people. 

"You seemed surprised?"

"I am. I'm sorry but…"

Kagome left off meaningfully. 

Tekeshi didn't look at Kagome as he read over the menu. Of course he already knew what this club served as well as how well the cook cooked it. It was just an excuse not to meet her eyes. 

With each word Kagome uttered, with each familiar movement, Tekeshi found himself being pulled harder and harder toward telling her the truth about himself.  

"I was tired of dating girls that were just after me for money."

Tekeshi winched internally at the lie, well half lie. It was true he was sick of people kissing his ass because he was rich. However he hadn't dated anyone…not even thought about dating anyone other than Kagome. 

"So you thought a blind date would cure that?"

"Ya why not. Yas…Hojo told me a lot about you."

Tekeshi tensed for a second expecting her to ask him who 'Yas' was. However Kagome didn't seem to have picked up the mistake. Or if she did she was remaining politely quiet. 

Gods above, why am I so nervous? I know Kagome. Me and her have kissed before.

A slight blush stained his cheeks at that memory. 

Why can't I just be like myself around her? I feel so tense and nervous.

"What would you like?"

Inuyasha peek his golden eyes over his menu to look at her. Only the spell that he had casted kept her from recognizing his eyes, or even his face for that matter. 

"I don't know…"

Kagome sighed as she looked over her own menu. She just couldn't decide. Tekeshi smile and suggested a choice.

"The Chicken and Rice is really good. So is all the American food. Our chef is American so she tends to make better western food."

Tekeshi shook his head cursing at himself for blabbering like an idiot. 

Why would Kagome want to know anything about their chef? 

A waitress quickly came to their table asking if they were ready to order yet. 

Kagome smiled sweetly. A real smile that made Tekeshi's heart stop in his chest. Thankfully the menu kept Kagome and the waitress from seeing his flushed cheeks and the way he was staring at her. 

The waitress like all the employee's here was a youkai. A crane youkai to be exact. 

No one would ask why Tekeshi was with a human girl. But if he made goo goo eyes at her like he was doing then it would get people talking. He didn't want the talk. 

Talk meant it was more likely that a hunter would learn of his plan. 

Hunters didn't take well to a demon trying to mate with a human. 

Kagome hesitated a moment then ordered a small bowl of oden. 

At this Tekeshi smiled. He remembered that now, the memory coming slow and a little fuzzy. Kagome loved Oden, even to the point of drooling sometimes. 

Tekeshi followed Kagome with a order for a large steak platter. He asked the meat to be bloodied rare.

If he had had a choice Tekeshi would have asked for the cow to still be mooing. 

His Youkai instincts, stronger now that he was almost full youkai. Were going a little wild being around his chosen partner. 

Despite all the times he denied to his brother than he was taking Kagome as his mate, Tekeshi really did love her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to marry her the human way and then mate the youkai way. He wanted to be loved by her. To be touched and kissed by her. He wanted to be with her. 

Kagome…so beautiful and carefree. So innocent and headstrong. Who in the Kami's green earth would have thought I would fall so hard for you. 

After they were finished ordering the waitress fairly ran to take car of their order.

Tekeshi chuckled slightly. 

Crane youkai's so easily startled or made nervous.

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled. Tekeshi shifted unsure what to say or do now that the actual first sight thing was over.

"So Kagome, Yas…Hojo told me you have been sickly. Are you feeling alright now?"

Of course Tekeshi knew that the sicknesses were a bunch of shit. However he just wanted to see what kind of lie Kagome was able to come up with. 

"Oh…"

Kagome he noticed flustered a bit. 

"I'm feeling fine, really."

Tekeshi raised an eyebrow at Kagome's terrible lying skills. How in the world did she convince anyone that she had been sick in the first place? 

She's so amazing. So kind and wonderful, she had a hard time lying her way out of a paper bag. She's so understanding and open. Kagome never cared that I was a hanyou. 

Tekeshi dwelled on that thought a moment.

She never cared I was a hanyou. She loved me anyway. I wonder if she would think of me now. I'm not really a hanyou anymore. Although I'm no true youkai either. 

Tekeshi didn't think Kagome would care. He was still Inuyasha. He still had his soul and heart. 

Still it was just another detail that made him nervous. After five hundred years of dreaming and planning the actual thing was somewhat unnerving. 

"What are you thinking about Tekeshi?"

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled and Tekeshi found himself unable to look away. A slightly blush rose to his cheeks. He swallowed hard.

"Nothing…nothing important. Why?"

Kagome took a sip of her drink, which had already arrived. 

"Your face looked so serious…nervous even. I was just wondering."

Tekeshi's lying about something. Something is strange is going on. I feel something. 

_I want to see what it is. But I don't trust my new shield spells to keep me safe yet. _

Kagome's eyebrows came together as she thought over what to do. 

Since earlier when that familiar feeling hit her and then disappeared she had been racking her brain on what that could mean. 

She thought she might finally understand.

Kaede once told us a story about a man that didn't want another man to know who he was. So he cast a spell…a spell that would keep that man from recognizing him. 

_Is…Tekeshi…casting such a spell? Kaede said it was possible to do. _

_But why would Tekeshi need that spell anyway? Do I know him? _

_I don't remember anyone named Tekeshi?_

_Or maybe…Tekeshi isn't his real name?_

Now that thought really sent her for a loop. 

Was Tekeshi…not really Tekeshi but someone else? Maybe even someone else that she knew. 

Kagome studied him as he turned slightly to talk to a waiter. The waiter as expected gave Tekeshi his undivided attention. 

She was looking for a clue. A clue to who he was. The spell was doing a good job however. She couldn't see anything that would tell her who he was.

Kagome looked harder. She wouldn't be tricked by a stupid spell. She had been through a lot. She wasn't about to endanger herself over a spell. 

Spells could be broke…spells could be seen through.

I'll name each feature. Maybe just looking at him isn't enough.

_He had a strong jaw and nicely shaped face. Slightly tanned…long black hair. He's got what looks like a mop for bangs and forelocks that draped over his shoulder._

Kagome stopped as a familiarity hit her. She grinned.

Good looks like I found a way around the spell.

She took another sip over her drink as the waitress brought the food. Kagome forced her mind off the awesome looking oden and studied Tekeshi as he attacked the bloody steak. 

What else about him…he's tall, and struts around like he owns the place. (which he does:)

Tekeshi noticing Kagome had not started yet stopped and looked up at her. 

"Something wrong?"

Kagome smiled and thought offhandedly.

I like his eyes…they're such a pretty color.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Her small mouth forming a small 'O'. 

He had golden eyes.

She suddenly she knew who he was and the shock was almost more than she could handle. 

Oh my GOD! Its him…its really him! He's still alive! It's Inuyasha!

The moment she thought that thought, his image shifted in front of her eyes. 

Black hair became white. Teeth became fangs, and fingernails became claws.

He looked almost exactly like the past Inuyasha. About the only noticeable change was his hair, which now was only a little past his shoulders instead off to his butt. 

But then again…he looked different. 

Now that she could see through his concealing spell, she could see a stripe on each side of his face…and the small light blue crescent moon on his forehead. 

Just like Sesshoumaru's moon, only smaller? I wonder how or why he had those?

Tekeshi gasped in surprise as the spell that kept Kagome from knowing who he was shattered. He had never seen a spell shatter before. Pushed aside, broken and holes put in it so someone could slip past yes, but never shattered. There was nothing left from the spell. He couldn't even began to recontruct it. 

His mouth hung open as he felt a slight flare of Miko power. It was gone extremly fast, so fast in fact that the other demons didn't feel it. Only being close to her allowed him to feel it. 

It was strong…a lot stronger than he remembered her being.

He watched somewhat alarmed at the emotions flashing across her face. She knew who he was he was sure now. His concealing spell only hide his demon traits. He looked like a human Inuyasha. There was no way she didn't know now.

He was about to ask what was up anyway, when she suddenly leaned forward. 

He was so surprised he choked on his words.

"What…wha…are you doing?"

Kagome reached out with her hand, her eyes were focused on something on his forehead. 

"When did you get this?"

She traced the small moon on his forehead. 

Tekeshi's mouth dropped open in surprise and panic again. 

She can see my moon? She can see through my concealing spell!

Tekeshi checked on his spell. It was holding good and steady. It didn't even act like it had been wounded. If fact it was fine. 

But…if his concealing spell was working how could she see through it? Kagome was a miko true, but to see through a spell like the forget spell it had to be broke, damaged or destroyed. His shield was perfectly fine. 

He didn't understand.

"Kagome! I…"

Kagome met his eyes. She seemed really confused but not angry.

"I look forward to your explanation…In."

"TEKESHI!"

Tekeshi cut her off forcible! Kagome startled at his harsh tone.

Taking her hand into his he squeezed it slightly.

"Please Kagome…don't say it. My name is Tekeshi!"

He tried to put how important this was through the tone of his voice. She seemed unsure but nodded her head. 

"Kagome…lets go. I have a lot to tell you."

Kagome nodded and allowed Inu…no allowed Tekeshi to help her up. Instantly their waitress asked if everything was ok.

Tekeshi nodded and gave the woman…no…

Kagome's eyes widened slightly the woman's imaged wavered a lot like Tekeshi's had. Instead of looking at a pretty young woman. She was looking at a young crane youkai.

Tekeshi noticed Kagome's eyes widen again as she looked at his employee. He didn't understand what was upsetting her.

He noticed as her eyes swept through the club. Her eyes rested on several people. 

Each one he realized were youkai's.

He suddenly understood and the knowledge hit him like a ton of bricks!

Oh Kami! Kagome can see through everyone's shields…not just mine. I was surprised but thought maybe our love let her see through it. Or maybe I wanted her to on a higher level and accidentally let my guard down. But I can see it's just not me. She can see everyone!

But that was impossible! No one could simply look through concealing spells like that. Yet she was, he could tell she knew and saw through each one.

But that could only mean one thing…

Oh my god! Kagome is…Kagome is…

**THE POWER!**

Fuyu sighed in boredom as she surfed the net. 

She watched the half technology and half magic graphics shot across her screen giving her info and other goodies. The screen flashed illuminating her fine and petite features in the half gloom of the room.

Fuyu was lonely and bored. The rest of the group, even the hurt boy hunter had taken off to do some searching. And like always the computer nerd was left alone without anyone but the computer to talk to. 

Fuyu snorted very unlady like in disgust. 

And people wonder why she liked computers more than people. At least the computer said goodbye whenever you turn it off. Her comrades hadn't even given her a look as they left. She might as well be invisible to them.

And why not, after all she was just a computer nerd she wasn't even a real hunter. She just worked for them.

It was all the same. 

Crossing her shapely legs Fuyu put her elbows on the desk and propped her head up.

Surely she was more important to the Hunter cause than that? She had on several occasions helped the hunters find demons to kill. She had even helped kill an American Demon Lord. The guy had been an extremly famous rapper by the name of 2-Pac. 

If it hadn't been for her they would have never uncovered him. 

This was the reason she put so much into looking for the power. Normally she was less than diligent when it came to assignments. Of course usually she didn't need to put so much time into it. Usually she found what she was looking for extremly fast.

But if she found the power then the others and the ones up top would have to recognize her talents. She would have to become a full-blown member of the hunters. Not just someone that's on the payroll. 

"It's not even a very good payroll!"

Fuyu muttered a bit. She was talented. She could go work for anyone in the world if she wanted to. She could become rich in no time at all with all her skills.

But she didn't…and she barely got paid enough to make ends meet. Why she bothered she wasn't sure. 

But…ever since she was a little girl and her sister was taken in. She had felt something.

Something she had to do with the hunters.

She knew that if she stayed with the Hunters despite the lack of respect someone like her should get, then something wonderful would happen. 

She didn't know why she felt like this…she just knew.

Fuyu typed in some buttons and went into another site. 

This was a demon site, that only demons…or really really good hackers could get into. And since Fuyu fell under the latter of the two categories she was able to get in. 

She went to the chat room. 

She ignored most of the posts. If she didn't she might get sick. 

Demons tended to brag about kills or other sporting events on such chat rooms as this. 

A lot of the posts were very vivid and detailed. 

Disgusting. 

Suddenly Fuyu's eyes widened as she noticed a certain alias on the chat room.

Squealing loudly in joy Fuyu whirled around in her computer chair a few times. When she finally stopped her head was spinning slightly.

If anyone had been in the house at the moment they would have looked at her weird.

The reason she was so excited.

She had finally found Foxfire!

The demon hacker who had been sending her on a wild goose chase for the last four or five days. 

Never in her short life had she even come close to meeting someone as talented as herself. She was after all the number one computer expert in the Hunter's ranks. 

Yet this demon had out smarted her several times, making her lose his trail over and over again. Every time she thought she came close to him he would simply disappear, as well as any traces to where he was.

Jumping up in a tiny bounce like hop. Fuyu who was now feet first in her chair leaned over and began typing furiously. 

I VE ME: Hey ya Foxfire. I finally gottcha! 

Renjiro blinked in surprise as a private chat line box blinked onto his computer. 

I VE ME? I don't know any I VE ME? 

Shippou frowned slightly. 

Foxfire: Do I know you? 

I VE ME_: Nope._

_Foxfire: What do you want?_

Renjiro had a funny feeling about this. Something didn't seem quiet right.

I VE ME: Well…the same thing you do. The power…and maybe some money to. I don't nearly get paid enough for what I do. I can barely afford to keep up with the newest and coolest computers. Man why couldn't I be born rich or something? And where in the hell are those just dead uncles that you've never met yet want to give you 10 million dollars when you need them. Say…are you cute?

"Uh?"

Was Renjiro's response? He wasn't really sure what to make of this girl. 

Fuyu grinned ear to ear as she tapped his computer trying to figure out where he was online at. However Foxfire was proving to be a worthy opponent. She couldn't get a lock…and that was very surprising to her.

Foxfire: Do you know anything about the power? Maybe we can exchange info? 

Renjiro sent a feeler out to try figure out what this I VE ME knew.

I VE ME: Uh…well…not even a clue. The guy could be a six-foot midget from Alabama for all I know. 

Renjiro snorted a laugh, a six-foot midget. Now that was something he would like to see. Leaning forward in anticipation Renjiro typed some more. 

He was exited, after all it wasn't everyday he met someone as good as him on the computer. She was giving him a hard time keeping his location (where he was online at) a secret. He had to so to speak dodge her skillful probing several times already. 

He hadn't been challenged this hard…well…never. After all he had been alive when computers were just a thought in some nerds brain.

Foxfire: what are you? 

I VE ME_: A kitty cat._

Fuyu lied outright. If she was to get anything from this awesome Computer dude then he would have to think her a youkai. Not a hunter wanna be.

Foxfire: I know something good about the power. 

Fuyu's eyes widened slightly. Was he telling the truth or just jerking her computer modem.

Foxfire: Are you cute?? Cause if you are I might think about telling you if you go out with me sometime. 

Fuyu squealed embarrassedly into her hands again and stood up on her chair. Her computer chair rocked dangerously and finally tipped over. Spilling Fuyu onto the floor in a red-faced heap.

Sitting up her legs sprayed straight up over the chair, Fuyu thought over her options. 

One: This guy was a demon.

Two: He was also her soul mate in the computer world.

Three: If they met he would most likely kill her for being human.

"Ah what the hell, life's to long anyway."

I VE ME_: Sure…but you have to promise to tell me what you know. Swear on you little hard drive!_

_Foxfire: hey I ain't got a little hard drive._

Fuyu rolled her eyes and giggled. Men, be they demon or human were all the same. 

I VE ME: Whatever…met me at greenpeace park, tonight at 2am. 

_Foxfire: what do you look like? How will I know you?_

Fuyu stopped typing and thought. She really wasn't doing this was she? If she did met him then he would know right away that she wasn't a cat. He would know that she was a human.

I VE ME_: I have curly black hair; I'll be wearing a pink shirt._

Sweetie logged off without saying goodbye. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

What she was going to do would surely get her killed.

But…

Not all demons were bad, she knew this. 

Unlike other hunters who only dealed with the blood covered killing demons, Fuyu saw a lot of different kinds on the Internet. 

She saw websites of demons trying to make peace, or some demons that just wanted to live their lives with their families.

Foxfire she had noticed never ever posted anything that suggested he was into killing humans. 

This was something that bothered her greatly. 

She wasn't a real hunter, she just worked for them. Did she have to hate demons like the rest? Because the truth was she didn't hate them. She didn't hate anyone. 

She was sure that if every one just grew up and quiet killing each other then humans and demons could live together. 

Fuyu rolled over and got to her feet. 

She looked at her watch. She had 6 hours before she met with him. She would have to get ready quickly and leave before anyone else in the team came back. She wouldn't leave any note or explanation for leaving. 

The best that could have would be she would learn something about the power. The worst…well she could die. 

Fuyu smiled as she bounded into the room given her. She started looking through cloths. She liked the odds and risks. Made life exciting!

Renjiro scratched his head in wonderment at the strange Neko youkai that had…so to speak given him a run for his money. 

"She's amazing."

Renjiro smiled slightly as he looked over his computer codes. It wouldn't be safe for him to get on-line for at least a few hours. The links that he needed to get on were all hot with little viruses. If he hit one of them, everything in his computer…even where he was at the moment would be an open book for her to read. The cool thing about them was they were so harmless and small that most virus checks would let them through. He had to manually catch and destroy each one he hit. 

Now that was amazing. 

Standing up he stretched his sore muscles out. 

He had been sitting in one spot way to long. Looking for info on the power.

"And still nothing. The only clue we have is that the power is female."

Renjiro looked up at a small wall clock by his desk.

It was a little after eight.

Which means that Tekeshi and Kagome are on their date.

Renjiro smiled. 

It would be really nice to see Kagome again after all these years. He had still been a small pup back then. And the Miko was like a mother to him.

She was my mother. She and Inuyasha took care of me. Made sure I survived. Hell that Jerk is still protecting me. Without him the hunters would have nabbed me a long time ago. 

Shippou sighed sadly. 

Tekeshi has found his love. I wonder if I'll ever find anyone like that? 

Shippou wasn't in a hurry to mate. Being young he still liked to run wild. But more resent of late he had been wondering about finding love. He was five hundred years old…yet he hadn't found the one yet. What if she wasn't out there? What if he was cursed not to be able to find a demon to love because of his human history? All the humans he had known and had helped raise him. There was Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede and the rest of village. They had all changed him into what he was today. And now he just couldn't seem to connect with other demoness because he had been raised like a human. 

True he was never a classic youkai to begin with. His father never hurt humans if he could help it, and Shippou didn't mind that Inuyasha was a hanyou. But growning up amoung humans changed him more than he was willing to admit…yet had to.

He was youkai in blood, human in mind.

It was strange and awkward at times.

He thought of the neko that he had agreed to meet. 

Of course he was only lying to her about telling her something about the power. He just wanted to meet her. To meet the woman that was his other half in the computer world. He would never betray the jerk Tekeshi and Lord Kiyoshi. 

Renjiro checked the clock again.

Might as well go ahead and head there. He wanted to check for traps just in case and to be prepared himself if need be. 

It never hurt to be cautious.


	9. Chapter 9

Noriyuku walked calmly down a poorly lighted street. He moved almost silently, the only sound was that of his Nike shoe's hitting the sidewalk. 

The smell of filth and other less savory things filtered through the thick smog filled air. 

He kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. 

_What am I doing here? I should just go back to American and let the future come. I've never tried to change it before. So why now…_

Noriyuku shuddered as he remembered his latest visions. Visions of blood and death. Of a great war that would tear the world apart. 

_Who am I kidding? I can't let that happen. _

If he didn't do anything and the war came, everything he knew and loved would disappear. The world would become dark, the ground stained red with blood of demons and humans. A world were one had to hide in fear of death at every corner. A world where no one was safe…were no one could let down their guards, even for a moment. 

A world of pure hell.

He couldn't let it happen.

But what could he do? 

That was one thing his visions didn't tell him. It gave him choices and options, but no way to totally avoid the war. 

There has to be a way. No future is certain. I can prevent this war if I take the right steps at the right time. But…I just don't know what to do. I must hurry. Time is running short.

Noriyuku thought back to his latest vision. It like the others had been violent and unstoppable. He had been taking a shower at the time and almost drowned because of it. 

_I saw that girl again, the one with hate in her eyes. I wonder what her name is?_

_I saw her with her other hunter friends. A field group no doubt. I saw where they were staying. I think they're here to look for the power. I'm sure they have something to do with the future but I'm not sure what. Are my powers giving me hints…hints at what I'm supposed to do? _

Noriyuku stopped outside of a small store. He lifted his head sniffing the air slightly. 

He needed to find shelter if he didn't want to get wet. He could smell the rain in the air, just waiting to come down. 

Silently he slipped into the store. An old bookstore by the looks of it. 

The door swung open silently despite the bells on the handle. Noriyuku just as smoothly closed it. 

He breathed deeply the musty yet rich smell of old books and papers. 

It was a refreshing scent. So different from the filth just outside the door. 

He walked further in, noticing that no one was behind the counter. 

No matter, he wasn't really here to buy anything. Just to wait out the rain in a dry area.

Noriyuku looked absently at the old books on the shelves. 

This was a strange bookstore. 

Must be an 'antique' bookstore.

He thought this because every single book was old and falling apart almost. Nothing looked to be younger than 50 years. The whole store had a strange old feel to it. Like time had no hold on this place. And it was forever stuck in its time and place, never getting older and never changing. 

Dust almost an inch thick in places coated almost everything in the store. Proving to Noriyuku that upkeep was minimal here. 

Light for a single floor lamp barely gave enough light to read from. 

Not that that mattered to Noriyuku, unlike humans he didn't need much light to see. So this was fine. 

Noriyuku walked through the store looking at the books. While going down the second row his eyes almost on their own will rested on a particularly old book. His eyes narrowed slightly. 

_This is a demon script? What is this book doing in a human store?_

Noriyuku took the old book off the self…he looked around for the bookkeeper but the man was still gone. 

The young demon shrugged and sat down at a dust-covered desk to look over the youkai book. 

Such books were rare, either youkai's like his father or the hunters had long ago horded them for their own use. 

He opened the book and waited a moment. 

Youkai made books were never the same. They changed from reader to reader, molding the original idea of the demon writer into something the reader could understand. 

When nothing happened to the letters on the page Noriyuku looked closer. 

He touched the extremly old pages. 

The letters still did not move.

Was the spell so old that it no longer worked? 

No…that was impossible…the spell renewed itself every time someone read the book. It was impossible for the spell not to work.

"Strange?"

Noriyuku was somewhat disappointed. After all he couldn't really read this extremly old script. The language while the same was different back then. 

However he could make out one set of kanji. 

"Sometimes violence must be stopped with greater violence."

He blinked not sure what that meant. 

"Bad words to live by youngin. I pity the writer if that's what he believed."

Noriyuku jumped surprised at a crackled and aged voice. 

"What?"

The bookkeeper which turned out to be a very old man, smiled with his toothless mouth. 

He had white hair and so many wrinkles that Noriyuku could barely see his eyes. He wore an old wrinkled suit that hung off his stooped frame. The mans limbs were so thin and fragile looking that it seemed a good wind would bow him away.

However the man still had life in him. Noriyuku could smell that he was still very healthy despite his appearances. 

He was very surprised…he had never met such an old human. 

"Sorry youngin, I didn't hear you come in. These old ears I guess don't work like they used to."

"Don't worry about it sir. I was just looking…"

"Seems you found something."

Noriyuku looked down at the book in front of him. What did this old man make out of the book. Unless one knew demons and learned their languages then it would be impossible to read. 

"Back before that strange disturbance…that book changed every time I opened it. I use to keep it in the back. But then I guess it broke. That's why it's was here where you could find it."  
Noriyuku's eyes widened at what the old man was saying. 

"Now don't become alarmed young youkai…or should I say Hanyou."

The old man eyes Noriyuku carefully head to toe. Taking in everything about him in a single glance. 

"I'm not a Hunter if that's what your wondering."

"Who are you then!"

Noriyuku was not a happy camper. Whoever this old man was he knew that he was a hanyou. That there could get him and his uncle killed! But how did the man know? How did he even know that he was of demon blood anyhow? His shields were working perfectly. This old man was just a human.

"I don't know why the powers above have kept me alive and kicking all these years."

The old man sighed and for a moment Noriyuku could see the years in those old old eyes. It made him curious. His nose told him that this man was very very old. But his mind just didn't agree with it. A human couldn't be as old as his senses were telling him. It was impossible.

"How old are you?"

The man seemed to think a moment. 

"Lets see…to normal people I'm 77 but to you young man I'm 477 years old."

Noriyuku's eyes widened in shock. 

There was no way! No way in hell a human could live that long.

"You don't believe me?"

The old man sighed again as he carefully lowered himself into a chair beside Noriyuku. 

He reached over and turned the book around so he could read it. 

"Sometimes violence must be stopped with greater violence. For those who seek blood understand nothing but blood. One must kill the killer to stop him."

The old man looked up at Noriyuku.

"I can read this youngin because I was alive when this Kanji was used."

Noriyuku still looked doubtful. 

He's a scholar no doubt. He's researched the meaning of this book. He can't be that old.

"I know who your father is, and while I don't know your demon name, I know his and your uncles."

"What!"

It seemed to Noriyuku that he had been saying that word a lot.

"I knew them both back when I was a young man. They don't know about me. They think I died with the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon No Tama? That was destroyed…"

"Was it? Or did the jewel…, which wasn't really a jewel, find a new hiding place. You see youngin; the Shikon No Tama had a will of its own. It didn't want to be used or destroyed. It just wanted to be left alone until the battles within were finished. However youkai's like your uncle and Naraku wouldn't leave it alone. They wanted its power for their own ends."

"I don't understand? What does the Shikon Jewel have to do with anything?"

"Ha what **not** does the Shikon No Tama have to do with anything? The jewel is the very soul of the war between Youkai's and humans."

Noriyuku thought a moment. What the old man was saying almost made sense…almost. But the Shikon jewel was gone whether it be hidden or destroyed. What did it have to do with him? He knew the old man wasn't just babbling. He had a purpose…he was leading him down a thought path so to speak. 

"My uncle told me that the jewel was the heart of a Miko. And that she was fighting the souls of thousands of demons within."

"Your uncle is right, and that battle will never stop until humans and youkai's learn to live in peace."

"Old man that will never happen!"

"It already has…on a small scale."

Noriyuku snorted in disgust at the old man. What was the old fool getting at? Humans and Youkai's getting along. That was as stupid as it was unbelievable. 

"On a small scale youngin. One hanyou at a time."

"WHAT?"

"The very reason you exist is because a youkai loved a human, and that human loved back. Humans and Youkai's can get along. You and your uncle are proof of that."

Noriyuku was speechless. He had never thought of it that way. He had never thought about his mother when thinking about humans. His mother was a human that loved a youkai. She could have lived in peace with father and all demons…if she had lived. 

"I guess its true. Not all humans hate youkai's."

"And if hate is not all consuming then there is hope. That disturbance…the one last week. She is the beginning…the beginning of the end…or of the new beginning is yet to be seen."

Noriyuku looked down at his hands running what the old man had said over in his mind. 

He knows more than he's letting on. But I feel what he has told me is important. So the Jewel that's supposedly was destroyed almost 5 hundred years ago is somehow still important. 

Suddenly a new thought hit Noriyuku.

Uncle's human woman…the girl called Kagome. She travels to the past. She has Shikon Jewel shards! So the jewel isn't really destroyed…although they don't belong in this time. They still exist. 

_But where does that leave me. The jewel never brought peace…in fact its power created violence. Youkai's and evil humans wanted that jewel. That jewel was the reason the creature Naraku had been born. _

_I'm missing something…Maybe it isn't the jewel itself that's so important. Maybe it's the girl that protects it. Tekeshi told me about Kagome once. He told me she actually had been born with the jewel in her body. She's can sense and see the jewel shards when no one else can. _

_Maybe that's the key the old mans talking about? _

_Higurashi Kagome? _

Suddenly Noriyuku gasped as the familiar sensation of a vision started to hit him. All sound, smells and sights slowly went out of focus, seeming far away.

He could just barely hear the old man asking something. 

But Noriyuku was already gone. 

Gods how he hated this. Hate curled in his belly, like a serpent twisting around in his stomach. He wished he never had this power. It was nothing but trouble. 

Noriyuku opened his eyes, although he didn't really remember closing them. 

"Kagome!"

He gasped and snapped his head around. 

He didn't know where he was. Although he could tell it was an old shrine. 

Did I hear right. Someone called out Kagome. 

"Momma! I got to go Inuyasha waiting!"

_INUYASHA!!!_

Terrified for his uncle, Noriyuku looked around expecting the feel the energies that came when one uttered a demons name. However he felt nothing. 

_What? What's going on?_

Suddenly he understood!

She was referring to the Inuyasha of the past. And while they were the same person…at the same time they were not. And for the energies that would uncover a demon by saying his name to work…one must be referring to that specific demon!

It wasn't working because Tekeshi wasn't the Inuyasha she was referring to. 

Noriyuku made his way through the shrine grounds. 

He could see the heavy shielding around a tree, a shed and the house itself. 

No doubt Tekeshi was protecting his past self. It wouldn't do at all for a Hunter to find the shield less past Inuyasha and kill him. 

Suddenly a girl with long black hair came running out of that house. 

Noriyuku was so stunned he couldn't even process what he was seeing for a few 3 moments.

That's her! That's the power! Kagome…Tekeshi's love is the woman that will bring destruction to all. She unwilling will become a pawn in a war that will destroy the world.

"No…"

Noriyuku screamed as flames shot up around him. Time pasted like leaves in the wind…a moment standing in for a lifetime. He watched again as the world fell apart and became something akin to hell…a living hell. 

Demons and humans alike killing and torturing one another. The blood and the pain never-ending until all was gone. Until all was destroyed. 

Noriyuku lifted his face from the flames. 

A figure was walking through the fire. A woman figure…and she had hate in her eyes.

Suddenly the landscape changed again. 

It was just them three, the power, himself and the hunter, still cover in flame from the war to be. But strangely the flame was being held back…they were waiting for something. Waiting on them perhaps? 

He watched carefully knowing that finally his power was showing him something important. 

The Hunter raised her sword…a sword that looked frightening familiar to him.

Everything happened so fast. Noriyuku gasped in horror.

Blood dripped to the ground coating the plain white ground bright red. 

And a female body fell to the ground. 

The flame disappeared and the world continued as it was. 

Noriyuku trembled as the vision left him. 

"Youngin…are you alright?"

Noriyuku looked at the man. He was human…yet he was something other than human. 

He then looked at the demon book. 

"The author was right old man. Sometimes…blood must be spilt to prevent…things."

Noriyuku stood up and took the book from the old man. Carelessly he threw down some money. It was enough he was sure to pay for the old book.

Quietly he turned and walked out the door. Ignoring all questions from the man. Once again the bells did not ring, but Noriyuku didn't even notice.

I know what I have to do now. To prevent this war…and it is terrible. 

_I must kill Kagome._

Fuyu fiddled with her bright pink shirt. It was one of her more fetching shirts in her mind. It stretched and hugged the right places at every angle. 

On the front of the shirt in big sparkling letters were the words, Drivers Wanted.

It was a cute shirt…if sometimes stupid men took it the wrong way and made passes at her. 

She might look it, but she just wasn't that kind of girl.

Nervous and scared Fuyu sat down on a park bench. If she stayed standing she would worry a new path with her pacing. 

She shifted on the bench not quiet ready to settle down.

What if this was a stupid Idea? What if Foxfire is one of those demons that do kill humans? I know they are out there as well. In fact from what I can tell there is a good number of killers. That's why the hunters hunt.

_I don't really want to die…do I?_

_I still have time…I could leave and never show. Foxfire won't even know I human. _

No… 

Fuyu shook her head. 

She couldn't just run. No matter how terrified she was of dieing. She had to do this. If only…if only to prove to herself that not all demons were bad. 

Foxfire was her soul mate of the computer world. 

She had to believe that their kind, be human or youkai would never hurt one another. There was too much respect in the digital world for that. 

She had to believe that!

She briefly wondered what Foxfire looked like…well…what his shield looked like. 

Fuyu wasn't so stupid to hope that she would see what he really looked like. No demon ever dropped their shields for a human. Hell they didn't drop them for youkai's either. 

Renjiro blinked…then blinked again. 

He had arrived early to check for an ambush…so he had already been at the park in hiding when the…well he didn't have a world for her, beautiful, and gorgeous came to mind as well as amazing, sexy, stunning, and dazzling. She was the most of all of those words he had ever seen on any creature. 

However distressingly another world also came to mind…HUMAN.

Was this really the supposed Neko? She was here at the appointed time and she was wearing a pink shirt. 

But why would a human lie about being a demon and then agree to meet that demon?

Was it a trap?  
_No I don't think so? I'm the master at sniffing out traps._

The human seemed nervous, which helped the argument that this indeed was the girl.

Renjiro chewed the inside of his cheek. A nervous habit he tended to do when unsure what to do. 

What should I do? 

Renjiro looked over the human again. There was something about her that appealed to him…and not just his hentai instincts either. The way her eyes shone and the movement of her body. It just seemed almost…innocent or maybe childlike, despite the awesome curves on her body. 

If this is truly I VE ME then I have to meet her. She's the best damn computer hacker I've ever met. I have to meet her…

Making up his mind Renjiro started toward the beautiful woman. Her eyes flickered toward him; he could almost read the uncertainty in them. After all he hadn't told her anything of what he looked like. 

"Mind if I sit beside ya?"

She smiled at him. And Renjiro felt his heart getting crammed into his throat.

"Sure…I just waiting for someone. Time will pass quicker with someone to talk to."

Renjiro sat down…and reminded himself…and his cursed hand that humans could not be grabbed. He had to behave himself or risk being found out. 

Humans were off limits that way to demons. 

"Who ya waiten for?"

The human flickered her eyes toward him again. He liked her eyes; they were so dark and sparkly. 

"A guy I met off the Internet…crazy huh."

"A little…"

Renjiro smiled. She still hadn't realized he was the guy she was meeting. 

"So…uh can I ask your name?"

"Fuyu."

"Fuyu…"

Renjiro tried the name on his tongue and decided he liked it a whole lot. It was a pretty name for a beautiful woman. 

"Why ya meeting him then…if you don't mind me asken?"

Fuyu shrugged, Renjiro studied the movement. So far this Fuyu seemed an open and trusting person. Her she was talking about her business with some kid she didn't even know. 

"I don't know…We seem the same…if that makes any sense. But that's the only way I can explain it."

Renjiro blinked at her. What she said did make sense. He himself had thought the same thing. They were two of a kind. Masters of the computer world. Artist of the digital domain.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Fuyu's head jerked up in surprise. She looked into Renjiro's eyes and gasped. Her face went slightly white but she didn't try to run away or even back away from him.

"Fuyu, you know about demons. So why did you lie about being one? Do you understand what a demon can do to a human?"

She nodded still unable to find her voice. 

"So why Fuyu? You don't seem the type to go on suicide missions."

"I…"

She started out, then cleared her throat.

"I had to meet you. But…I knew you wouldn't agree to meet with me if you knew I was only a human."

Renjiro eyed her carefully deciding whether she was telling the truth or not.

"So you were willing to throw away your life to meet me?"

Fuyu sighed and turned fully toward Renjiro. 

"Unlike others, I don't believe all Youkai's are bad. I don't believe you are bad."

Renjiro was stunned…a human believing youkai's weren't all evil monsters. That was almost too hard to believe. All humans that he had seen in this time and age that knew about youkai's hated them with a passion. 

"Fuyu, how did you learn of youkai's anyway?"  
She gasped and looked away. Renjiro knew this wasn't a good thing. 

"Do I have to tell you?"  
Renjiro nodded slowly…unsure if he even wanted to know anymore. What could possible be so bad that she would act this way. True he didn't know her very well, but just from impressions she was acting weird. Weird enough to really bother him.

"I…Foxfire, I work for the Hunters."

"WHAT!"

Renjiro jumped to his feet, his ears, and nose working furiously for any signs of an ambush. He was going to die. Fuyu had tricked him! This was a trap after all!

Renjiro looked backed at Fuyu. The sight of her was enough for startled him out of his panic. 

She had yet to move, which surprised him. She still looked the same; no shields had come down to reveal a Hunter uniform underneath. She didn't have any weapons out…and she wasn't smiling in glee over the thought of killing him.

In fact she seemed really sad.

"Foxfire, no one knows I'm here. I…I left my post to come and meet you."

She turned her head slightly to look up at him.

"Which means I'm probably fired anyway."

"I don't understand Fuyu? You're a Hunter?"

"No…I work for them. I'm just their computer expert."

Fuyu frowned slightly a small tear gracing her eyes. Normally Fuyu was a very bright and happy person. But even she could be hurt by the scorn of others.

Renjiro could see how much that hurt her. 

If she's not a full blow hunter then they probably don't give her any respect. I know how that feels sometimes. 

"So…you felt that it was better to do this…than live?"

Fuyu smiled her white perfect teeth flashing. Once again Renjiro felt like he had just been kicked.

"You only live once right?"

Renjiro sat back down next to her. 

She's really confused, can't blame her so am I. I've lived through this confusion of Hunter and Youkai since it started. There is no easy answer to it. 

"Fuyu umm…if you want…umm…I might…"

Renjiro cleared his throat nervously. He trusted her; he felt it deep down that he could trust this woman despite her being with the Hunters. He didn't know why and he hoped it wasn't some stupid infatuation. Because he was going to put himself…and maybe the ones he worked with in danger.

But this danger…he felt was necessary. If she agreed then they would have info on the hunter party that they wouldn't have otherwise gotten. 

It was a risk…but worth it.

"Fuyu, my employer is a noble youkai. He might be willing to hire you."

Fuyu's eyes grew wide in surprise. 

Did I hear right. He wants me to work for his boss? But his boss is a youkai. Do youkai's hire humans to work for them? Do I trust this?

"I don't know…I…"

Fuyu chewed her nails nervously. What she was about to say would defiantly get her fired…if not killed if anyone found out.

"I would want to meet him first. I won't work for one of those youkai's…the ones that kill!"

Renjiro nodded he could understand that statement and it wasn't an uncalled for request. If she was serious then she had as much to lose as himself. Hunters did not like traitors.

"Come with me."

Renjiro stood up and offered his hand to her. She blushed slightly and took it. 

"Foxfire…I'll tell you the truth. I'm terrified of this."

"I know what you mean Fuyu…I'm terrified to. I'm not sure how the boss man will take this…but I think…"

"What?"

"That he will understand. He…umm…he cares for humans a lot more than one would think. He's cold but fair."

Fuyu nodded, Foxfire helped her calm her nerves somewhat but she was still scared. She was going to meet Foxfire's boss. A youkai that no doubt had some power in the area. 

She watched silently and thinking as Foxfire placed a call to someone on his cell. She couldn't quite hear what was going on but she caught bits and pieces of it.

"Yo…um hmm ya its me. Listen…no….hey listen I need to set up an appointment with the boss….its important…and a little risky. Yes I understand…I'll send you a report."

Renjiro hung up. 

"We're in…umm this way."

She followed foxfire out of the park. She was thus surprised when suddenly a large black limo pulled out of nowhere. Foxfire opened the door for her and gestured that she get in. 

Fuyu gulped suddenly more scared than she had ever been before. 

What was she getting into? If any Hunter found out she would be killed on the spot. Was it worth it to do this? She could still back out.

I have to do this. The Hunters don't care about me. My talents are wasted. Besides I don't believe in the hunter motto. I have to see what this is.

Without a word…and another gulp she climbed into the car, Foxfire followed.

"Fuyu…my boss might want proof that you ain't a spy. I don't know what he'll ask but just thought I'd warn ya."

Fuyu nodded.

"I understand Foxfire, I expected such."

"My names Renjiro. Foxfire just an Internet thing."

Fuyu looked up surprised at Renjiro. 

He had given her his name. Granted not his demon name but a name. A name no doubt he used a lot. 

"Ok…Renjiro."

Noriyuku studied the house that any minute he would enter and totally turn upside down. The house was small and very unnoticeable. Complete with chipping white paint and old lawn furniture on the porch. The perfect hideout for a group of hunters that didn't want to be noticed. 

Well I noticed them…or my power did. I don't understand what's going on but I do understand I need their help to complete this mission. Why else would my power keep showing me visions of them? 

In the black darkness Noriyuku could make out shapes and even some voices. 

He was close…only about 4 steps away from the door yet they hadn't noticed him yet. It was another 'gift' of his. One that he liked a lot better than the visions. He had the uncanny ability to sneak into and out of places unnoticed.

I have to do this. I'm sorry Uncle. Kagome must die for all of us to live. Like you said I can't hide from my power forever. I have to take action this time. I hope you can forgive me.

Noriyuku judged how many were in the house…all but the computer chick were there.

One on one not one of these hunters could take him on. He was after he father's son, but together it would be difficult if not dangerous to attack them.

But…then again he didn't plan to attack them. He needed them…and they needed him. 

He was the only one who knew who the power was. 

Stepping out of the shadows he let sneaky go and just walked up to the door. He almost smirked as every voice and motion in the house stopped dead. No doubt they were surprised at how close he had gotten without them noticing.

Boldly he knocked on the door. 

After a few tense moments when Noriyuku wondered if they were going to first shot and then questioned, an older man opened the door. The man had brownish black hair and blue eyes, he was tall and a rather striking looking man. 

Noriyuku knew this man to be the field leader of this hunter party. His name was Usagi.

"Konichiwa."

The man nodded although Noriyuku could see he was very suspicious. However Noriyuku knew his shields to be the best around. No one…not even his own father could break them. So the man had no idea that Noriyuku was anything but a human.

"Hello is something wrong? It's awfully late to be banging on strangers doors. ."

"Yes Usagi something is wrong. I'm here to discuss something with you and your men."

Usagi visibly started when Noriyuku said his name. But he schooled his expression well and it became as black as a human face could. Unfortunally for the human Noriyuku was well versed in reading blank faces from the master of them Kiyoshi. So the human's poker face was a bad one to say the least.

"May I come in?"

Usagi stepped back allowing Noriyuku into the house. As he entered the Hunter took position behind him. Noriyuku went slightly stiff, fearing a knife in the back or something. 

However after a moment he realized the human had done this one purpose. He had placed himself in the easiest attack position so if he had turned out bad…well…it would be bad for Noriyuku.

Noriyuku was herded toward the living room, which had been turned, into a briefing room of some sort. Computers and what not's were everywhere. 

"Quite a set up. Of course you're mission is extremly important."

A young woman…whom Noriyuku recognized instantly stepped forward. Her face was tight, anger and hate flashed in those eyes.

"How do you know that!"

Usagi gestured for her to settle down…which she did after huffing a bit. She looked fit to rebel but calmed her nerves. 

"My name is Noriyuku. I have information on the one you seek."

Now that got their attention. Every one of them startled and leaned forward. Their faces ranged from disbelieve to surprise, but every one had hope written there as well.

"But first I want your sworn words you will hear me out. Some of the things I will tell you…will…well will make you want to kill me. So I want your words!"

Usagi nodded his eyes half narrowed.

"I as Leader of this Hunter Party promise that you shall not be attacked until you say what you have to say."

Noriyuku nodded and took a deep breath. What he was doing was suicide unless he convinced them otherwise.

"First off I know what I know because I have a power. A rare power…I can see visions of the future."

Noriyuku say surprise on their faces but not disbelieve. Such powers were well known among the Hunters, although it had been many years since they had last seen it. 

"I saw…"

Noriyuku stumbled slightly. He still had trouble talking about his vision.

I must tell them.

"A war…a terrible war that will break out soon. A war caused by the Power. It doesn't matter whether the power is captured by Humans or Youkai's. Everything will be destroyed."

Noriyuku concentrated bring his power to the surface allowing him to see the images again like a recorded tape. He saw the blood again and the pain just like in the original vision. He saw the girl Kagome and he saw her death. 

Pushing his thoughts outward he singled onto each of the Hunters energies. He pushed his visions on them. 

Startled gasped met his ears as they to watched the war unfold and the blood spill onto the ground.

Stunned silent met him as he finished. 

Finally after a moment Usagi found his voice and spoke.

"I believe you…I saw it, I saw your vision. Noriyuku…is there anything that can be done. This war can not be allowed to happen."

Noriyuku nodded and sighed in relief. He hadn't known if projecting his thoughts to them would work…somehow prove his words but it seemed like it helped. 

"There is one way…only one way. And that is to…"

Noriyuku's lip quivered. Gods how he didn't want to do this. He had never killed before. And Kagome is...was just an innocent girl.

"We have…"

His voice cracked a little.

"Have to kill the power."

He paused as he got himself under control.

"I have seen that this can only be done with this hunter groups help. In fact…only she can kill the power."

Noriyuku pointed at Hisano. Her eyes went wide in surprise but she didn't disclaim it. 

"The future is fickle…one tiny detail can derail the entire future. The only vision I saw that kept the flames of war at bay was if Hisano killed…the girl named Higurashi Kagome."

Hisano gasped slightly in surprise. 

"We have to act quickly…before my Uncle finds out and hides her away. If that happens we may never find her."

Suddenly someone spoke up. A young boy by the looks of it. His arm was in a sling and he had a bruise on his neck. 

"What does your Uncle have to do with this girl?"

Noriyuku startled. 

Damn! I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell them this. I don't want to reveal that Hanyou's still live. However…I must answer. I must have these peoples trust. Hisano must kill Kagome!

Noriyuku sighed.

"Here comes the part that you will want to kill me for. Remember your oaths."

Noriyuku made sure that each member of the Hunter team nodded before continuing.

"My Uncle is a Youkai. The Co-Lord of the Western Lands. He…loves Kagome and plans to make her his mate. But he doesn't know she's the power yet. If he finds out then he will hide her. As it is he will protect her until his own death. That's why my uncle is important."

It took two full moments for everyone to come to terms with what Noriyuku had just said. 

"So…"

Started one of the Hunters…

"So your uncle is mating with a human?"

That was so unheard of and so illegal that it stunned them. No demon dared to mate with a human. It was against the rules. Demon and Hunters both had set that rule up when everything started. 

"And…"

Said another Hunter…

"You're a youkai as well?"

Five sets of eyes focused on him. Noriyuku could see the hate starting to bubble up. Might as well bite this in the butt.

"You're half right. Its seems my family likes humans."

Noriyuku shrugged as truly shocked to the core faces stared at him.

Hisano was the first to recover. 

"You're a Hanyou? But…"

Noriyuku shrugged. Of course he wasn't going to mention that his uncle was a hanyou. He wasn't going to give the enemy any more info than they had to have. 

"Yes I'm a Hanyou. Before the Hunters came my father the Other Co-Lord of the Western Lands fell in love with a human. She gave birth to me."

Usagi shook his head in disbelief.

"It seems that the Hunters are not as clever as we all think. Noriyuku I will except your help…and if Hisano excepts her fate we will go about and stop this war!"

Hisano looked started. She had forgotten it was to be her that killed the human girl. 

"I've never killed…a human before."

Hisano sighed and gathered her courage.

"But to stop this war I will do it!"


	10. chapter 10

AN: Who HO! Finished this chapter pretty fast didn't I:)

            Well not much to say other than 'sorry' to the one person that said I rushed the Fuyu part. I thought about it and agree. I know I hate it when an author write a great story only to rush things at the end. So I'll do my best not to do that. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to email me. I love reviews like the air I breath. And to tell you the truth they make me move my tail feathers quickers so I update more. 

Well peace ya'll.

Tekeshi walked out of his club with his hand tightly wrapped around Kagome's arm. He kept telling himself to remain calm. Remain calm and Kagome might just survive long enough to get to his apartment. 

How can Kagome be the power? She never showed as much power as the person had that day. It was amazing and shocking. But how…Kagome. 

Tekeshi did not like this one bit. Being mated to a human was going to make his life a living hell if he didn't keep it quiet. But the very fact his soon to be mate was the power…hell that took things to a whole new level. 

Now I think about it.

Tekeshi frowned as a memory came to him.

I do remember her saying something now. Something about a search? Damn why can't I remember?!

Tekeshi shook his head as he herded Kagome toward his car. He hoped that none of the other youkai's had felt the flare of Miko energy. That's all he needed was his people talking about him having a new Miko. He didn't think anyone noticed but one could never be too careful. 

"Tekeshi? What is going on!?"

Tekeshi's eyebrow twitched as Kagome assumed 'that' voice. It was the same voice she had used to terrorized him in the past. That voice was usually associated with a sit or two.

He then smirked as he found something to tease her with. He was trying to make her forget her questions until they got somewhere safe and shielded.

"Good try Kagome. As it so happens I got ride of that stupid necklace centuries ago."

"Huh?"

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise as her eyes settled on his neck. 

"How?"

Tekeshi chuckled at her surprise. 

He stopped outside his car and opened the door for her. 

"It wasn't easy that's for sure."

Tekeshi's nose itched. He turned slightly away from Kagome sniffing at the air. He smelled something he didn't like one bit. The smell of magic and weapons. That was not a good sign, especially since the smell was so close.

Tekeshi stiffened as noise of moving bodies added to the smell. No doubt about it something was up.

Kagome gasped and ducked down a little behind the car door when Inuyasha stiffened. She had been trained to the ways of Inuyasha and what bodily signals meant danger She looked around nervously wishing for her bow and arrows. Softly she asked.

"What?"

He growled just as softly. That made Kagome stare at him funny. Strange how before she hardly believed he really was Inuyasha…but after that growl. No one could growl like Inuyasha. 

"Hunters…I think. Get in the car it's shielded. They can't know you're a miko."

Kagome squeaked in surprise as Tekeshi forced her into the car and shut the door. A glare that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha's fiercest look kept her in the car.

Hunters? What are those? 

Tekeshi made himself lean against his car seemingly at ease. However he watched the shadows carefully. The sun had just set not long ago, the perfect time for Hunters to strike. 

They couldn't have felt Kagome's Miko powers. I barely felt them. This must be a planned raid of some sort. Well they didn't plan on having me here. I'll teach them to bother my employee's. 

Tekeshi pretended not to notice as two humans reeking of demon blood walked past him. His shields were such that it was almost impossible to see through. He used this to its fullest. When the two reached the door to the back of the club he spoke.

"This is private property."

He straightened up and faced the two hunters. His nose went into overload identifying the scent of the blood.

They killed a wolf youkai. Not one of the twins…the smell is to young. 

Tekeshi's eyes widened in understanding. He suppressed an growl as his demon nature roared to the surface demanding he kill these humans.

They killed a child! A wolf youkai pup. He might have been six…I doubt it though. He was too young to defend himself. 

The two men turned around surprised. They hadn't expected anyone to notice them. Probably because of the weak spell surrounding them. 

It might have worked on lesser youkai…or very young ones but Tekeshi was another matter. 

"I own this club so you better go before I get more angry."

Tekeshi was giving them a chance to flee. He didn't know why he did it. These two disgusting hunters didn't give that pup any mercy. The amount of blood smell combined with the fear suggested it wasn't a neat kill.

The hunters still didn't realize he was a youkai because they started a lame ass story.

"Sorry man, we were called here…to exterminate some pests."

His partner looked at him and smiled at the inside joke. This disgusted Tekeshi beyond belief. 

Most Hunters…they were enemies but they also were doing what they thought was right. It was a careful balance that Tekeshi understood perhaps better than most. He was a hanyou with human blood. He understood that a human might become angry at a demon that killed his/her family. 

Most hunters were enemies but talented humans that deserved respect. The life of a Hunter was no less difficult than that of a Youkai in hiding. 

However…every now and then Tekeshi came across poor excuses for Hunters. Hunters like these two. They delighted in the kill much like a youkai might. They prayed on the weak and young.

A regular hunter would probably have left the cub live…or a the very least killed it without pain or fear. These two assholes had done nether. 

Tekeshi cracked his knuckles at they continued talking.

"You've got yourself a huge problem here."

Tekeshi raised an eyebrow and walked toward them.

"What kind of problem?"

"Pests…you know nasty critters you don't want."

Tekeshi shook his head. 

"How could a couple of idiots like yourselves ever become Hunters?"

Tekeshi struck with the swiftness born from his youkai father. His clawed hand wrapped around on of the hunters neck and lifted him up.

"Hunters with no respect of life and honor."

With little effort he threw the man into the wall. He crunched with a satisfying and slightly sickening sound. The man stopped breathing, his brains turned into mash, before he even hit the ground.

"Killing children like you had done. Its disgusting!"

The other hunter cursed loudly as he realized his mistake. He went for his weapon. 

Tekeshi didn't allow him to finish the move. His claws ripped through the man tearing him neatly in half. 

Tekeshi stood still for a moment waiting for his youkai blood to calm, it raged, as it tended to do after blood shed. 

He startled as he heard a car door open. He whirled around his red eyes wide. 

Kagome was looking at the two men slightly stricken and scared. He could smell her fear and confusion. 

Slowly she walked toward him. 

"Kagome?"

His mouth opened but no words came out. He had forgotten she was there watching him. He hadn't had a chance to explain the way things were these days. She had no idea why he had to kill the two Hunters. 

Kagome didn't meet his eyes, instead she stared at his blood stained claws. 

"Kagome…I, I can explain. Don't be scared."

He reached for her and she flinched.

The red totally disappeared from his eyes as he stared at her face. She still refused to meet his eyes.

Tekeshi swallowed his throat suddenly dry. For the first time in centuries…he regretted a kill. 

Opening his arms Tekeshi took an unmoving Kagome into his arms. She didn't resist him. He hugged her tightly as he wondered what to say.

"Kagome, those men were dangerous. I…couldn't let them get away."

Still Kagome didn't answer him.

"DAMN it Kagome!"

He forced her head up so that she would look at him. At this she did react and met his eyes angrily. 

"Those two were going to try and kill my men. They **had** already killed. A young wolf youkai…a pup by the smell of it."

Kagome's eyes went wide at this.

"A child?"

Tekeshi nodded.

"They are called Hunters. It's their life to kill youkai's. Most aren't bad people…I don't kill them….but…please understand Kagome."

Kagome looked at the torn bodies of the two men then back at Tekeshi.

"I see more has changed than just your name."

Kagome pushed herself away and Tekeshi allowed her. She walked slowly to the car and got in.

What have I done? How could I've forgotten she was watching? How will she ever forgive me? Killing humans even bad ones was something she didn't like in the past. I probably reminded her of my uncontrolled self. 

Gods I fucked up this time.

Following Kagome example Tekeshi went to the car. 

Once inside he didn't look at Kagome. Instead he called his clean up crews. They would get rid of the bodies before the Hunters came. 

He had killed them cleanly. The energies of their death were probably not enough for other Hunters to pin point where they were killed. 

So in other words his club was probably safe…for now.

Sesshoumaru stood silently on the side of a meadow; his presence was calm and mystic at the same time. He shone almost like some moonlight god come alive into bone and flesh to grace the land with his presence. 

Beside him Jaken waited by AhUn and Rin, waiting for him to either speak or move. Sesshoumaru ignored his servant for the moment his mind instead on the human girl that traveled with him. 

Sesshoumaru turned slightly so he could watch Rin as she collected some of the wild flowers that grew in the area. 

Rin wasn't really a girl; she was more woman now than anything else. At the tender age of 17 she had filled out her promise of beauty. Her body had matured with her womanly curves and the look of her face had changed. Her eyes however remained those huge brown orbs. They held the same innocence and curiosity of her childhood.

Sesshoumaru had always know she would turn out beautiful. He had seen it in her as a child. 

Not only that but her soul was as stunning as her face. She was always smiling and always laughing. Her smile he sometimes likened to the sun, its brilliance could blind a man if he wasn't careful.

Rin much like himself had an aura around her that radiated to the surrounding area. It was warm and soft. She was as innocent and good any creature could get human or youkai. 

 "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He watched as Rin ran up to him. She looked wonderful in the light blue dress he had given her recently. 

Rin smiled her face nearly splitting with happiness.

"I picked these for you."

Sesshoumaru did the greatest complement he could give her by nodding and taking them from her. Rin laughed out loud like she tended to do. She was so happy now that Sesshoumaru had taken her flowers. 

Sesshoumaru looked down as he found he couldn't help himself, the corners of his lips turned slightly in a returning smile. 

Rin used to studying his face very closely for any emotion to go by, suddenly stopped in shock. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in shock as she looked at the smile on his face. Her own smile however did not disappear. 

She looked shyly away and blushed shyly.

"I always knew this would happen someday."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow not sure what she meant. 

"What do you mean by that Rin."

Sesshoumaru was slightly unnerved as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I always knew that someday I would make you smile."

He hadn't known she wanted him to smile more. She always seemed so happy that she never noticed others around her. 

He realized he had been sadly mistaken. 

She wanted other to be happy as well. 

Ahun and Jaken were prime examples, both fairly glowed with it.

He smiled again this time straight at her. This smile was meant for her.

I love her.

Sesshoumaru was slightly surprised by the statement…yet it wasn't unexpected. He had often wondered when Rin was a child if she would capture his cold heart. She already had in a way, but he wondered what her maturity would bring.

In the past 10 years she had thawed much of that iciness. 

She had also conquered another hurtle without even knowing it. She had overcome his hatred for humans. A hatred caused by his own father's love of a human. Hatred for his little half brother. 

It was strange how thoughts changed. In one second his entire outlook changed. 

It was some ten years coming. It started when his brother first defeated him and now was complete with Rin. 

He finally saw how childish it was of him to hate humans and his brother. It was stupid to hate them for what his father had done. 

Loving a human was a weakness. Love never was, even love for a human. 

"Rin? Will you stay with me forever."

Rin seemed confused by this statement. It had never occurred to her that she would want to go anywhere.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama. Why would I leave you?"

Satisfied with that answer Sesshoumaru startled Rin by wrapping his good arm around her and lifting her up to his height. Before she could ask him want he was doing, Sesshoumaru pressed his mouth very gently against hers. 

He vaguely heard Jaken squawk in surprise but he didn't care. 

He loved Rin. He wanted to marry her and be happy finally. 

After a few more moments he let Rin go. She seemed stunned and suddenly very shy of her youkai protector. She would look up at him quickly then look away and blush. 

However she didn't say she didn't like it. That was very encouraging. 

"Lets go Rin."

Kiyoshi jerked awake as his phone rang painfully loud right next to his ear. 

Somewhat groggily her rubbed his golden eyes wondering how long he was asleep. 

He cursed the damn phone and the stupid humans that must be deaf because they made phones so loud. His ears were fairly ringing making him hard of hearing.

He picked up the phone.

"What!"

Someone gulped on the other line. Kiyoshi's voice had not been friendly.

"Kiyoshi-sama…uh I was…ummm that is Noriyuku and I haven't found anything yet sir."

"Just Kiyoshi you know that. Ok report back later."

"Hai Kiyoshi-sama."

With that the little rude awaking toad hung up. Kiyoshi yawned widely and stretched even wider. 

He sighed as he remembered his dream. 

That had been their first kiss. It had been sweet and rather romantic. Much like their life together. Everything had been perfect back then. Humans didn't bother Youkai's if left alone and it was actually legal (although frown upon) to mate with a human. 

They had had a wonderful marriage, although no pups ever came. 

Sesshoumaru wondered about this sometimes. It wasn't like him and Rin hadn't tried. Rin was healthy and so was he. In fact the only reason he could even fathom was it had something to do with the time Rin had died. Maybe dieing and then being restored had made her infertile. 

It had been a wonderful lifetime nerveless. 

Kiyoshi sighed. It was a human's fate to die of old age. There was no known way around it. Humans were mortal thus fragile to the magic of time. 

The only good thing about humans was they were often reincarnated. 

So the chance to met and fall in love again was there, although that was tempered by the fact that his new love which was made even stronger the second time around had to die as well.

He remembered meeting Rei almost like it was yesterday although in fact it had been over one hundred years.

The year had been 1860 as the Americans counted time. He had actually been in America at the time. He couldn't remember exactly why, a business deal or something.

Back then American had been a dirty place. The cities disgusting with filth and human waste dumped into the streets. It had been a bad time for humans. They had just started to progress and hadn't yet learned to be clean about it. 

Sesshoumaru of course had his concealing spell. It would do him no good to scare the humans around him. 

(flashback)

Disgusting, humans are getting worst every year. One day they'll kill themselves with some plague caused by this filth. 

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to cover his nose as he walked through the not so pleasant part of New York City. The smell was almost enough to make him light headed. The smell of unwashed bodies and waste in the streets. The smell of rotting food and things best left unsaid. 

How could any Youkai live in this city for any length of time?

Sesshoumaru was walking through a very poor part of town. He slightly wondered if he might be mugged. Not that the humans would succeed. But he was alone and rather well dressed. Wearing a Stylish suit of Italian make fitted especially for him. Around his shoulders he wore a long cape as was the style trimmed with the fur of some lowly animal…a mink or something. One thing however Sesshoumaru refused to wear no matter how 'stylish' the humans considered it. Was one of those silly top hats all the men wore. It was ridiculous and Sesshoumaru lowered himself to fit in only so much. He would not wear those hats!

Well anyway he was obviously a 'man' well off. So he expected some idiot to try and rob him. It was the way humans worked. He hadn't thought to dress down for the meeting he was going to. 

Of course he hadn't known that New York was so nasty. 

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air. It was that of a young female. 

Sesshoumaru wondered what was going on.

Its doesn't have anything to do with me. 

He carried on…until suddenly the source of the scream came tearing around the corner. She was indeed young. Her head was down as she tried to run her hardest. Or at least she was until she slammed into him.

Sesshoumaru didn't even grunt from the force of the collision. The girl however was thrown violently to the ground. She didn't try to get up right away. 

The poor thing reeked of fear. Finally she was able to find her voice.

"Pardon me sir…I didn't see you."

She sounded so scared and pitiful. He sighed and offered his hand to help her up. The young girl took it still clearly dazed.

"Is everything alright?"

The young girl shivered and finally looked up at him.

The very breath in his throat caught. 

Big brown eyes wide in fear looked up at him. A pretty face and long black hair. 

Rin? No it can't be. Rin's been dead…a long time. If this isn't Rin, then…this is her reincarnation.

The girl looked confused at him. No doubt her soul recognized him even if she didn't. 

"What is your name girl?"

He tried to keep his voice even, although it was hard. 

"Rei sir."

"Rei? That's a Japanese name. Are you from there?"

Rei looked a little different than Rin had. Rin had been a human from Japan. Thus had the slanting eyes and skin color of her people. Rei looked more like European descent.

"No sir…my Mothers from there though. My papa's American."

Sesshoumaru heard someone yell. Rei also heard it as well. She gasped and moved as if to run. With the speed of a youkai he grabbed her arm. Rei gasped again clearly surprised and looked up in fear of him.

"Don't be scared. I'll take care of these men."

Rei didn't look convince but held her tongue. She had seen how fast he moved and felt how strong his grip had been.

"What do these men want?"

Rei blushed bright red and stuttered a little. 

"They…want…to put me in a brothel. My Papa money owes them money. They hurt him really bad because…(sniff) because he won't give me to them."

Sesshoumaru barely was able to contain a growl. 

Put Rin's reincarnation in a whorehouse will they! This Sesshoumaru will rip out their livers for this.

Sesshoumaru caught the thought. No he couldn't rip them apart. Rei was here. She didn't know who she really was. She would be frightened if he showed his true nature. 

Suddenly one of the men chasing her ran around the corner. 

He stopped when he saw the girl hiding behind a tall well-dressed man. 

"Out of the way peacock! That girl belongs to my boss. She ran away!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not from what she tells me."

The man laughed as two more of his buddies showed up.

"You believe that whore! She may look young but she's be around the block if you know what I mean. Ha!"

Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate the human's sense of humor.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Sesshoumaru looked behind him slightly surprised. Rin had never raised her voice to anyone. Of course…he reminded himself, this wasn't Rin. This was Rei she had been raised differently. She was a totally different person even if she did have her soul. This Rei was raised in America with a family. Unlike Rin whom he had raised in the wilderness of Japan. 

"I suggest you move on."

Sesshoumaru's voice dropped down to a dangerous sounding bass. Rei looked up at him in surprise, as did the other men. His voice was down right scary, which contracted greatly with his outrage prettiness. It was a voice that promised death if they didn't listen.

After a tense second on of the more stupid ones laughed out loud. Sesshoumaru could see however how he had to nerve himself first before doing it.

"Ha you think a peacock like you can stop us."

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru suddenly attacked. The humans didn't even have time to scream as he punched one in the face. He kept his strength down. He didn't want to kill them…well he did, but that would be bad for him. The police of this place, and Rei might not like it. 

He was a youkai and thus knew not to stir trouble when needed. 

The two left standing stared in surprise as one of their own went flying through the air form the force of the punch.

"Bastard!"

He reached inside his coat. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he moved. He could smell the gunpowder from the gun. Guns were a joke to him but a bullet might hit Rei. 

He grabbed the thugs gun arm, twisting it easily around until he felt the crunch of bones. The human screamed and fell to the ground weapon forgotten. 

Sesshoumaru let the human go and turned to the last one. The man was white as a ghost. He took one look at his two buddies, and then looked at the unharmed man…then ran. 

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. Humans were always so easily beaten. 

He turned slightly to look at Rei. Her eyes were wide her face slightly white as well.

"Are you ok?"

She startled.

"Ya…sure…you just beat those men up. They were Charles best…"

Rei shook her head then smiled up at him. 

Sesshoumaru felt as if his brother had just punched him in the gut. That smile was exactly like the Rin he loved. The very same right down the way she brighten the dirty alley around her. 

"I thank you sir. If…you want…you can rest at my home. Momma would no doubt fix you something to eat. We're…poor so we don't have much. But I'm sure they would like to thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and allowed Rei to show him the way. 

He might look calm and collected but his mind was reeling. With that one smile he had made up his mind. He wanted Rei to be his wife. That one smile and he had fallen in love with her. This was his Rin reborn to him. She was meant for him, how else could one explain how he had found her. The odds of running across her in New York City. 

This was fate.

However how was he going to get Rei to come with him to Japan? How was he going to get her to marry him? 

He followed the shapely Rei to a run down shack behind some apartment buildings. It was somewhat clean, which meant it was a lot cleaner than the buildings around it.

It wasn't perfect but one could only do so much with a shack to make it livable. 

"Momma! Papa!"

Rei ran in with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru waited in the doorway.

Rei's mother turned out to be a pretty and plumb Japanese woman. She ran in and nearly squeezed her daughter to dead with a bear hug. 

"Oh my dear dear Rei. What happened! I thought…(sniff)."

The woman started crying on Rei's shoulder even as Rei cried on hers. Sesshoumaru felt very uncomfortable witnessing such female emotions.

"They'll be like that awhile yet. Come in sir."

Sesshoumaru turned toward the man. He was no doubt Rei's father. Sesshoumaru could smell their shared blood. As Sesshoumaru faced the man his eyes narrowed. 

Rei hadn't been joking when she said the thugs had beaten her father. The man hardly looked human anymore. He seemed to be alright though. Sesshoumaru couldn't smell any mortal wounds. It was the classic example of looking worse than it was, although he doubted it felt good. 

Sesshoumaru followed the man to a low table. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief. 

It seemed that his Japanese wife had kept some of her culture even though she was living in the states. 

It was refreshing to see something familiar.

With graceful ease Sesshoumaru kneeled down at the table…after waiting for his host to sit. 

"I see you know something about Japanese culture. Most folks don't know what to make of this table."

Since his wife was still preoccupied the man served Sesshoumaru a small glass of tea also in Japanese style.

"I live there."

The man nodded then smiled.

"As soon as my wife gets over the fact our precious daughter is still alive she'll greet you as well. I know you must be the reason she has come back to us."

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea. It was surprisingly good.

"Yes."

"Sir, my names Mauri Satcher. That's my wife Kasumii and you've met our daughter Rei."

"I am Sesshoumaru."

There was a surprised gasp followed by a sudden silence after Sesshoumaru stated his name. Mauri blinked in surprise and looked at his wife. She had been the one to gasp. 

The woman gently disentangled herself from her daughter and went to stand beside her husband.

"What did you say?"

"Kasumii? What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her before stating his name again.

"I am Sesshoumaru."

The woman turned slightly pale which was enough to bother her husband.

"What's wrong dear? Do you know him?"

The woman ignored her husband instead she asked Sesshoumaru a question. She spoke in her native tongue so her husband and daughter won't understand.

*You are…Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord of the Western Lands…a Inu Youkai.*

Sesshoumaru nodded. He answered but didn't bother to continue in his native tongue.

"I am. How do you know of me?  
Kamumii taking Sesshoumaru's choice of language as a hint and continued in English.

"My father was a Hoshi. A Buddhist priest. He studied…your kind. He knows of all the Lord and their names."

Mauri looked between his wife and the stranger that had saved his daughter.

"What's going on here?"

Sesshoumaru took another sip of his tea.

"Nothing at all…."

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again Sesshoumaru was started out of a dream by the sound of his phone. He growled angrily at the device before picking it up. 

He hated being interrupted like this but this line was a private line. It was used only for emergences or other doings. He couldn't just let his secretary deal with it. Some things no matter how annoying had to be done personally.

"Yes Kiyoshi here."

"Brother."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow at the sound of his brother's voice. The hanyou did not sound happy at all.

"I take it things didn't go as well as you hoped."

Kiyoshi leaned back in his plush computer chair. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy this conversation. Nothing put him in a better mood than when the fates conspired against his brother.

"Damn you said it. We are in deep shit Kiyoshi!"

"Really?"

Kiyoshi was interested. Normally Tekeshi was a little more controlled than this. He sounded like he was about to explode from something. Not only that it would have to have been really big if Tekeshi was calling him to complain. They no longer tried to kill each other but Tekeshi retained some of his mistrusting nature. 

"Is it safe to talk of over the phone Tekeshi?"

"Fuck no! I'm on my way over now. I'm bringing Kagome with me."

Now Kiyoshi was really surprised although he concealed it from his voice. 

What could possibly make Tekeshi reveal himself to Kagome so soon when he had been so stubborn earlier about it.

"What did you do Tekeshi?"

Kiyoshi let a little of his aspiration for his little brother show through his voice. It was enough to really rile the hanyou on the other end of the line.

"DON'T YOU patronize me you over grown cur!"

Kiyoshi heard a females voice on the other end of the line. 

"Very well I shall wait here for you. I assume this will be worth my wile?"

"Of course."

Kiyoshi hung up without saying goodbye. He could almost imagine the language that rudeness had caused to spill from his half brothers mouth. 

Some things never change, and his brother was one of those things.

Hisano looked behind her. Her other Hunter comrades and the disgusting hanyou were talking again. They were going over the plan to kill the human girl Kagome. 

No…she's the power. I have to think of her as that. She's not a human; she's not a person. She's just the power. The instrument of ours deaths.

Carefully so not to make any noise Hisano opened the back screen door and went onto the back porch. It was still night outside so the air was cool and refreshing. 

She sighed and leaned against the rail of the porch.

Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

She shook her head slight and sighed. Absently she brushed a stray black strand of silky black hair out of her eyes. Her mind on its own accord drifted to a train of thought she would rather not think about. However she couldn't keep it off her mind.

Why did he have to be a hanyou? The most disgusting and godly wrong creature out there. Weren't they suppose to be extinct. The hunters and demons both had killed all they found in the early days. So how did this hanyou…a hanyou with a deadly power escape?

Hisano shuddered. 

Noriyuku had said his mother was human. What kind of woman would sleep with a demon? Nothing could be more wrong. It was like sleeping with an animal only worse. 

Hisano couldn't imagine a woman that would love a youkai. She had never really thought about it before. Inter-species relationships weren't suppose to happen anymore. So why bother thinking about it if it wasn't a problem. 

Maybe it is a problem? Noriyuku said his Uncle a youkai is mating with the human Kagome. 

Hisano hated Youkai's. Hated them to the depths of her soul. 

They killed my parents and my siblings. Everything I loved and held dear was wiped off this earth like it never existed. That Damn Youkai made my life hell and he enjoyed every second of the slaughter. 

Hisano gripped the rail tightly. If it were possible her eyes would have flashed red with anger. 

I had sworn to kill every Youkai I came across so that no other family would suffer like I did.

She sighed longingly. The road of a Hunter was a long and lonely one. Hunters as a rule never allowed anyone to get close. It was just as well perhaps. Hunters being usually weaker than Youkai's disappeared sometimes at an alarming rate. 

She was lucky to still be alive, especially since she worked only with physical power and not spiritual. 

Hisano looked behind her again at the hanyou that had caused so many problems so quickly. 

What about him made her so uneasy? Every time she looked at him she felt a strange pang. She almost felt as if she should know him. 

She was not a woman to let anything bother her. Yet she couldn't get near him without nearly having a fit. What was causing that? Was it simply because he was a hanyou. Was it simply disgust that repelled her?

That must be it. He's an abomination! Even if…even if he is saving all humanity.

Hisano sighed and looked away. She tilted her face upward to look at the stars and the moon. It was in its crescent stage so gave little light to the night. 

But somehow that didn't bother her. She had always like the moon when it was like this. When she was a child training at the Hunter school she would sneak out and just stare at the moon when it was like this. It seemed so beautiful and familiar. 

"What do you think Hisano?"

Hisano jumped slightly as the somewhat slimy voice of Jo interrupted her thoughts. 

Hisano's eyes narrowed slightly at his weaselish features before turning away to look again at the moon.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? The Hanyou?"

"I think he's disgusting."

Jo shrugged and slithered a little closer. Hisano was repelled again much like with Noriyuku. Only this time she was sure it was repulsion. 

Jo had the habit of causing problems for fun during Hunts. He also was know for a cunning mind that sometimes didn't think of what was best for the Hunter cause.

"I wonder about his real motives?"

Hisano flicked her hair again and pretended disinterest.

"So? It's not our place to doubt him. Usagi trusts him that's all that matters."

"Is it? Usagi happens to have an overly trusting mind and heart. He has been fooled before."

"Go away Jo. I know what you're doing. I'm not falling for it."

Jo smiled his brown eyes flashing with amusement."

"Ho ho ho really? I was just wondering what would happen to us as a race if the Hanyou is wrong…or even worse lying to us?"

Hisano turned slightly toward Jo. Despite herself she was listening.

"Lying to us?"

Jo shrugged bring his hands up in a so what manner. 

"He's a hanyou, a half youkai monster. Why would he help the human race?"

"His mother was human."

"His father is a youkai, Demon Lord of the Western Land."

Hisano shook her head, glancing back into the house to make sure no one was listening to them. 

"You're not making any sense."

"Noriyuku has as much influence if not more to do as his youkai parent would want. His mother is dead I believe."

"I think you're just trying to confuse the issue."

Jo sighed and rested his elbows on the rail. He looked up at the moon, not answering for a moment. 

"I'm an ambitious man. You know that, so does Usagi. I was just…"

Jo looked back at the house checking just as Hisano had done that no one was listening in. 

If anyone heard them they could be instantly fired or worse. They were talking treason as far as the Hunters thought. No one was allowed to go against their field leader. Especially in a case as important as this.

"I was just wondering…what if the Hanyou is acting in the Youkai's best interest."

"I don't understand?"

Jo laughed again, a laugh that Hisano found disturbing.

"Ho ho ho, you don't? What if the war was a lie? What if killing this Kagome was the only way for the Youkai's to survive. What if this girl is the key to destroying the youkai menace?"

"Destroying them?"

Hisano found this thought almost unbelievable. But it could be true. The power had been amazing. With her on the Hunters side they could win the war finally. No more would families be torn apart by the claws of a youkai.

"Hisano…we could become gods within ours own ranks. The two lone Hunters that saw through a terrible plot to destroy the Humans race only way at victory. That disgusting Hanyou doesn't want to help us. He wants to save his own race. He has human blood but he's still a youkai!"

Hisano blinked and swallowed hard. She liked the sound of that too much. What Jo was saying made perfect sense. But what if he was wrong. Then they would be the lone Hunters to cast the world into a blood war with no winner.

Was it worth it? 

Hisano turned away slightly and looked up. 

The moon was so beautiful when it was like this. She felt the same old pang within, even though she was thinking about something totally different.

"What do you suggest Jo? Usagi will not listen to you or me."

"But Hisoka would."

"Hisoka?"

"Will you back me up?"

Hisano's eye's narrowed. She studied Jo carefully.

"Why do you need me anyway? You've got enough backing in the Hunters Ranks don't you?"

Jo chuckled again causing a tiny shiver to creep up her spine.

"Hisoka won't consider my plan unless another Hunter agrees with me."

"What is your plan?"

A dangerous light reflected in Jo's eyes. Hisano discovered she didn't particularly like it.

"To let the Hanyou show us where Kagome is. Then take the girl kill him, his father and his Uncle!"

Hisano took a deep breath. That was a good plan except that the Hanyou could see the future. What would keep him from finding them out?

Jo smiled as if reading her mind. 

"Of course a spell of deception would be in order to keep the Hanyou's sight in check."

Hisano nodded relieved. A deception spell would work. If casted by a powerful enough Human would be able to keep the Hanyou from seeing them in his visions. 

"Ok Jo, call Hisoka."

"Good."

Jo smiled and disappeared into the darkness.

Hisano watched him go then turned back to the moon. 

"At least you are simple my friend."


	11. 11

AN: Nothing much to say really. Umm later in the chapter there's a name that pops up. The name ain't mine I stole it from a Movie called Samurai X. Its probably the best damn Anime movie I've ever seen. It's based off the Ruronni (sp??) Kinshin anime. 

I used it because…well because I was lazy and didn't want to think up my own name for a character that's only mentioned like once or twice.

So enjoy{:)

AN2: For those who care…yes I have been plagiarized. I'm starting to get mad as well, it's been two days and the people at Mediaminer have yet to take off the story. The author (a person called Shining Wolf or something like that) is also ignoring me as of yet. (grumble…grrrrr)

One thing I just don't understand…if a person is going to plagiarized a story…at least fix the grammar errors! I re-read Love Witch the other day and I was appalled at my grammar. I can only hope this story is doing better grammar wise. But the thing is she didn't even fix that, she just changed the names from Kagome and Inuyasha to Sessy and some OC. (rubes head to ward off a headache.) I just don't get it. How can someone expect to get away with this. 

Love witch…Love witch…what does that remind me off??? Ah yes…for those of you that like my little series 'Love Witch' since I can't get in gear and finish the stories I was wondering if any good author out there would like to take a crack at it. The couples in question are Inuyasha's parents and Sess/Rin:)

Heck if you want I've got like 10 pages of the Sess/Rin story. If someone wants to just finish it I'll let have what I have and just put me down as the co-writer.

Ok I'm finshed for real this time

Kagome sat quietly in the car. Inuyasha was taking her somewhere…she wasn't sure where. He had talked to someone on the phone and gotten mad at them, but she couldn't tell whom. She did however learn that he was taking her to where the guy was. 

She wonders if he was a youkai or human.

Human… 

She shuddered slightly as she remembered how Inuyasha…Tekeshi had slaughtered those two human men. He said they were enemies and it had to be done. 

But…was killing justified even it was an enemy? Those two humans had had no chance in hell of beating him. It was a slaughter.

He said they had killed a child. He said they were Hunters. But what are Hunters? He seemed really put out by them. Are they like the youkai exterminators of the past? I don't understand. Inuyasha would never kill like that, unless he was in his transformed stage. 

I just don't understand.

Kagome sighed as she forcibly told herself not to think about it. She didn't have the answers, Tekeshi wasn't talking right now and thinking about it was giving her a headache. 

Have times changed that much? I don't know anything about Youkai's in my time. Its been 5 hundred years so I guess things have changed. I just wish Tekeshi would open his mouth and talk to me.

Kagome wondered absently as she stared out the window about his new markings. He had a stripe on each cheek and a moon. 

Just like Sesshoumaru's although it is a little different. The moon was smaller. 

_I wonder when and why he got them?_

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.   
He was just as handsome if not more than his past counterpart. The years had matured his boyish face into a handsome young mans. He didn't look five hundred years old. In fact he looked like a human of about 22 or 23. A little old for her…not that she minded.

A little old for me? Come on girl he's five hundred years old. 

Kagome smiled at herself. It was silly to think of age with a hanyou. 

Despite being surprised to the depth of her soul that Inuyasha was still alive. All she could think of was getting back to the past. It was simple in the past; she didn't have to worry about not saying Tekeshi's real name. She didn't have to worry about these so-called Hunters. It was simple and pleasant. 

It was normal.

I wonder if Tekeshi… 

Kagome decided to call him that so to keep the two Inuyasha's separate in her mind.

Can go through the well? 

Kagome almost laughed aloud at that thought. She could almost imagine how Inuyasha of the past would react to seeing himself in the future. 

He would probably pick a fight. 

Kagome sighed and looked out the window again. She wondered what the gang was doing now. She missed them.

Kagome brought herself out of her thoughts when Tekeshi pulled into a parking lot and parked. He didn't speak, as he got out jumped easily over the hood of his car and opened the door for her. 

She whispered a thank you, deciding to reserve judgment of the killings until she understood the situation more. This was after all Inuyasha…she loved him no matter what century. 

"Come on. He's expecting us."

Kagome blinked as Tekeshi took her arm and escorted her into the building. It was nice, one of the newer business buildings in Tokyo. It wasn't huge being only 10 or 12 stories high but it was very rich looking. The power doors opened up for them as they came up to them.

"Tekeshi who's expecting us?"

Tekeshi muttered under his breath a moment making Kagome wonder if he was going to tell her. Now that she was getting over her shock of finding Inuyasha, she was picking up the familiar behavior patterns she had learned since meeting Inuyasha.

Tekeshi however decided it was best to tell her, else she use her powers on his brother and then blast his ass to hell. 

Not a bad thought really… 

Tekeshi smirked at the idea of his brother's stunned face after a particularly strong blast of Miko power. He could just see his pretty face dirty and his hair a smoking. 

Tekeshi coughed a laughed then answered Kagome. 

"My brother."

"BROTHER!"

Kagome stuttered trying to force more out as Tekeshi lead her into an open elevator. The doors closed behind them with a musical ding. Still Kagome couldn't make her mind work.

Tekeshi rolled his eyes.

"Is it that unbelievable? We sort of…uhmm."

Tekeshi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed for no good reason.

"We made up ok. Kiyoshi's not an evil guy and he doesn't try to kill me anymore…so we kind of…well we Co-Rule the Western Lands together."

Kagome blinked some more. Was this Inuyasha? 

The Inuyasha she knew would rather rot in hell than even sit down to eat with his brother. Much less work with the guy. 

Things sure had changed.

"Is that…"

Kagome had to clear a particularly large frog out of her throat.

"Is that what the stripes and moon mean?"

"Its what the moon means yes."

Before she could ask any more questions the elevator door opened and Tekeshi was rushing her out. Kagome looked around at the large reception office. 

It was extremly expensive looking with plush carpet wonderful looking chairs and an extremly stylish and large desk for the secretary.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she noticed the woman behind the desk was a youkai. Just like before the image of a pretty black hair woman was replaced by that of a mouse. 

She was still surprisingly pretty and looked rather nice. She almost had a blueish glow around her.

Kagome blinked…wait a minute. She did have a blueish glow around her.

Kagome blinked again just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She then looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surrounded by a vibrant red color. Which seemed appropriate somehow.

I've never seen or heard of this before? I wonder what it means? 

The mouse Youkai looked up and smiled. 

Kagome had the distinct impression she was nervous, although why eluded her

"Tekeshi-sama…Kiyoshi is waiting inside."

The youkai glanced at Kagome her eyes were almost wavering…almost like she was afraid of something. 

_But what could she be afraid of? Surely she isn't scared of me?_

"Thank youAkasuki…and call me Tekeshi…just Tekeshi."

Akasuki shrugged and took what looked like a huge will of strength to bland her face and start typing on her computer again.

Tekeshi started toward the large double doors that no doubt lead to his brother. However before he opened the doors he turned back to the secretary.

"Akasuki, if you haven't already call Renjiro and Yasashiku. Tell them I want to see them as soon as possible."

Akasuki had stopped typing as soon as Tekeshi mentioned those two names. She looked up at him startled. Her eyes flashed to Kagome then back to Tekeshi. 

Tekeshi grunted mumbled something about trusting her and opened the door. He dragged Kagome behind him.

I'm getting sick of being dragged like a rag doll.

"Tekeshi you seem upset?"

Kagome froze as the emotionless voice of Inuyasha's half brother floated across the room. She gulped and forced herself to turn and look at him. 

She was rather surprised. 

He looked extremly human with his black hair and lack of stripes.  He was also extremly handsome looking in his business suit and slightly (snicker) shorter hair. What used to drape to his knees was now pleasantly waist length. Still a little long for Kagome's taste, but who was she to judge. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes to see the true him and as she had come to expect his image wavered. And the old Sesshoumaru she had known showed himself. 

He looked exactly like she remembered. The only difference was clothing and the strange red glow around him. The color was a lot like the red around Tekeshi but was a few shades darker. It was really strange.

"Whoa."

She said surprised. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is it Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened even further at the fact that Sesshoumaru the great youkai even knew her name. It was just weird.

"Its nothing…Ses"

"KIYOSHI!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nearly shouted at her. Kagome flinched at the volume. 

"Ok ok…Kiyoshi. As I was saying its nothing…its just that 5 hundred years had done nothing to you. You look exactly like I remember."

Kagome noticed something interesting. The red glow, which she thought stayed one color actually subtly, changed colors as well. It was still the same color red but same whirls of a light red vibrated through the aura. 

"You can see me?"

Kagome nodded not understanding what the problem was. It wasn't hard to see through the so-called shields. She just kind of unfocused her eyes a moment and the image came.

"Ya so?"

Tekeshi coughed into his hand. 

"Um Kiyoshi…Kagome is…umm…she's the you know what."

Kiyoshi's eye widened. Kagome found that strange. It was the most emotion she had ever seen on his face. After two full moments of which Sesshoumaru just stared at her. He finally seemed to get himself under control. 

He coughed politely into his hand as his face went back to the emotionless void that she was more used to. 

"I see. Tekeshi this will put a damper on your plans."

Tekeshi sighed.

"You ain't shitten me."

Kagome sighed again. She was getting really fed up with all this cloak and dagger bullshit. So quiet suddenly she grabbed Tekeshi by his shirt collar and **glared!** Scary flames shot up from behind her as if hell had suddenly risen and was in Kiyoshi's office now.

"Ok boys! I'm going to sit down relax a moment while **both** of you tell me what the hell is going on!!"

Twin pairs of golden eyes blinked at her in surprise. Kagome could sound down right scary when she wanted to. And she was privately pleased to note the 'you ain't dead yet but just keep pushing it' voice worked on Sesshoumaru as well as Inuyasha. 

The brothers looked at each other their surprise still evident on their faces. 

Suddenly Sesshoumaru looked amused…and Kagome had to admit that that was creepy in its own right. Now she knew why Sessy didn't smile often. It was down right scary when he did do it.

"She's your mate. You start."

"OWI!"

Tekeshi's face flamed red as he took a swipe at his brother. Kiyoshi easily avoided the blow as he stood up from his chair. He managed to look smooth as silk and make Tekeshi look bad at the same time.

Tekeshi growled clenching his hand in a fist promising a good beating.

Now Kagome was amused. It was pretty obvious that the two didn't really want to hurt each other…well not to kill anyway. In fact they acted more like brothers. It was strange since Inuyasha of the past refused to even call Sesshoumaru his brother.

_At least something worked out nicely. Its…I don't know refreshing to see this for some reason. _

Suddenly something hit her. 

"What does, 'she's you mate' mean Kiyoshi?"

Tekeshi suddenly fell over as the punch meant for his brothers face missing by at least a mile. If one could hurt air then Tekeshi had just beaten the crap out of it.

"NOTHING!"

Tekeshi screamed suddenly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Tekeshi. He was hiding something from her. 

Kiyoshi chuckled…his brother the ever love sick fool. Even after five hundred years he could not admit his love for the human.

"Its simple. Just think about it."

Kiyoshi admired his claws while ignoring the death glare Tekeshi was sending his way. Sesshoumaru sighed suddenly and turned away from them as if he had lost interest. 

"I suggest brother you have Umeko double your apartments shield power. We have a lot to do to make it safe for Kagome to walk the streets."

"What?"

Kagome didn't like the suddenly shift of conversation. Tekeshi took her hand in his warm clawed one. He looked suddenly so serious it hurt. 

"Kagome, you're a powerful Miko. Actually you're the most powerful on the planet."

Kiyoshi nodded then added.

"Youkai and Humans are after you. You alone could change the course of the war."

"War…what war?"

Tekeshi's grip on her hand almost became painful. She looked up and was disturbed to see his face was almost like Sesshoumaru's…it was so expressionless. When he spoke his voice sounded far away.

"The only war that matters Kagome…as you know Humans and Youkai's never really got along. Well during world war one something terrible happened. 

We don't know much but what we can figure out is in 1915 a man named Takimi Shigura came out of nowhere and started a revolution. We know absolutely nothing about this guys past. Everything up to the World War is a total black. The Revolution was what I would call a silent one, with the only humans knowing that a revolution was happening were the ones that knew Youkai's existed. 

This human was an amazing fighter from what I hear. In the course of only a few years he gathered an incredible amount of spiritual energies to him. Him and his disciples…the humans he trained went on a rampage. They slaughtered thousands of Youkai's in a matter of months. 

Back then most Youkai's had concealing spells to blend in…but they didn't have shields to block their youki. They were unprepared for the attack. 

We tried to fight back…and in the end failed. By the time we even knew what was going on this man…this human had set up what was to be called the Hunter's Guild. 

By then it was to late. Now Youkai's can't even go by their real names. 

You see Kagome everything we do gives off energy. Walking, breathing…dieing, even talking gives off energy. However energies differ…as it so happens when someone utters a youkai's true name the energy feels different. That difference allows the hunters to know where and when someone says a demons true name. AND what's worse the energy clings to the demon…allowing the hunter to find him if he goes out soon afterward."

Tekeshi growled savagely and shook his head as if to throw away a bad memory. 

"Takimi Shigura died years ago…but his legacy continues. The Guild even though they are human is a powerful enemy."

"And they are after me."

"Not only them but every Youkai on the planet as well."

"Damn."

Miroku sat quietly beside the fire as Kaede fixed supper and Sango cleaned her weapon. Thankfully the woman hadn't used it on him today so he was feeling pretty good. 

On the other hand he couldn't get Kagome's problem out of his head long enough to enjoy it. It was also the reason he wasn't being his normal self today. He just couldn't focus enough to cope a feel.

Something is amiss…I know it. I feel like there's a tension in the air, like something's about to explode. 

Miroku forced himself to relax. He didn't know what was going to happen but he would be ready. He looked at his half demon companion silently eating, and not paying a bit of attention to anything in the world.

"So Inuyasha…when is Kagome due back."

The hanyou sighed and looked down at his soup bowl. Miroku almost smirked and would have if he hadn't known that doing so would endanger his life. He didn't feel like dieing today so he just held it in. Poor Inuyasha looked just like a lovesick puppy. 

Him and Kagome must be doing well then. This is the first time I've seen him act like this. My advice must be working. I am the master!

"She was supposed to come back today…but I guess she had better things to do."

Miroku froze mid grope. (So what if he was lying about feeling to worried to be a pervert.) His hand froze just inches from Sango's so finely shaped rear. However he retreated on his own accord probably for the first time in his life.  

"She was supposed to come back today?"

"Yes."

Sango looked up from where she was cleaning her boomerang. She looked slightly confused.

"And you're not having a fit? That's strange Inuyasha. You and Kagome didn't have another fight did you?"

"No."

Inuyasha grumbled and tried to hide his face in his soup bowl. 

Miroku was barely able to contain his panic. He didn't particularly care that Inuyasha was acting weird. No doubt the Hanyou still had a self-esteem problem. What worried him was the fact Kagome hadn't come back. She had promised him that she wouldn't be late. 

What if something happened? What if my feelings were true? What should we do? What could we do? Inuyasha is the only one able to get through the well. And I somehow doubt that it's safe for him to do so. 

Wait Miroku…settle down a moment. Kagome has known to be late before. Probably nothing has happened. Wait until tomorrow…if she hasn't come back by then. Then we'll worry like crazy. 

"Is something the matter Hoshi-sama?"

Miroku's eyebrow twitched. Damn exterminators and their sharp senses. 

"No nothing really."

Sango…and a starting to get angry dog demon didn't look convinced. Inuyasha set his bowl down which meant it was fair game to the scavenger hellion by the name of Shippou. However for once Inuyasha didn't bother with the kit's food stealing nature. 

"Kagome said something to me. Is she…really as strong as you say?"

Miroku's eyes twitched again and Kaede stopped to even pretend she wasn't listening.

The two religious figures shared a glance before finally Kaede spoke up.

"Kagome is unlike anything I've ever seen. It would be dangerous for her not to at least train."

Kaede took a moment to gather her thoughts before finishing her sentence.

"And its probably best if she did more than that." 

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"More than train? What do you mean?"

Miroku set down his teacup and folded his arms. 

"Kaede and I have been thinking about that. I don't think she should carry the Shikon No Tama with her anymore. One of us should carry it. It might be possible that the jewel could react unexpectedly if she were to unleash her hidden powers."

"And…"

Kaede poked Miroku in the side with a cooking spoon. Miroku moved slightly away so he was out of reach. 

"Kaede, I think you might be over reacting. We don't know if this will be a problem."

Kaede stirred the soup a little, and then added wood to the fire.

"But Hoshi-sama if I am right…and I suspect I am then it will kill Inuyasha someday."

"NANI!! KILL ME!"

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Miroku by his robes. He was not a happy hanyou.

"Tell me monk!"

Miroku sighed at the fate, which put him in the position. 

"Kaede thinks Kagome should take off the necklace."

"Huh…"

Inuyasha dropped Miroku with a stunned look on his face. He looked down at the rosary, which would slam him to the ground by a single word. A life without his beads…that hardly seemed possible. Despite himself he considered the damn things a part of life now. It would be weird to get rid of them. 

Sango, who had to move away from Miroku when he scooted from Kaede…or else become within groping range spoke up.

"But why? They don't have anything to do with Kagome's spiritual powers right?"

Kaede sighed and shook her head no.

"No, the bead draw their power from Kagome. If Kagome were to lose control over herself and then sit Inuyasha…well the sit could become fatal."

Inuyasha gulped just from the image of his body 10 feet in the ground and his face caved in by the grand daddy of all sits. He shivered and made a warding sign against bad luck. 

Man oh man that was scary. 

What's Kagome going to think about this? Does she trust me enough to take of this rosary? And what if I transform again…how will they get close enough to me to change me back. 

"Inuyasha."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Despite himself Inuyasha did feel better. The monk was a pervert but he was also a friend. Something Inuyasha was beginning to realize that he needed.

Inuyasha looked around him suddenly seeing things in a new light. He was surrounded by his friends. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara and even Shippou…they had become his family…his pack. 

And Kagome will become my mate.

Inuyasha startled at this thought. Where in the world did that thought come from? He had never thought about that before. Hell he had just finally decided that he loved Kagome and not Kikyou. He loved her but…did he really want to go that far and make Kagome his?

He thought a moment and realized that he did. He really did love Kagome. She was everything to him. She had given him a life that never before had he even dreamed of having. He had friends and loyal pack members, people who didn't care if he was a hanyou. They accepted him for himself. And all of this because of Kagome and her loving ways.  

"Inuyasha if Kagome isn't back by tomorrow. I think you should go and get her. We have to start training her more."

 Inuyasha nodded glad for a reason to go see Kagome again. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to ask her. Although how was still something he hadn't figured out yet. 

He still had trouble even showing her how much he cared much less asking her an important question like that. 

However he was sure he would find a way…and soon. He wasn't about to risk losing her to some human of her time…or worse (shudder) lose her to Kouga.

Fire was all around; it leaped out of every exit and crevice. Its red burning figures stroked the air like that of an artist working on a canvas. 

What was he to do?

A young boy ran down the flame filled hall in a panic. He couldn't believe they had been attacked like this. No one was supposed to find this place. 

Shivering in fear the boy turned toward one of the doors. He gently touched the handle half expecting it to burn his hand. 

However the metal was cool, which meant that the room wasn't ablaze.

The boy sobbed a cry in relief as he flung open the door.

"MOMMA!"

The boy cried running full speed into the room. 

He looked around hoping to find her. His father had sent him only moments before the attack to tell her that he wanted to talk to her. He had been about half way to his mother's room when the entire house had shook. Noriyuku's sensitive ears could hear the sounds of gunfire and men shouting at each other.

"Momma?"

He felt faint. Where was his mother? She couldn't have gotten out by herself. She was just a human. The flames in the hall would have kept her here.

Noriyuku brushed back his black bangs and started searching the room. 

She had to be here. 

He peeked under the bed…in her bathroom. 

Where was she!

"MOMMA!"

He shook his head and left the room. Maybe she hadn't been in her room when the attack started. She might have been in the study, or even the kitchen. If that was true then she was safe. Both rooms were near where his father had been. She no doubt had found him already. She was going to be ok. No one was as strong and vicious as his father was protecting his mate.

Noriyuku started down the hall. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He would have to find his father. Suddenly grabbed his head as a searing indescribable pain shot through his brain. Noriyuku screamed at the sharp pain, which felt like that of a knife being rammed into his skull. He felt the world go out of focus and felt the familiar mind numbing fuzziness that always came with a vision. 

NO not now! I can't daze off now NO! 

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the vision away. He was just now learning how to control his power…but as of now he was only about to stop about half of them. This vision was of the other half…the half he couldn't stop. 

Visions assaulted him each more painful than the last. 

He saw his mother in a pool of blood. He saw his fathers hate filled eyes…he saw his own death.

Noriyuku screamed and fell to the ground.

It was all so horrible that he couldn't even comprehend the visions. The pain and blood had been real. 

No no no! I don't want to die. I have to get out! 

 "NO!"

Noriyuku screamed out and fled. He couldn't stand the thought of his death. A death he would find if he found his mother. He had to get out of this place now.

Father will take care of her. Father will protect her. I just have to get out of here.

The air choked him dragging him down to the ground.

His head was hurting so bad…he couldn't think.

Father will save her. I know he will.

Noriyuku jumped down one of the many secret passageways that his Father had built just for occasions like this. 

Without a backward glance he ran…He had to get away from this place of death.

"NO!

Noriyuku jerked himself out of the vision. Well it wasn't a vision so more as it was a daydream of the past. He hadn't been asleep but he hadn't been awake either. This didn't have anything to do with his powers. Except maybe that his ability of vision made him see the past all that more clearly. He was just reliving the hatred of the past. 

Breathing deeply Noriyuku forced himself to move. 

It hurt to move, it hurt to breath some days. The power that made his visions wasn't suited for hanyou bodies. It was too powerful and each time did quite a number to his muscles. It never caused any permanent damage but it did hurt.

Of course he was used to pain. That was the only thing that was certain to him in this world.

Noriyuku looked around the darkened living room he was in carefully before standing up. He was still at the Hunter house where he had revealed himself. He didn't think anything would happen but one could never be too careful. He was after all the most vial-disgusting thing the Hunters could imagine. He was a hanyou, a half demon half human monster…part of both, but not belonging to either. 

Noriyuku thought of the waking dream he had. It was of the time that some extremist humans had attacked his father's home. Kiyoshi had many houses but this one was special. The house the Hunters had attacked was the home of the Lords Mate. 

Gods he hated doing this to himself. Why couldn't he just forget! 

He hadn't known what was going to happen. He hadn't understood back then that he had been given a choice between his mothers death and his own. 

He had been just a kid. Why did they hold it against his soul?

Not they…he…father. He has never forgiven me. But how did I know that Mother was trapped. 

Noriyuku sighed…no matter how many excuses he made it still didn't help. His father hated him to his soul and Noriyuku knew the truth. 

If he had faced his vision instead of run then his mother would be alive. He would have died in honor. 

For no matter what the excuse…Noriyuku had to live with the fact that if he had followed his father's orders. Those orders being to find his mother…then she would be alive. 

"But I ran…"

Noriyuku whispered to himself.

He couldn't take the end like man and had instead allowed his own mother to die in his place. It didn't matter if he hadn't understood the warning of his vision. 

He shouldn't have run. 

Noriyuku shook his head again to clear it. He couldn't afford to lose his focus now. He couldn't let the Hunters…which no doubt were watching him even now, to see weakness in him. He had to be strong and save the world.

He had to keep the flames back. 

He wasn't going to run this time!

A figure melted out of the darkness in the room. Noriyuku stiffened but relaxed as the scent of Usagi drifted toward him. 

The young man walked slowly up studying the half demon carefully. He then smiled slightly and without fear handed Noriyuku a steaming cup of coffee. 

The hanyou nodded thanks before taking it. Noriyuku sat back down exhausted. Memories took a lot out of him.

"Bad dreams?"

Usagi lowered himself onto the couch as well. Noriyuku was slightly surprised the Hunter was being so…relaxed around him.

Of course in the few hours Noriyuku had known Usagi the Hunter leader had proved to be a remarkable man. 

Being a half-breed Noriyuku could see both sides. He saw that some Hunters were good. They did what they did to protect humans and take out what they considered the bad guy. There was nothing wrong with that. They were doing what they thought was right. 

And then on the other hand there were some good youkai's. They didn't kill or bother humans and just wanted to live.

All the problems from the two groups were from the belief that the other side was evil. Hunters tended to hate all youkai no matter what they did. And Youkai thought all Hunters were their hated enemy. Neither side could see that like in life some were good and then some were bad.

"Not dreams, maybe waking nightmares."

Usagi nodded then took a small sip of his coffee. It was scalding hot so he sipped carefully.

"We all have scars on our souls."

Noriyuku laughed softly at that. 

"You could say that."

For a moment the two men drank their coffee in silence. It was a comfortable silence but still strained.

Finally Usagi spoke again.

"What will happen to you after we kill the girl? I'm sure you're father will not be happy that we murdered your Uncles mate."

Noriyuku sighed; he really didn't want to think about this.

"I don't know. Most likely he will kill me. Father has no love for me anymore and this will be the excuse he's waited for."

"Does he hate you…because you're a Hanyou?"

Noriyuku shook his head. He didn't know why he was saying these things to the enemy. After the job was done…if he escaped he planed to disappear. To never see anyone he knew again. So why was he talking?

"No, Father loved his wife and me the child she had given him. But…something happened when I was a Pup. I uh…made a mistake and my mother paid for it. She died."

Usagi remained silent a moment. He was digesting what he had heard and probably debating what to say to his mortal enemy.

"I have to tell you this Noriyuku. Although it might be considered treason to do so. After we attack and finish this mission…well your father won't be the only one after you."

Noriyuku drank his coffee glad for the sensations it gave him. The warm cup cradled in his hand. The bitter taste of the strong brew. It helped distract him from the pain.

"I know…I'm a child of the enemy, no matter what side you're on."

"When should we attack?"

Noriyuku leaned back closing his eyes actually glad for the change of subject. 

"I've heard she's going on a date with my Uncle tonight. She's a young girl so it's likely she'll have a curfew. But in my opinion we should wait until I talk to my Uncle. He's extremly strong…maybe even strong than my father. He'll protect her with him life and more. We have to strike when he isn't around."

"Sounds good to me."

Usagi stood up then tossed a small square object to Noriyuku.

"Use this to get in touch with me, speed dial 4."

Noriyuku nodded and put the phone into his pocket.

"I'd better go. Tomorrow I'll try and run into my Uncle. He's a busy man but I think he'll have lunch with me or something."

"Do it."

With that the two men separated. One into the house to wonder if he was doing the right thing by trusting the enemy. And the other to his hotel to wonder how he was going to trick his Uncle and then get close enough to Kagome to kill her.


	12. 12

To help those confused by the multi names of some characters

Inuyasha-Tekeshi

Sesshoumaru-Kiyoshi

Jaken-Yasashiku-Hojo

Shippou-Renjiro-Foxfire

Umeko-Shorai

Hope that helps:)

I sometimes jump around with the names but here's a basic.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha of the present times are usually referred to Tekeshi and Kiyoshi. The only exception is basically Kagome; she refers to them (in her mind) as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

In a small apartment above an old and ragged bookstore, an old man came home from work. It was nighttime but the man didn't care. He wasn't one bit tired. He had too much to think about. 

He was the very same bookkeeper that Noriyuku had met. He was a human, a very old human. He was wise with the years and still quick of mind. He had a purpose in his long life and that purpose had made itself clear today. 

A young Hanyou was going to help kill an innocent girl. He had to find a way to stop him.

The man sighed as he opened the frig and took out a glass of milk his lovely wife had fixed for him. He took a deep chug as his even deeper thoughts raced.

He knew more about what was going on than anyone. Him and his wife had lived it already once…although they didn't get to see the conclusion so they had no idea how everything was going to end. 

They had to work quickly and think of a plan or else…

"He came today dear. He also took the book."

The old bookkeeper sighed as he sat beside his aged yet still beautiful (to his eyes) wife. She sat in an old rocking chair her mind on the cloth she was sewing together.

She hummed a small tone as she waited for her husband to finish talking.

"I…don't think he was listening to me. He'll try to kill her I'm sure."

The woman looked up at her husband and sighed. She put down her sewing materials.

"Noriyuku has chosen his path. We saw it happen once and it will happen again."

"I know dear but I really tried to help the boy. So much pain to come and all because of that one kid."

"He's over a Hundred years old…not exactly fresh from the farm dear."

"He's an idiot! Violence to that girl will solve nothing. Humans and Youkai's can't continue the way they are! They had to learn to live together…or not live at all."

"Noriyuku is doing what he thinks is best for both species."

"He will be betrayed. And once again he'll cause the death of those he loves."

The old woman sighed her husband was such a hot head at times. Not the best of things for a man his age.

"Noriyuku didn't mean for his mother to die. His power is unreliable, it shows incomplete pictures."

The old bookkeeper grumbled a bit but nodded to his wife. 

It was just…he was so angry. His entire life he had been preparing for this moment. He had thought over and over what he would say. He had practiced in a mirror even. 

Yet in the end what he said had went right over the boy's head. And all because of that stupid book authors. 

Violence only invited more violence. What the book made to sound so simple wasn't simple at all.

And now things were no doubt already set in motion. Now all they could do was act and hope everything turned out for the best.

They had to protect Kagome. She was the start and possibly the end everything. If she died then it was game over. 

Fate wouldn't allow for anything else. But how could he keep her alive. He was just an old man. 

Suddenly a very strange notion hit him. He knew what Noriyuku had to do to make his vision true. The Hunter girl had to kill Kagome. He also knew something that was extremly special about the Hunter girl. No doubt Noriyuku knew the truth about her as well. However the boy was to cowardly and to stuck up on principles to do the right thing.

__

Or is it the right thing? Oh well in the end it doesn't matter…but it will keep her away from Kagome. 

"Honey? What was the name of that girl that Noriyuku said had to kill Kagome?"

"Hisano dear…remember."

The old bookkeeper nodded suddenly remembering. 

__

If we somehow get her out of the way then…Noriyuku wouldn't risk killing Kagome himself. If I remember right he thinks that the so-called war will only not come if that Hunter girl kills Kagome.

"I have an idea sweetheart."

The old woman leaned over and gently kissed her husbands cheek.

"I knew you would dear."

"Well here we are."

Renjiro walked through an open door arm outstretched gesturing for Fuyu to come in. As Fuyu walked in she took in the look of the strange place that her youkai friend had taken her. It was old and crappy looking apartment. It looked totally deserted, like no one had been in here for years. There was no TV, even less furniture. But one strange thing in the room was the very nice computer set up in the corner. 

Shrugging to herself Fuyu flopped down heavily onto an old western style couch. Dust instantly exploded in a thick cloud around her. With a surprised squeak Fuyu waved her arms wildly around to disperse the dust before…

"AAACCCKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

…She sneezed.

" *sniffle sniff* YUCK! When was the last time someone sat in this thing?"

Fuyu coughed as she wiped as her arms and legs to get the dust and debris off. 

Renjiro sighed and chuckled as he sat down…with slightly more grace, beside her. As he sat only a small cloud billowed out.

"This is one of my hide outs. We'll be safe here until the boss finds time for us."

Fuyu sighed sadly as she crossed her long legs. Almost forlornly she propped her head up with her hands.

"So much for being top priority."

Renjiro looked stricken.

"No…it's not that. I'm sure the boss can't wait to see you. Its just he's in an important meeting with his brother."

"That's all right. After all I'm just an Ex-Hunter turned traitor. I don't expect anything."

Renjiro rubbed the back of his head. 

__

What can I say to that? She basically summed it up in a nutshell. Strange she seems so different in real life that on the Internet. 

Renjiro found his eyes on their own accord start wondering to the many niceties of Miss. Fuyu. It seemed that on their own they wanted to look at her. Of course he couldn't blame them no matter how illegal it was to look as he was. Fuyu was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And on top of that she was a computer ace.

__

Sigh…I finally find someone perfect for me…looks, brains, talent and they turn out human. 

Renjiro forced his wondering eye's off the Fuyu's very finely shaped legs and stared out the window instead. The view wasn't nearly as nice but was a lot safer.

__

Since I work for Tekeshi it's not like I'm absolutely not allowed to mate with a human. After all Tekeshi is himself…but would I really want a life like that? I would be a wanted criminal. I would have to hide away and pretend I don't have a wife. We could never be seen together. And kami forbid if we have kids and someone finds out. 

Renjiro shook his head to clear it. What the fuck was he thinking. It wasn't like he was in love with this human girl. She just looked nice. It was Miroku's curse (and I don't mean the hand rip) that was talking. 

"Hey…um you want something to frig…I mean I got a frig…ah to eat? Do you want something to eat? I um got stuff."

__

Ahh what am I doing. Shippou my friend you are an idiot.

Fuyu turned a dazzling smile toward him before answering.

"Sure whatdo ya got?"

Renjiro just stared a moment totally struck dumb by the beauty of her smile. He suddenly gathered his wits and answered.

"Um should have some pizza. Lots of junk food."

"Foxes eat pizza?"

"Of course I eat Pizza. What did you think I ate?"

Fuyu's mouth twitched in amusement.

"I donna know. Grubs or something, what do I know about foxes and stuff…I'm just a computer nerd. I don't do the discover channel."

"That's for sure. OUCH! HEY."

Renjiro yelped as a bare clad foot whacked him upside the head. It didn't hurt…much…but it sure as hell did surprise him.

Fuyu laughed out loud…a sound that Renjiro realized he liked way too much, as she rolled off the couch. With surprisingly quick movement for the self proclaimed 'computer nerd' Fuyu had the couch between herself and Renjiro. 

"Hey that wasn't nice!"

Fuyu totally surprised him again by blowing a big fat raspberry at him then giggling.

"Pizza's fine."

Renjiro rolled his eyes deciding to just 'go with the flow' as they said. He totally ignored her as he went to the kitchen. Or what have been considered once a kitchen. 

The only thing in the room was a stove and frig. Which by the way had seen better days. Renjiro stood back and surveyed the damage. The frig worked…so the stuff should still be good. He had only stocked the 'emergency' rations a month ago. 

He just hoped humans could still stomach it. 

As he started toward the frig Renjiro's thoughts went back to Fuyu.

She had actually hit him, and then stuck her tongue at him. 

Strange…

Of course he should have known that Fuyu was a strange one from their conversations on the web. 

She must have just been too nervous about meeting Kiyoshi to show it.

__

Although why she's not as nervous now I don't know…

Renjiro shrugged to himself. The kick to the head had been a rather playful thing. Kind of like what children do to get another to chase them. 

It was messing around…child's play. 

__

Ok so she's stranger than I thought. I still like her.

Renjiro froze…and it wasn't because he had just opened the freezer to get the pizza.

__

I like her. I really do. This isn't some perverted thing either that Miroku curse causes. 

Renjiro felt suddenly nervous. 

What was he to do? He had never thought anything like this would happen to him. He was falling for a HUMAN. He couldn't do that. 

It just going to give him hell! No woman was worth that…no matter how pretty, sexy, smart, playful…and…and…DAMN IT. No woman was worth that!

Renjiro grumbled to himself as he placed the pizza on the oven rack and turned on the oven. 

Why did this have to happen to him? Just because he was…to quote Tekeshi, the god damn most impulsive youkai he had ever met, just because of that he wouldn't risk falling for a human. 

What did humans have to offer anyway? They couldn't protect him if it came down to a fight. They aged extremly fast and then died. A youkai mated for life. Having a partner for so short a time was not a good thing. Even if said love was reincarnated like Rin had been, it still ripped up the Youkai's soul every time she died. It made youkai's…act strange and did things to them.

Kiyoshi was proof enough of that. 

__

I don't want to be like him! NO!

Renjiro suddenly laughed as he smacked himself over the head.

What the fuck was he doing? So what…he liked the girl? He liked Tekeshi as well…that didn't mean that he was going to hook up with him. Just because you liked someone didn't mean that you would fall in love with them. He shouldn't be running himself into the ground here. He was just making himself dizzy by going in mental circles.

"The pizza will be done in about 15 minutes so sit tight."

Renjiro turned around to go back into the living room and yelped out loud again as he came face to face with Fuyu's pretty brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

The insanely beautiful woman sighed heavily. Renjiro gulped as his eyes followed…the movement of her chest with that. His eyes hurt they were staring so hard…he was sure they would fall out from bugging so far.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. I don't like being all serious like."

Renjiro nodded surprisingly understanding what she meant. He hated being serious himself. It was no fun to act ones age. Being immature was so much easier and carefree.

"Uh ya me neither."

Was his intelligent reply. Of course he was amazed he was able to answer her at all.

__

Damn that Miroku…I was infected by him. His curse is mine. 

No more words came as the two just stared at each other. 

Slowly yet surely…when Fuyu didn't break eye contact…Renjiro felt a blush coming to his cheeks.

__

Damn…why did this girl have to be so pretty…and an ace Computer expect at that. Why does she have to have eyes that reflect every emotion and…and…and why does she have to smell so Nice!! 

"Fuyu…I uh…just wanted to say…"

Suddenly a phone ringed…or rather sang the candy man song. Despite the fact that Fuyu suddenly had a terrified look on her face. Renjiro was glad for the interruption, what had been on his mind that moment…and what he had been close to saying were disturbing to him to say the least.

"OH my GOSH! No no no no Renjiro what do I DO! I forgot about this!"

Fuyu reached behind her and brought out a cell phone. Where she had been hiding the thing in that skintight outfit he didn't think he even wanted to know. 

"What is it?"

"It has to Usagi…my boss. If I don't answer it he'll think something's happened to me. What do I do!!!"

Fuyu looked about ready to cry. Her eyes were huge and tearing and she was jumping foot to foot in panic. 

Renjiro thought quickly.

"Answer it. This place is shielded…they shouldn't be able to track it."

Fuyu gulped and nodded. She then pressed a button and put the tiny phone to ear.

"Hell…(cough) Hello?"

"Fuyu! Where the HELL are you. Usagi's having a shit fit! We got some major shit going down here!"

Fuyu blinked surprised. 

"Cheiko?"

Fuyu visibly relaxed when she realized she didn't have to talk to Usagi. That man was amazingly insightful. She had been afraid he would sense something and realize what she was doing.

"Cheiko what's going on?"

"Answer me first! Where are you!?"

"I'm at a store… I was just…I didn't have the equipment I needed at base. So I went window shopping."

"So you're alright."

"Of course silly."

She heard a sigh from the other end. Fuyu shrugged to Renjiro as she waited for her ex-co worker to explain what was going on.

"We know who the Power is. In fact…we have inside info. And get this we are going to have to kill her."

"Her? I knew it!…wait a minute did you say KILL!"

There was silence on the other line for a moment. Finally Cheiko spoke; Fuyu could tell by his tone that he didn't really like what was going down.

"I don't know if I should say this over the phone…oh well. A hanyou by the name of Noriyuku came in today. He has this kick ass power and can see the future. He says to avoid destruction of the world we have to kill some girl named Kagome. Usagi believes him and we're going to attack soon."

"Oh."

Fuyu was actually speechless for the first time in her life. All this was too much for her to think. First they knew who the power was…they had to kill her…and a hanyou? She didn't think any were still alive.

"Usagi wants you to come right back now!"

"Ok no problem. See ya."

Fuyu hung up before the kid could answer back. 

"What happened?"

Renjiro grabbed Fuyu's arm as she swayed a little on her feet. The girl looked like she was about to faint. 

Carefully (and keeping hands to himself) Renjiro led her back to the couch. 

"Fuyu…what was that about?"

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

Fuyu just shook her head. She didn't know what to do. 

She hadn't actually made her decision yet. She didn't know whether she was quitting the Hunters or not. She didn't know if she was going to get a job with Renjiro's boss. 

She just didn't know. 

__

What do I tell him? Should I tell him the truth? 

I just can't believe Usagi…the power is human. They are going to kill a human girl. What the hell are they thinking! We can't go around killing people for our benefit, hell that's what the Hunters fight against. 

Fuyu turned slightly so that she was facing Renjiro.

She didn't understand a lot right now. But she did know one thing. 

Renjiro was someone to be trusted. Call her silly or brain-dead…but a spending just a few hours with this guy made her feel like she'd known him her whole life. Stupid…and cliché as that sounded, it was the truth. 

"They know who the power is. And that some…if you would believe this…some hanyou is leading them to 'her' so that they can kill her."

"WHAT! A hanyou?"

Renjiro swallowed hard. 

__

Man oh man…this means, that someone under Kiyoshi and Tekeshi rule is betraying them. There are only like a dozen hanyou's in the world left and they are all in the Western lands. I know them all personally. Who is it?"

"What else…did he say anything else?"

Fuyu shook her head still trying to come with terms of what Cheiko had said. 

"Uh…ya, he said the Hanyou was someone called Noriyuku…and that he had the power of sight."

Renjiro gagged and stood up quickly almost upsetting Fuyu and sending her off the couch.

"What? What is it?"

Renjiro ignored her as he thought over what this meant.

__

Noriyuku…he's betraying his father? I can't believe this. What in the world possessed him to do that? 

Renjiro thought a moment. Noriyuku didn't like his father…in fact the two hated each other. But Noriyuku like all youkai's tried their best to say away from Hunters.

__

They will kill him the first chance they get. Especially if they know he's a hanyou. So why is he doing this? Maybe…maybe he saw something in his visions. He can see the future after all. So maybe he has to do this? But that doesn't make sense…Noriyuku hates using his powers. The kid even let his own mother die instead of trying to change the future. 

Damn it! I wish I could just not believe her…I wish I could just think this was a hunter ploy. But…I can't. I trust Fuyu…and the Hunter's know Noriyuku's name, his powers, and the fact he's a hanyou. They couldn't know those things unless…what she says is true.

"Fuyu…this is very important. Did he say anything else?"

"Just that the powers name is Kagome."

"NNANNIII!!!!!!!!!"

Fuyu's watched with wide eyes as Renjiro went into a pure panic. And when she said panic…she meant **panic! **He literally RAN over to his desk so quickly that he was just a blur to Fuyu's eyes. Not only that but he wasn't able to stop soon enough and rammed into the desk. His computer banged loudly against the wall but he didn't notice. 

That more than anything told Fuyu that Renjiro was very upset. A computer ace like themselves never harmed their computers. They were like children to them.

Renjiro opened a drawer in the desk quickly, nearly ripping it from its hinges in his hurry to grab a small phone that was inside. 

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!!!"

He cursed to himself he started to dial Kiyoshi's number. However he stopped…his hands suddenly becoming unsure.

He noticed Fuyu walking over to him.

"What is it Renjiro?"

Renjiro sighed.

"Things have become complicated. I want to call the boss and tell him…but…"

Fuyu placed a concerned hand on his shoulders.

"I want to tell you. But I don't think I should."

Renjiro closed his eyes willing thoughts on how to deal with this crossing his mind.

Kiyoshi…Sesshoumaru…Noriyuku…it was all too much.

He couldn't tell the father that his own son was betraying him. Was betraying his very blood by turning over the power. Not only that but Noriyuku was betraying his family by wanting to kill Tekeshi's mate. The woman was basically his Aunt for crying out loud!

__

No…I can't tell Kiyoshi about this. I don't even know if he would believe me. Fuyu is a traitor of her people. She has done nothing to prove herself yet. Kiyoshi probably wouldn't believe it. 

Renjiro pushed the end call button and then…at a slower pace called another number. 

After a few rings the owner answered.

"Yo."

"Tekeshi…"

Renjiro's throat constricted.

"Hey brat what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. How was your date?"

Renjiro could almost feel the tension settling around Tekeshi over the phone.

__

Tekeshi knows…I guess he found out during the date. At least this proves that much…that Kagome is truly the power.

"We shouldn't talk over the phone about it."

"Tekeshi…they know."

"What?"

"The hunters know about Kagome!"

Total silence greeted Renjiro's ears. He could just imagine the look on Inuyasha's face. The shock and the worry…although the hanyou would get over that quickly and then become angry.

"FUCK! How do they know?!"

"Meet me at my west side apartment. There's more you need to know. And uh…you might not want to tell Kiyoshi about this yet."

"West side…damn why that shit hole…uh don't tell my brother? Why?"

"Just don't."

"Alright Renjiro…I trust you. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Renjiro hung up the phone and smiled at Fuyu.

"Looks like you're going to met one of the Lord quicker than we thought."

Tekeshi silently put away his cell phone. His face was grave and his thoughts even graver. 

__

How did the Hunters find out about Kagome? 

This was to put it lightly…not good. Kagome couldn't go back to her home without escort now. It was probably best if she didn't go back at all. 

She will just have to disappear. Her family shouldn't even know where she went…and…

__

But what about my past self? Kagome still has a choice. It isn't my right to take that away from her. She might not love me anymore. I've killed humans. I killed in front of her even. How can she love someone like that? Hell I'm not even of the same blood as the Inuyasha of the past. I am Tekeshi…not Hanyou, not a youkai.

Tekeshi glance back toward Kagome.

She and Kiyoshi were in a heated discussion about…well about her school. 

Kagome had just found out a moment ago that Kiyoshi was the 'business' man that had given money to the school. 

For some reason Kagome had thought that was the funnies thing she had ever heard. 

And after nearly dieing from laughing she had started shooting questions left and right. 

"NANI! HOJO-KUN is a youkai!"

Tekeshi smiled softly. 

He remembered Hojo. He remembered the time that Kagome had become sick and he watched as Hojo and her friends tutored her in math. 

__

I never even realized it back then. I couldn't sense Hojo, or smell anything usual. He was just a human friend of Kagome's. 

Tekeshi sighed and plopped down on the couch. 

Kagome hadn't even noticed Tekeshi getting on his phone and although his brother was un-doubtfully was curious. He was keeping Kagome busy and knew better than to ask right now. 

There were some things that were best left unsaid around his mate. 

"Brother. It is getting late."

Tekeshi sighed again and sat up. Damn it he didn't want to think about this right now. 

"I don't know if Kagome should go home right now."

Kagome turned slightly so she was facing him. She had a confused look on her face.

"What? Why not?"

"Just to be on the safe side. The Hunter menace isn't something you balk at. They are dangerous."

Kagome crossed her arms as he voice became even crosser.

"They don't seem that bad to me? Those two men you killed today went down easily enough!"

Tekeshi winced at Kagome's harsh tone. 

She definably hadn't forgotten about that. Damn it! He had been hoping that the explanation of the Hunters would make her realize he had to do what he did.

"Tekeshi, you killed in front of her?"

Tekeshi growled at his brothers condemning voice. Like he had a right to judge him.

"Asshole! You've killed more Humans in your lifetime than I can count! You have no right to caste me bastard!"

Kiyoshi being the conceded bastard he was merely shrugged. 

"I know that. But I'm not the one trying to grab a human mate."

"Hey there's that word again. What do you two mean by 'mate'?"

Tekeshi cleared his throat uncomfortably. Ok…it was definitely time for a change of subject. Kiyoshi was way too good at turning an argument against him and he didn't need to look like a fool in front of Kagome. 

"I'll call the twins…"

Tekeshi turned toward Kagome giving her a gentle smile that unknown to him made her heart stop.

"If it's alright with you I would like to assign them as your body guards."

"Twins??"

"You've already met them. They were the wolf Youkai's at the club."

"Brother are you sure you want them? Those two are known to be less than ideal for important jobs."

Tekeshi shrugged lightly not bothering to look at his brother. He was still a little mad at the comments earlier. 

"I know…they joke around to much. But I think they'll be serious when they find out who she is. After all their father knew Kagome well before he died."

Kagome tilted her head slightly at this news. 

"He did? Who?"

Tekeshi shook his head.

"Ah never mind. I'm sure they'd love to tell you themselves. Anyway we better get you home."

__

I'll let her go home now. I don't know enough about the situation to keep her away from her family right now. After I talk to Renjiro I'll decide what to do.

Although why he doesn't want me to talk to Kiyoshi I don't know. I wonder what's going on?

Kiyoshi bid Kagome a Farwell as his impatient as always brother Tekeshi dragged her out of his office. 

For a moment he stared silently at the huge double doors that his brother and mate had disappeared behind. 

Tekeshi had some major problems on his hands. 

If he wasn't careful he would lose the woman he loved. After all he wasn't the same person as he had been five hundred years ago. He was hardened so to speak. After almost four centuries of ruling the Western Lands, Tekeshi had learned the art of Ruthless harshness. While unpleasant sometimes it was necessary to maintain peace. 

A Lord had to be feared or else be taken advantage of. No one youkai could be everywhere at once and if others did not fear for their lives…well then they tended to cause trouble. It was the way of things. Tekeshi didn't feel pity or remorse for killing youkai's…or humans. 

Granted he did not kill innocent humans, instead only taking out those that would kill him and his people. But it still did not matter to Kagome…to her it was simple, he was killing. 

Kiyoshi sat down gracefully into his office chair. 

Inuyasha wasn't even truly a Hanyou anymore. He had at the same time become more than and less than that a youkai. He was the same…yet different, so close but never able to truly become a youkai. 

And because of this Tekeshi wasn't bound by rules of any race.

That made him dangerous…more so than himself. Although Kiyoshi didn't like to admit it.

Tekeshi was almost invisible to anyone looking. It was almost impossible to find the guy using regular techniques. He simply didn't have the same types of energies that normal youkai's and hanyou's had. In fact if he was quick about it Tekeshi could kill humans and the Hunter's wouldn't even feel it.

No youkai or hanyou could claim that. 

It was modern times, so Kiyoshi knew all about genetics and scientific things like that. 

But somehow Tekeshi didn't apply to those laws of nature than the humans had found. It didn't make sense, it never had to Kiyoshi. 

Maybe that was in part the reason for the old Sesshoumaru's hatred. He could see even then that his little brother was something strange…and perhaps something to be feared.

Kiyoshi leaned back in his chair. Balancing just right so that he could put his feet up and not fall. With a deep sigh he crossed his arms behind his head as he thoughts changed direction. 

Now Kagome was something totally different. 

Which now that he thought about it…made him wonder. Why was it that Kagome a girl from the future (well present times for him really) travels back in time wake up his brother and then fall in love?

Was there more behind this than he thought. It seemed too much of a coincidence that both were so powerful and strange. 

Kiyoshi's golden eyes narrowed. 

One hand, his little half brother. Not a youkai, not a human…yet both at the same time. The other hand…the most powerful human Miko to ever grace the planet. 

A slight smile touched Kiyoshi's lips.

If even thing went well…although knowing his brother and the way trouble followed him around, they wouldn't. Anyway if everything went well and his brother mated the human. 

It would be interesting to see the offspring they created. 

__

I'm getting ahead of myself. Tekeshi is being a baka and insisting that Kagome has the choice of himself or Inuyasha of the past. Of course if she chooses at all it'll be him. I don't remember seeing Inuyasha's wench in the past.

Kiyoshi stopped suddenly as something twitched his thoughts.

It wasn't something that he would normally think about. After all he was literally hundreds of years old. No one but himself truly knew how old he was. 

Well anyway…over the years he had forgotten more than most people learned in a lifetime, so it wasn't uncommon for him to forget things.

However something just seemed wrong suddenly. 

Kiyoshi searched him memories of around the time that Kagome went through the well and didn't return. 

__

I don't remember anything…its totally blank.

That seemed really strange to him. 

__

The only thing I remember is Kagome saying goodbye to Inuyasha and going through that damn well. I was there…although I don't remember why. We…were doing something.

Kiyoshi shook his head as a slight throb of a headache threatened.

Why was he at the well at that time? This was before he and his brother started to get along. If he had been near his brother then the two of them should have been fighting. But he remembered his brother had been right beside him with a serious look on his face. He hadn't been threatening him…he didn't even have their father's fang out. 

Kiyoshi stood up slowly his face serious as he thought deeper. 

There had to be a reason for this memory lapse. 

Why was it he remembered being there so clearly but the reason why was unclear? 

__

We had been doing something…something important. Were we fighting? That seems about right…but we weren't fighting each other. Who were we fighting then?

Kiyoshi rubbed his head as the headache placed itself firmly right behind his eyes. 

He didn't like this but decided to let it be. Why waste energy wondering when his brother probably already knew the answer. 

It was just a simple slip of the mind. It was bound to happen from time to time, especially with creatures as ancient as himself.

With that settled Kiyoshi went back to thinking about his brother mate Kagome.

He had to admit being surprised when his brother had told him that Kagome the power. It was hard to believe that he actually had known someone so strong that they could change the world…totally destroy the way of life for everyone on the planet. It was a little disturbing but not unexpected, after all Kiyoshi had suspected such. 

He had even suggested it to his brother once that Kagome might be the power, although in the end it had laughed at. 

Even though Tekeshi had balked at his suggestion Kiyoshi couldn't help but remember Kagome's unusual amount of power in the past. It had been so powerful it had once destroyed his armor. After she had totally shattered his armor (which most youkai's couldn't even do) with a simple arrow he had been forced to catch and then melt another one. 

Of course he hadn't admitted it at the time, and he wouldn't even now…but that arrow had almost been more than he could handle. 

He keenly remembered the searing pain the purified arrow had shot throw his limb before he had been forced to melt it. If he hadn't destroyed the arrow it might have killed him. 

It was all he could do to act like it was nothing. 

If he remembered right he had tried to kill her then, but Inuyasha had stopped him. 

Kiyoshi lifted his hand to look at his fingers. The first two fingers of the hand that had caught that arrow had a light blemish on the inside of them. Barely noticeable scars…were all that was left of the arrow that Kagome had nearly killed him with. 

__

I better go ahead and call the twins with their new assignment. 

Kiyoshi pushed a button on his desk, which called his secretary. After she answered Kiyoshi told her the orders and to relay them to the Twins.

__

I hope Tekeshi knows what he's doing. The twins would not be my first choice. They are too young and reckless. It I remember right they are only a little older than my son. 

Kiyoshi shrugged to himself as he released the button. 

__

Oh well, Tekeshi's mate, Tekeshi's choice. If he thinks they are good enough then that's good enough I suppose.


	13. 13 updated :P

AN: Ok I'd admit it. I suck when it comes to grammar and such. I can't stand to proof read, because basically by the time I'm done with a chapter I'm sick of it.

I've been re-reading some of the chapters to remind myself of some stuff I put in there and have noticed several mistakes. 

So here it is…does anyone want to be a pro-reader for me???

You'll get the chapters before anyone else?

And I'll give you credit for any work you do. 

E-mail me at goldwarriors@msn.com if you want the jobJ

It was very late, almost 2 am in the morning by the time Tekeshi pulled up to the Higuroshi shrine. Tekeshi smile apologetic at Kagome as he once again opened the car door and helped her out.

The moon in its half stage was partly obscured by clouds, which were threatenly heavy with rain. 

It was a warm night but the humid air was chilly enough to have a slight bite to it. 

Rubbing her bare arms Kagome glanced at her home noticing that the lights were still on indicating her mother was still up and about. Kagome knew her mother was probably worried sick. Her curfew on dates was no later than midnight and here it was at least two hours late. She was in trouble.

Well at least she would be until she explained what was going on.

Tekeshi took Kagome's arm and started walking her to her house. Silently Kagome studied Inuyasha through half closed lids.  

Tekeshi handsome face was shadowed by the night. So much so that she could only make out a dim outline of his finely boned face. In time with his steps a faint golden glow from his eyes could be seen as they caught the light from a nearby street lamp. If it had been anyone else but Inuyasha Kagome might have been creeped out. That glow was definitely not something a human eye would produce. 

"Thank you Tekeshi."

Tekeshi stopped and released Kagome's arm.

"For what? We didn't even to get to eat dinner…before things got out of control."

Tekeshi was so close that Kagome could actually feel the warmth of his breath and body. In response to that closeness her body started to tingle and heat up. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, which probably meant she was blushing. 

"I know…thank you I guess, for just being here."

Kagome wasn't sure if he understood what she was saying. Heck she wasn't sure if he understood. 

Tekeshi made a low chuckling sound in his chest. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly away from her.

"I guess. Neither of us thought I would still be alive today."

"Tekeshi…"

Kagome started hesitantly.

"I don't understand something."

Kagome shyly took his hand into hers and with her other hand forced Tekeshi's face toward hers. Their eyes met and for a moment the world stood still. 

Kagome could keenly feel the pulse in Inuyasha's hand and face. The skin that was touching his felt strange and tight and in response she felt her heart start to race.

"Why now Tekeshi. Why have you reveal yourself now?"

Tekeshi took a deep breath and then unexpectedly nuzzled the hand still touching his face. He watched somewhat amused as Kagome turned an interesting shade of red at the gesture. 

"Because I wanted to give you a choice Kagome."

Kagome didn't look satisfied by this answer. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she considered what to ask next.

"What kind of choice?"

Tekeshi could see the confusion in her beautiful eyes. Kami how he had missed her, every little detail about her. The way she looked when embarrassed or angry, the way she smiled at the littlest things. The way she loved without condition…even if that condition had been another woman. 

He didn't deserve a woman like her. But she was so wonderful that even though he wasn't worthy he still couldn't deny her. 

Tekeshi gathered his courage…damn this was hard. Much harder than he thought it would be. He just wanted her now…for himself and damn it to hell if his past self didn't get her.

But he simply couldn't do that. He loved Kagome too much. He had to give her that choice.

"Your choice Kagome…is between me and my past self. On the fourteenth of May of this year the Bone eaters well will close. You will have a choice Kagome…either stay here in the present, or live in the past."

Tekeshi watched his heart breaking as Kagome's eyes started to sparkle with tears. Her face was that of horror and disbelieve.

"Nani…the well…it will…"

Kagome turned slightly to look at the well house. Everything was dark and silent looking very innocent in the night. 

"The fourteenth of May…that's less than a week away."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome looked back toward Tekeshi, taking in everything about him. The way the wind blew through his much shorter hair. The way he looked at her so full of love and heartache. 

_Inuyasha has never looked at me like that. _

Kagome found her heart sticking in her throat as she tried to swallow away her fear of the well breaking. 

I don't understand. Why does the well have to stop working? Why do I have to make a choice? I can't do that! I love Inuyasha! 

But Inuyasha's here as well. 

Another part of her spoke up and argued.

Tekeshi's not the same. I can see it in his eyes. He's over five hundred years old. What kind of man does that make someone? Tekeshi might at one time been Inuyasha…but the hanyou I love is lost in time. 

NO! That's not right. Tekeshi is Inuyasha. He might have changed a little but I can still sense that he is also the same. 

A single tear overflowed from her eye and trailed down her cheek. 

Softly Tekeshi caught the tear and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I've made you cry. Gomen."

Without really stopping to think about it Kagome wrapped her arms around Tekeshi's mid-section in a fierce huge. Tekeshi grunted in surprise since he was taken a little off guard. However unlike Inuyasha of the past he didn't balk at her. Instead he circled his arms around as well returning the desperate hug. 

"I have till Friday to decide."

Tekeshi nodded against her hair as he took in the wonderful smell that was Kagome. She smelled like heaven itself. 

"…thank you Tekeshi. For telling me this."

Yet surprising Tekeshi again Kagome stood on her tipy toes and softly placed her lips against his. It was a sweet and small kiss, quickly over, yet…enough to stun him into place. Tekeshi felt his entire body react to that small kiss. 

However before he could do anything more than gap at her Kagome disentangled herself from his arms and ran the rest of the way toward the house.

Tekeshi sighed and willed himself to calm down. It was only one kiss, one simple kiss, no reason to get all excited. 

_Everything is done but the wait. In one week I shall see if Kagome wants to be with me in this time or in the past. _

Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the closest light. Which happened to be the front porch light. Her breath quickly became ragged and labored. Normally she was a much better runner than this, considering how often she had to run from Youkai's and such. But running took a little forethought with correct breathing and what not…and well, Kagome simply was to upset to worry about that.

_NO! I can't believe it. The bone eaters well is closing! How…WHY! _

_Shippou, Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku and Sango…I won't be able to see them again unless I chose to live in that time. But if I do live there…what about Momma and Souta. _

_And what about Tekeshi._

Kagome shook her head violently wanting to just scream in frustration! 

_Why did you have to tell me Tekeshi! I don't want to choose! _

_IT'S not fair!_

Kagome finally reached the door and slammed it behind her, which startled her mother. Kagome's mother blinked in surprise at her crying flushed face daughter and for a moment was unsure what to say.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

The next thing she knew Kagome had thrown herself over her lap. 

All of this was really starting to worry her. After all a mothers worst nightmare is something terrible happening to her daughter on a date.

"There there sweetheart."

Kagome's mother gently patted her daughter's head trying to calm her enough so that Kagome could actually talk.

After a few moments the hiccups and sobs started to lessen…then stop altogether.

Finally Kagome lifted up her face to look at her mother.

"Momma…the well is going to…(sniff) stop working!"

Kagome's mother smoothed her daughter rich black hair. She was starting to understand what was upsetting her daughter. Her friends in the past were everything to her. 

"Shhh its all right. Now tell me…what's going on?"

In as few words as possible Kagome told her mother everything that had happened that night…right down to the Hunters that had been killed, and the fact that Hojo was a youkai. 

As she finished her story her mother remained silent for a moment. Finally she took a deep breath and hugged her daughter tightly.

"It seems dear you don't have much time to make up your mind. I'm sorry but this is something I can't help you with. Its your decision…although I will be here for you."

Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you Momma. Does this mean I'm not grounded for staying out so late?"

Kagome's mother sighed again this time in slight irritation. That irritation made Kagome's hopeful face start to waver. It didn't sound good for her right now.

"I don't know about that. After all you didn't call me…couldn't you have done that at least? I was worried sick!"

Kagome ducked her head slightly in shame. She should have called her mother but her mind had been so full. She was still adjusting to all the new developments in her life. 

"Gomen…"

"Well, I'll think about it. Meanwhile you better get to bed young lady!"

Kagome sighed in resignation and nodded. 

There wasn't much she could do tonight. She would just have to wait until morning to convince her mother 'NOT' to ground her. 

With a quick good night Kagome made her way up to her room. 

Aahhh I'm in so much trouble. Why couldn't I remember to call her? And where the hell did all the time go. It seems just a few minutes ago that Tekeshi was taking me to go eat.

Kagome sighed deeply as she opened the door to her room.

She gasped in horror at the sight that awaited her.

Her big yellow book bag!!!

OH MY GOD! I was supposed to go back today! I totally forgot. Kami I bet Miroku is worried sick. I promised him I wouldn't be late!

With a hurried squeak Kagome once again went into a panic as she started furiously packing her things to go back. 

"Baka baka baka. How could I forget?"

Stuffing her huge bag full Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked around her room. She didn't see anything, and she couldn't remember if she was forgetting anything. She was only going to be gone a couple of days.

_I should probably bring Miroku something special for making him worry. But what?_

Kagome tapped her chin thinking. Unlike the members of their group with demon blood, Miroku wasn't a bottomless pit, so food wasn't something she could pacify him with. 

She would need something else.

Kagome's eyes scanned her room again…finally falling on a glossy object. 

_Oh boy…I guess this will do. (sigh) This won't help his perverted nature one bit!_

Kagome grabbed the object with some dread and stuffed it in her bad.

"MOMMA! I HAVE TO GO BACK NOW! BYE BYE!"

Kagome ran down the stair not waiting for her mother to answer. 

By the door were her bow and arrows, which she brought home with her to practice if she could find the time, she grabbed them and opened the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
 "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!"

Two large men with huge biceps and muscled chests screamed out as well. The way they screamed would have been hilarious if she wasn't totally terrified by them.

Somehow during the half second that she saw the men and screamed she had dropped her bag grabbed an arrow and had it ready to shot at the intruders.

It was so quick that she didn't even realize she had done it until both men just stopped and gulped as one.

"WHO are you?"

She didn't waver her arrow since the second she saw them she could tell they were youkai's. 

One of the youkai smiled nervously and raised his huge hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm Benjiro. Our boss Tekeshi sent us to be your body guards."

The other youkai gently touched the tip of the arrow, grimacing when her purifying energy burnt his finger.

"Ouch! Although I can't figure out why. Seems you can defend yourself just fine."

Kagome lowered her arrow slightly looking at the two men carefully.

These two were the bouncers at the club. I remember now, Tekeshi did say he was sending the twins to guard me.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me. Come in."

The two youkai's sighed gratefully and shouldered their way through the door. 

Kagome stood back measuring up the two men carefully.

Well one thing was for sure…they were the very picture of what a bouncer should look like.

They were both very tall, although not quiet as tall as Sesshoumaru. However unlike the Youkai Lord, these two did not look gracefully thin. They were to put it lightly solidly muscled with arms as thick as one of her legs. 

Binjiro, the 'first' twin was slightly taller than his brother with a thick head of jet black hair that was short and styled so it almost stood straight up. 

He wore a simple outfit of jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. 

The other twin…whom Kagome hadn't caught his name yet, looked just like his brother in the face. However apparently his taste in cloths and hair were totally different. 

His hair was just as black as his brothers and was cut just below the ears in a 'bowl' like fashion. Since this twin's hair didn't have any styling gel in it Kagome could see that the hair was extreme silky looking.

Damn youkai's why do they always have such wonderful hair. Grumble grumble grumble…

The second twin was wearing a casual work shirt, kaki pants and a tie that Kagome thought would look better if someone barfed on it.

The thing was truly and utterly terrible. 

It was a bright…and she meant bright orange with lime green stripes and blue poka dots on it. 

"Ok…um what was your name?"

Kagome pointed to the second twin. 

He smiled widely before hitting himself in the chest in what he probably thought was a manly gesture.

"JIRO!"

Kagome sighed wondering why in Kami's green earth did Tekeshi decide on these two.

She could tell already they were going to be a pain in the ass.

Wait a minute…I don't have to deal with them. I going back into the past. YES.

_Oh wait…I can't let them know about the well…umm maybe Inuyasha has already told them about it. Better find out._

"Boys…how much has Tekeshi told you about me?"

Twin number one (Benjiro) winked at her in a knowing way, which caused a blush to stain her cheeks.

"We know that Tekeshi has his eyes on ya…human or no."

Twin number two (take a wild guess) tightened his ugly tie before answering in a very macho (or at least he thought so) voice.

"And we know all about the Bone Eaters well."

Kagome sighed…good she wouldn't have to deal with them.

"Good because I'm late and have to go to the past now. Bye."

Kagome slipped by the two giants before they could do anything more than gap at her.

The two looked at her retreating figure…at each other then back at her.

"ACK Wait Kagome!"

"Don't go!"

By the time the twins had caught up to her Kagome was sitting on the lip of the well.

"WAIT! You can't go…"

"…anywhere without us."

Kagome raised her eyebrow as one twin finished where the other left off. 

They sounded so much alike she wasn't even sure which one had started the sentence and which one ended it.

Jiro leaned forward slightly a pathetic look on his face.

"Please…this is our first big break with the bosses…"

"We can't screw this up. Work with us here."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine…come with me."

Kagome smirked to herself hoping the two wouldn't realize the well wouldn't work for them. 

It was mean she knew but she really had to get back. She had made a promise to Miroku.

Not only that but knowing Inuyasha the Baka was itching to get her back and shard hunting. And Inuyasha coming here was not something Kagome wanted to deal with right now. **Especially **now that she knew the dangers she couldn't let him risk it. 

Kagome rolled her eyes at the twins as they jumped up onto the well preparing to jump.

I hope they like eating dirt. Cause they are going to meet it.

Kagome jumped in.

Mauri looked between his wife and the stranger that had saved his daughter.

"What's going on here?"

Sesshoumaru took another sip of his tea.

"Nothing at all…."

"Nothing at all…"

Kiyoshi climbed into his car as he remembered those infamous words. 

He had said nothing at all but a lot had been actually going on right then. Of course he hadn't said anything of what was on his mind to his soon to be mate's parents. Rei's mother had known he was a youkai. If he had even suggested being interested in her she probably would have freaked. Mothers were so protective of their daughters and who with whom they mated.

Kiyoshi pulled his Cadillac out of the parking lot of his business building. Tires squealed loudly as he swerved out into traffic nearly getting run over by a large dodge truck. The Truck's horn beeped loudly as the owner gave Kiyoshi the finger.

Kiyoshi didn't even look the drivers way instead he revved the custom built engine and left the trunk in his smoking tires dust. 

In only a few seconds Kiyoshi was doing over a hundred miles an hour. With uncanny skill he weaved in and out of traffic awing other drives (and angering some of them) with his driving skills.

Kiyoshi didn't even blink an eye as he went flying past a cop car. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the police officer frown but he made no move to turn on his lights.

The cop knew better than to try and give the reddish copper Cadillac a ticket. 

Kiyoshi basically paid the mans salary…under the table of course. 

Regular humans didn't need to know how powerful he was. It would cause problems for him in the long run. 

Kiyoshi cut in front of a tractor-trailer, nearly taking the larger vehicles nose off. 

The driver slammed on his brakes and narrowly avoided a collision.

However once again Kiyoshi didn't notice…his mind was in the past.

Rei had been so different than Rin. The product of her environment and upbringing. 

He remembered clearly all that had happened.

"Nothing at all…"

(flashback)

Sesshoumaru stood up from the table graceful as always. Rei's mother who knew he was a youkai was visibly afraid which only made both Rei and her father nervous. 

"I should be going. Alrighto for the tea."

He bowed slightly never taking his golden eyes off Rei. 

She met his gaze and didn't look away as her cheeks slowly took on a reddish tinge of a blush. However he could see the confusion in her eyes as well so he broke the contact. There was no sense in scaring her right now. 

Without another word he left the small house.

Once he was out of sight of the small house Sesshoumaru stopped. He turned around and for a moment just stared at the way he had come. 

The reason for his unrest was that he was unsure what to do or how to continue for the first time in a long time. 

Sesshoumaru looked around the filthy and desolate world around him. 

Rin's reincarnation had grown up in such a place. He wondered how that made her personality differ. 

He remembered back to his brother's problem with the Miko.

The girl Kagome, which would be born in a little over a hundred years, had been shockingly different from his first love the dead Miko. 

Yet despite that difference Inuyasha had fallen in love with her.

He could only assume that the same would happen to him. 

The bodies may be different but what truly mattered, the soul, was still the same. 

"There he is Boss! That's the guy that broke Jimmy's arm!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned toward the very loud voices. 

There were a number of large humans looking very angry at him. All of them were large and dangerous looking for humans. Sesshoumaru assumed that a human would be very scared at this point. However since he wasn't human he was just annoyed. 

With a quick sniff Sesshoumaru realized that one of them was from before, the human that he let go.

So the scum had friends.

Sesshoumaru's face went completely blank as he readied himself for a fight. 

Rei wasn't here this time so he wouldn't worry about showing his true strength or speed. Hell he wouldn't worry about not killing anyone.

These humans were worst than the filth that covered this city. 

They deserved to die.

One of the largest men stepped forward. He was holding a metal pipe tightly in one hand.

"Hey court dandy! You are gonna be sorry that you messed with Charles boys!"

The human had a terribly thick accent. So much so that Sesshoumaru almost didn't understand him. After all English was a second language to him and he hadn't even bothered to learn it until the American's had become a world power. 

Sesshoumaru raised his left arm slightly ready for the fight, his face had become that of a dead mans, not moving or showing any emotion what so ever.

This seemed to freak out the humans a little. 

They were used to threatening people and them running like cowards. They couldn't understand why this guy didn't as well. He was outnumbered 15 to one.

Not only that but his calm blank face was something that nightmares were made of.

The leader of the group swallowed hard and for a moment looked like he might run. However he gathered his courage and made his fear into anger.

"FUCK him up boys! Charley said if we kill um we get the girly Rei before the other customers!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt a sudden anger unlike anything he ever felt before. 

What was with these humans! They sold their own and used their woman like trash. A bitch had the right to mate with whom she deemed worthy. It wasn't right for her to be forced against her will! No self-respecting youkai would do such a thing! 

Human men were disgusting!

Sesshoumaru dropped his head slightly as his breathing started to pick up. 

His whole body shook with rage. 

Rei was his! She was his soul mate! All he wanted was to court her and fall in love with his missing mate again. 

A savage growl erupted from his throat on its own accord.

The humans that had broke into a run to attack him stopped in their tracks their eyes wide. That growl was inhuman and deadly sounding.

They looked at each other not sure what to do about the strange man.

Sesshoumaru was so angry that he actually had to fight with himself to keep from transforming. He couldn't transform in such a crowded space. 

This had never happened to him before.

"Whatcha all doing? GET UM!"

Sesshoumaru's lips uncurled off of his fangs. 

He felt rather than saw his shield start to fail. It wasn't a strong one and it needed some of his attention to stay up. And right now he was too angry to think about it.

Finally Sesshoumaru lifted his head…all traces of his iciness gone, replaced with a deadly heart stopping feral glare. 

The humans could see what he really was. A white haired and fanged youkai with a crescent moon on his head and stripes on his face.

His eyes were a blood red with pure anger.

"JESUS Christ!!"

Sesshoumaru attacked!

Kiyoshi sighed as he stopped at a red light. 

All around him humans drove their cars or walked. Normally he didn't think about it. But at times like this when his mind wondered to the past, it struck him how much the cities had changed in so little time. 

Only a hundred years ago human barely had cars. Now the things were everywhere with their foul smelling fumes. Humans had set foot on the moon and had put devices on planets even farther such as Mars. It was hard to imagine…and hard for long living creatures such as himself to cope. 

Those humans…all those years ago had died that day at his hands. There were no hunters back then to cur his blood thirst ways. 

True he hadn't hated humans then, but he still tested his claws on them at a regular basics. He did the same to youkai's. His thoughts were if you couldn't stop him get out of his way. He had no reason not to kill them.

He hardly remembered killing those terrible humans. His youkai blood had totally taken over. The need to protect ones mate was extremly strong and pure emotion. 

Lesser youkai's could be totally consumed, even to the point where they fought until they died. 

Instincts were dangerous things, even the Hunters understood this. 

Hunter's only attacked youkai's when they were alone and never a mated couple at the same time. If they didn't the mates might go into a rage. And a rage wasn't a good thing for an enemy. A youkai could become twice as strong and fast in such a condition. 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and with a few muttered words his concealing spell was back in place. He once again looked just like a regular human.

Looking around he was slightly surprised to see the mangled corpses of the humans around him. 

However he was no fool. All he had to do was look at his claws to see the blood that covered them.

Sesshoumaru shrugged to himself and casually used his poison claws to destroy the blood. 

What did he care about these humans? If they had gotten him so mad that he attacked them without thought then they deserved what they got. 

He had more important things to do than worry about split blood.

Namely Rei…

Sesshoumaru slowly walked away from the carnage behind him. After only a few moments he heard the tell tale scream of a female that meant his kill had been found. 

Sesshoumaru ignored it after a few amused thoughts about how weak humans were to scream at someone else's death. Chances were the female didn't even know any of the men. Her scream only warned the killer that another human was close by…another possible victim.

Back to Rei, Sesshoumaru mused slightly at what to do. 

With Rin it had been easy for her to fall in love with him. He had saved her life as a child and she had lived with him her entire life. 

Rin had hardly even messed with other humans, instead preferring to stay behind with him whenever he sent Jaken into a human village for something. 

Now Rei was a totally different story. And because of that Sesshoumaru wasn't sure where to start.

I will ask her out to dinner. I believe that is what human males do when they are interested in a female.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he realized yet again he was lowering himself to human thoughts. 

But what could he do? Rei was a human; a human that had no idea that Youkai's really existed. 

He had to start somewhere and that seemed a good place.


End file.
